NoPainNoLove
by eligon
Summary: Lexa es campeona de Kick-boxing de su instituto. Esta enamorada de su novia vida es perfecta, pero siente que hay algo que le falta. Todo cambiará cuando una nueva luchadora entre en su vida. A veces ganamos perdiendo.
1. Chapter 1

6 am de la mañana.

Como cada mañana de cada día desde que tenía 15 años Lexa saltaba de la cama para irse a entrenar. Era su rutina. La mayoría de sus amigos no entendían como podía madrugar tanto, pero desde que empezó en el equipo de kick boxing era algo que hacía siempre. Sin ninguna excepción.

Aún recordaba cuando su padre le había regalado sus primeros guantes y protecciones, era su cumpleaños y les había rogado que la dejasen apuntarse a esas clases pero su madre se negaba decía que esas clases no estaban hechas para una chica. Mientras iba al baño recordó como fue aquel día en el que tuvo que pedir permiso para empezar a pelear.

 _Se dedico toda una tarde a buscar en la biblioteca y en internet artículos sobre como ese deporte estaba incluso más orientado a mujeres puesto que ellas tenían mejores cualidades. Apareció en casa esa noche para la cena con una carpeta llena de artículos para defender aquello._

\- _Lexa no voy a dejar que te partan la cara por mucho que me enseñes todo eso- le gritó su madre mientras juntas ponían la mesa- deberías haber invertido ese tiempo en estudiar._

 _Se cruzó de brazos delante de su madre, intentando aguantar la rabia que sentía por no conseguir que la entendiese. Ella no era como las otras chicas, no era una damisela en apuros que necesitaba ser salvada. No se pasaba el tiempo libre entre clases persiguiendo a los chicos del equipo de fútbol. Le gustaban las chicas. En el fondo sabía que ese era el problema en realidad, su madre quería que fuese una chica como las demás. Aún no había aceptado que le gustasen las chicas._

 _Su padre llego al fin a casa, las miro a ambas con una sonrisa. Se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su padre era diferente. Aunque no lo había aceptado al principio después de un tiempo la comprendió._

\- _¿Por qué esas caras tan serias? ¿La pequeña ha suspendido algún examen?- dijo mientras se sentaba para empezar a cenar._

\- _Ojala fuese eso, tu hija que quiere boxear- dijo su madre tapándose la cara con las manos y negando con la cabeza._

 _Su padre la miro fijamente, con solo esas palabras su madre había conseguido que su padre se pusiese serio. Lexa sabía lo que tocaba ahora, otra vez una pelea. Pero no sabía lo confundida que estaba esta vez._

\- _¿Quiere apuntarse a autodefensa?- pregunto su padre incrédulo._

\- _No papá, quiero hacer kick boxing – dijo mirando a sus padre a los ojos intentando que la compadeciese un poco- En el instituto van a crear un equipo que competirá. Por favor._

\- _Lexa es algo difícil – miro hacia su madre agarrando su mano- entiende a tu madre, no es algo que sea bueno para una chica, van a golpearte pequeña. ¿entiendes eso?_

\- _Tu hija no entiende nada- su madre se levantó de la mesa y desapareció de la cocina._

\- _Papá no me harán daño, no dejaré que me golpeen. Puedo cuidar de mi misma por favor quiero hacerlo._

\- _Lex ese deporte no es un juego, va a ser duro ¿lo sabes?- le dijo mirándola._

 _Lexa sonrió negando con la cabeza y le entrego la carpeta con toda la información que había buscado. Esa que su madre ni siquiera se había dignado a abrir. Su padre al contrario si lo hizo, estuvo ojeando los artículos durante un rato._

 _Lexa sentía que un nudo se le formaba en el estomago, su padre tenía que entenderla. Sabía que si tenía una mínima oportunidad de obtener el permiso que necesitaba era su padre._

\- _¿Crees que estás preparada?- dijo después de un rato alzando la vista de la carpeta a su hija._

 _Lexa se levanto de la silla rápidamente y le abrazo. Su padre le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y sonrió._

\- _Gracias papá eres el mejor te prometo que seré la mejor no me darán un solo golpe._

\- _Lexa cariño, para mí siempre eres la mejor, pero prométeme que si en algún momento quieres dejarlo lo harás, no sigas por cabezota que nos conocemos. Rendirse también es una opción._

\- _Papá yo nunca me rindo, deberías saberlo pero lo prometo. Te quiero._

 _Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hasta su habitación, tenía que llamar a Anya. Su mejor amiga, tenía que contárselo. Lo había conseguido. Podrían ir juntas a esas clases._

Se puso la ropa deportiva y se abrocho bien las zapatillas. Agarro su ipod y la mochila con todo el equipo para entrenar. Siempre iba corriendo hasta el gimnasio, ida y vuelta más la hora de entrenamiento por la mañana. Quería estar en perfecta forma. Se puso los auriculares.

It´s time to let it go

The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you

When a friend tries to stab you right in the face

Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew

Don't sweat it, (it was) set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change

And it doesn't seem likely to fade

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change

'Cause 'cause 'cause 'cause you know…..

It's Sacrifice

False pretense you'll hurt again

Stop pretending to deny

False pretense you'll hurt again

Ya estaba corriendo hacia el gimnasio sin evitar poder cantar la canción que también conocía. A esas horas solo se encontraba con un par de vecinos que ya estaban acostumbrados a verla correr, y sobre todo ya se le había pasado la vergüenza de que alguno la escuchase cantar o tararear alguna canción.

Llegó al gimnasio saludando al dueño, como cada día le veía detrás del mostrador de la entrada bebiéndose un café bien cargado. Al principio Monty la había abordado cada día para preguntarle como una chica podía seguir ese entrenamiento y sobre todo ese ritmo. La mayoría de las chicas que se apuntaban al gimnasio lo dejaban al poco tiempo y las que no, no tenían ni por asomo la constancia que Lexa demostró a lo largo de todos esos años.

Llegó hasta los vestuarios, guardo su mochila en su taquilla, dejo la sudadera que llevaba colgada, las llaves y el teléfono. Miró que tenía un mensaje.

 ** _[Costia 7:00]: Buenos días preciosa, ya me muero por verte._**

Sonrió al ver aquello, le encantaban los mensajes de buenos días de su chica. Llevaban varios años juntas y desde que empezaron aquella relación Costia le había mandado un mensaje de buenos días en cuanto se despertaba.

(Flashback)

 _La conoció en una de las clases de kick boxing. Titus, su entrenador, las puso a pelear una contra otra en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Anya y ella eran amigas. Cuando a Lexa le tocaba pelear contra Anya no daba el 100%, se cohibía, no quería hacer daño a su amiga. Titus se dio cuenta al cabo de un par de semanas y decidió hacer el cambio de parejas._

 _Costia estaba en su mismo instituto, iban a clases distintas y aunque la había visto alguna vez en los pasillos no habían hablado nunca hasta ese día._

\- _¿Estás lista?- le dijo Costia con una sonrisa colocándose bien los protectores._

 _Lexa dio unos pequeños saltitos y afirmo con la cabeza, antes de que terminara de asentir el puño de Costia estaba en sus costillas. Que cabrona._

\- _Vaya princesita, juegas sucio._

 _Lexa sonrió protegiéndose y respondiendo a ese puñetazo con otro directo al hombro de Costia. Después le dio una patada en la rodilla. La chica no se esperaba el segundo golpe. Se quedo quieta agarrando su pierna. Lexa la observaba sin perder la posición de defensa._

\- _Ese golpe torturara tu pierna, no podrás apoyar tu peso – sonrió satisfecha. Esa chica iba a enterarse de lo que es luchar sucio._

 _Costia se levanto, Lexa no se esperaba que lo hiciera. Normalmente después de un golpe así la chicas con las que había entrenado se rendían. Entendían que para ella no era un juego. Empezaron a devolverse los golpes cada vez más agresivas hasta que Titus tuvo que separarlas._

\- _Quietas las dos, a las duchas ahora mismo-dijo gritándoles a ambas y sujetando a Lexa por los hombros- estamos entrenando dejen su rabia ahí fuera._

 _Ambas se fueron a la ducha sin decir nada. En silencio. Lexa sabía que tarde o temprano Titus vendría con su sermón. No era su culpa. Fue esa chica quien empezó. Fue ella quien empezó el juego sucio._

Empezó con cada uno de sus ejercicios, se sabía su rutina de memoria. Cada día intentaba superar su marca del día anterior. El tiempo se le pasó volando, amaba entrenar, sentir la música golpeando sus oídos mientras cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba y destensaba.

Volvió al vestuario, abrió su taquilla y contesto al mensaje de Costia. Volvió a ponerse su sudadera.

Estaba saliendo por el gimnasio cuando vio como un camión de mudanzas aparcaba justo enfrente del gimnasio. Detrás del camión había un coche negro, parecía que una familia acababa de mudarse allí. Observo como del coche se bajaba una chica rubia, tenía buen cuerpo. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera azul, tenía unas letras pero no podía leer desde donde se encontraba que ponía exactamente. Detrás de ella salió un chico que sonrió y la abrazo. Vaya parecía que esa chica estaba ocupada.

Negó con la cabeza y empezó su carrera de vuelta a casa. Normalmente no se fijaba en otras chicas, desde que estaba con Costia o puede que incluso antes de empezar no solía fijarse en cualquier chica que se cruzaba. Pero esa chica, era raro lo que sintió al verla.

Llegó a casa se dio una ducha y en cuanto termino de preparar la mochila para el instituto bajo a desayunar. Su madre ya le tenía preparado el desayuno. Desayuno rápido, aunque probó un poco de todo su dieta también era exacta, tenía ganas de irse y ver a Costia.

Su padre la dejo en el instituto como cada día y allí estaba Costia, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada junto a sus amigos. Anya, Gustus e Indra. Siempre se esperaban para entrar en clase.

Se acerco abrazando a Costia por la cintura y besándola. Está respondiendo a su beso introduciendo su lengua. Sonrió mientras terminaba el beso.

\- Vamos dentro empalagosas, tenemos examen- dijo Anya bromeando.

Llegaron hasta su clase, a primera hora tenía un examen de matemáticas, Lexa lo llevaba bien. No se podía permitir suspender ni un examen o sus padres dejarían de darle su permiso para pelear y competir con el equipo. El profesor Pyke entro por la puerta con la misma cara de pocos amigos que tenía siempre. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a hablar.

\- Sé que todos veníais entusiasmados con realizar el mejor examen de vuestras vidas pero- cerró el maletín donde normalmente llevaba los exámenes- os vais a librar por hoy, tenéis que darle las gracias a vuestra nueva compañera.

Todos en la clase empezaron a remover asientos, Costia la miro desde el asiento de al lado poniendo los dedos en uve imitando un gesto de victoria. Estaba claro que su chica no se había preparado el examen como ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dejo de hacer caso a lo que decía Pyke , estaba realmente intrigada con quien sería su nueva compañera de clase. No solía mudarse mucha gente allí, era un pueblo bastante pequeño. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Costia que por primera vez prestaba atención a las palabras de Pyke.

El director entró en el aula acompañado de una chica rubia. Llevaba el pelo ondulado, estaba vestida con unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa azul que hacía que sus preciosos ojos azules resaltasen aún más y unas zapatillas blancas. El directo hablo un momento con el profesor indicándole cosas que los alumnos no podían escuchar desde sus asientos y se despidió dejando a la chica rubia y a Pyke con todo el mundo mirándolos. Lexa sabría todo esto si hubiese estado prestando atención pero ella seguía mirando a Costia. Podía pasarse todo el día observándola, era preciosa. Era suya.

Pyke carraspeo, se coloco al lado de la nueva apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- Alumnos, esta es vuestra nueva compañera de clase, acaba de mudarse aquí con su familia. Chica, preséntate. – le susurro al oído a la nueva- les has librado de un examen seguro que vas a hacer muchos amigos.

La chica se puso un poco roja mirando, metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Pero al final tomo fuerzas y comenzó a hablar.

\- Hola a todos, me llamo..- dijo con una voz muy dulce se notaba que le daba un poco de corte hablar delante de todos- acabo de llegar y mi mayor afición es pelear.

Esto hizo que Lexa reaccionase y la mirase de arriba abajo. ¿Pelear? ¿Había dicho pelear? Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada esta vez más despacio que al principio. Se notaba que se cuidaba, tenía un cuerpo increíble. Era realmente guapa.

No, Lex, centrate. Eso no es importante.

Sintió como la boca se le secaba, esa chica era realmente sexy pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba. Ella era le mejor luchadora de todo el instituto no quería que nadie llegase a quitarle ese puesto. Mucho menos esa chica. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

\- Costia – le susurro acercándose a ella- ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama?

Costia sonrio y le dio un timido beso en la mejilla mientras observaba a la rubia que se estaba sentando ocupando un pupitre libre en la primera fila. Era jodidamente sexy, el lunar que tenía encima del labio le daba un toque sexy que iba en contra de la delicadeza que le daban los demás rasgos. Sintió celos. Lexa nunca se interesaba por nadie pero estaba claro que esa chica le había interesado.

\- ¿Esa novata?-le dijo moviendo los labios.

Lexa afirmo con la cabeza mirando a su novia a la espera de una respuesta. Pyke ya había empezado su explicación.

\- Señoritas un poco de silencio allí atrás o voy a tener que separarlas.

Costia miro a su libro y en cuanto Pyke aparto su mirada de ella le hizo un gesto a Lexa para que entendiese que se lo diría luego.

Lexa se moría de ganas por saber el nombre de esa chica, no podía ser que alguien viniese a luchar en su equipo y ella no lo supiese. No. Tenía que saber todo de ella. En el fondo de su interior sabía que su interés por esa rubia no era solo porque pelease, le gustaba. Pero era algo que no admitiría ni bajo tortura.

 **He vuelto O_O! No actualizaré a diario pero intentaré que sea lo más constante que me sea posible. Espero vuestros comentarios sobre que os parece la historia y que opinais de los cap. Un saludo!**

 **Twitter: eli_gon_23**


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa intento prestar atención a las explicaciones de Pyke pero no se quitaba a la nueva de la cabeza. Se moría de ganas de saber si iba a o no a ser una nueva rival. El timbre al fin sonó.

Costia agarro su mano tirando de ella hacia la puerta, en realidad solían quedarse en clase hablando con sus amigos. A Lexa le extraño pero la siguió sin soltar su mano. Camino detrás de ella hasta el baño antes de que cerrase la puerta Costia ya estaba besándola. Lexa se dejo llevar colocando sus manos en la cintura de Costia que empezaba a meter sus manos por debajo de su camiseta.

Al sentir las manos frías de Costia en su cintura reacciono, se alejo de ella pegando su frente a la de la chica, tomando aire, y agarro sus manos por las muñecas para alejarla un poco de ella.

\- Costia..- la miro sin soltar sus manos.

\- ¿no quieres? – Costia le mordió el labio y Lexa sonrió.

\- Claro que quiero, siempre quiero pero- suspiro al sentir como Costia la besaba por el cuello- no aquí, tenemos que ir a clase.

Costia seguía besando su cuello, mordió su oreja tirando un poco. La estaba intentando calentar estaba claro, pero no podían hacerlo ahí, era una de las reglas que acordaron cuando Costia pidió el cambio de clase para estar juntas. Nada de sexo en el instituto. Lexa no podía arriesgarse a que alguien las pillase y el director llamase a sus padres.

\- Costia para- susurro intentando alejar a Costia que estaba haciéndole un chupetón en el cuello en ese momento.

Su chica no paró hasta que termino con lo que estaba haciendo. Se alejo enfadada. Apoyándose en los lavabos, podía notar como los nudillos de Costia se volvían blancos por la fuerza de su agarre. Lexa se aparto un poco de la puerta acercándose a ella. Estaba claro que a Costia le pasaba algo pero Lexa no llegaba a entender esa actitud. No sabía que decirle.

\- Vámonos a clase entonces- dijo enfadada saliendo y dando un portazo.

Lexa se quedo parada un momento. ¿Qué había hecho para que se enfadase así? No entendía nada. Salió del baño y camino hasta la clase. La profesora ya estaba en la puerta esperando que todos los alumnos terminasen de entrar. Paso junto al pupitre de la nueva. No pudo evitar sentir su perfume a vainilla. Le gustaba ese perfume, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro hasta llegar a sentarse en su pupitre.

Las clases pasaron como siempre. Lexa intento prestar atención, sus notas no podían bajar o perdería el deporte que tanto amaba. Intento evitar mirar a Costia que seguía enfadada, en los descansos había intentado hablar con ella pero siempre la había esquivado.

La profesora de última hora había faltado, aprovecharían para entrenar esa hora y así no tendrían que volver esta tarde. Los que no estaban en el equipo, podían irse a casa o quedarse en las gradas del gimnasio para ver el entrenamiento.

Lexa y Costia fueron a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa, ni siquiera allí Lexa pudo hablar con ella. Seguía enfadada con ella y eso la estaba matando. Cuando entro de nuevo en la pista del gimnasio se dio cuenta de que había bastante gente de su clase en las gradas, sobre todo una cara le llamo la atención. La novata. Estaba rodeada por Finn y Raven, los veía hablar y sonreír. Estaba claro que estarían preguntándole de todo.

Se coloco en su posición y empezó a seguir las indicaciones de Titus para el calentamiento. Después de veinte minutos empezó a explicarles un par de llaves, ordeno colocarse en parejas. Anya como siempre junto a Indra, ella busco a Costia.

Lexa se colocó las protecciones y los guantes. Dio unos pequeños saltos antes de colocarse delante de Costia, si normalmente tenía que concentrarse mucho para evitar que Costia la venciese cuando esta estaba enfadada era aún más difícil.

Costia empezó con un gancho de derecha que Lexa pudo esquivar, estaba golpeándola con toda su rabia podía sentirlo. No devolvía los golpes solo se protegía de ellos.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada verdad? – le dijo mientras Costia intentaba asestarle otro golpe.

\- Cállate y concéntrate, ni siquiera has podido devolverme los golpes- le dijo en un tono claramente de enfado.

Lexa sonrió al escucharla. Aprovecho la rabia de su oponente para utilizar la llave que Titus le acaba de enseñar, golpeó a Costia aprovechando de lo desprotegida que se quedaba cuando intentaba golpearla. Ese golpe hizo enfadar aún más a Costia que fue a por ella con todo, Lexa la sujeto, la hizo caer al suelo sujetándola.

\- Muy bien Lexa, parece que alguien ha entendido perfectamente lo que acabo de explicar- gritó Titus que caminaba cerca mirando como peleaban cada una de las parejas.

Lexa miró a Costia a los ojos, se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz. La soltó y la ayudo a levantarse. Costia rechazo la mano que le tendía y se levanto por si misma.

\- No te creas que por eso voy a perdonarte- volvió al ataque enseguida.

Volvieron a pelear como antes, centro su atención en evitar que la golpease. Sabía que tenía que dejar que Costia quemase toda su rabia pero no por eso iba a dejar que le hiciese daño, después tendría que contarle porque estaba así.

(Chica nueva- Clarke)

\- Raven – dijo mientras señalaba a una pareja de luchadoras- ¿Quiénes son esas dos?

Raven sonrió mirándola y después centrando su vista en esa pareja de luchadoras que la rubia le había señalado.

\- Son Lexa y Costia.

\- ¿Siempre pelean así de duro?

Raven empezó a reír a carcajadas, Octavia que estaba sentada detrás de ella se dio cuenta y le pregunto que qué pasaba. Raven le dijo entre risas lo que acababa de preguntarle la rubia. Clarke se encogió de hombros sin entender porque eso le había hecho tanta gracia.

\- Son pareja Clarke, y creemos que han discutido- le dijo al final Octavia al ver su cara de incredulidad- son la primera y segunda del campeonato. Llevan bastantes años ganando una o la otra.

\- ¿Se turnan para ganar?

\- No, al contrario. Se toman mucho más enserio ese deporte y esa pelea que cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Yo podría pelear? – dijo un poco avergonzada.

Raven paro de reírse al escuchar esas palabras y la miro muy seria. Podía sentir su mirada de sorpresa, no solo la suya sino la del grupo con el que estaba.

\- Clarke estás loca si quieres..- empezó a decir Raven.

\- Yo hacía taekwondo en mi anterior instituto.

Octavia puso su mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Clarke, si aceptas un consejo ni se te ocurra.

\- Eso no es un juego para ellas – interrumpió Raven- aquí o vas a por todas o te llevas todas las hostias posibles.

\- Quiero hacerlo- estaba segura de ella misma.

Tampoco es que fuese la mejor en su anterior instituto pero le había causado mucha curiosidad ver pelear así a esas dos chicas. Estaba decidida. Iba a entrar en ese equipo y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Octavia y Raven intentaron hacerla entrar en razón. Agradecía que se preocupasen por ella pero estaba decidida y al final las interrumpió.

\- ¿Cómo hago para entrar?

Ambas señalaron a un hombre calvo que paseaba con un chándal negro con el símbolo del instituto dando órdenes. Estaba claro que él era el entrenador del equipo. Se levanto del asiento en las gradas y comenzó a bajar.

\- Clarke suerte y se llama Titus- le dijo Raven un poco más alto para que la escuchase y haciéndole un gesto de ok con la mano.

Octavia se limito a mirarla. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Pero la conocían de apenas unas horas de clase, eran simpáticas pero no la conocían realmente. No entendía esa preocupación por ella. ¿Tan crueles eran esas dos? Bah, no tenía miedo.

Se acerco a Titus contándole que quería entrar en el equipo. Este sonrió al escucharla. Estaba cruzado de brazos delante de ella observándola.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres novata?- le dijo al cabo de un rato.

\- Si- dijo lo más tajante que pudo.

\- Está bien – señalo una puerta a la derecha- entra ahí y busca un uniforme de tu talla. Te espero en 5 minutos.

\- ¿Ahora?- dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Clarke negó con la cabeza y obedeció rápidamente. Al entrar por la puerta que le había señalado se dio cuenta de que estaba en un vestuario. Había una hombre mayor detrás de un mostrador que la observaba.

\- ¿Te has perdido rubita?

\- No – dudo en que decir a continuación- el entrenador me ha dicho

\- ¿Titus?- la interrumpió.

\- Si, quiere que me ponga un uniforme para hacer una prueba.

La mujer sonrió sorprendida, la ayudo dándole un pantalón azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca con el logo del instituto y unas letras. La camiseta le iba a quedar bastante ancha. Se fue a cambiarse a una de las cabinas, se quito la ropa y se puso la que acababan de darle. Llevaba razón la camiseta le quedaba enorme dudo si atársela un poco, al final decidió que no. Había olvidado que no traía zapatillas y estaba claro que no iban a tener unas para dejarle. Las que llevaba ahora no eran las adecuadas para pelear pero salió del cubículo con ellas.

Cuando atravesó de nuevo la puerta de vuelta al gimnasio, Titus la esperaba cruzado de brazos cerca del centro del gimnasio. Clarke camino hacia allí. Titus le hizo un gesto para que se quitase las zapatillas.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Clarke esperando que le diese alguna orden.

\- Vas a pelear con nuestra mejor luchadora en estos momentos.- Clarke trago saliva al escuchar a ello. Oh no. Estaba claro que esto empezaba difícil.

\- Entendido.

\- Lexa ven aquí, las demás fuera del gimnasio- grito refiriéndose a una luchadora morena, las demás salieron de allí obedeciendo inmediatamente.

La vio acercarse con unos pantalones cortos negros con una raya blanca y un sujetador deportivo a juego con el pantalón. Los guantes al contrario del equipo que llevaba eran rojos. Con unos infinitos grabados en negro. Clarke la miro de arriba abajo paseando su vista por cada parte del cuerpo de la morena.

Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, su mirada se fijo en su clavícula y no puedo evitar morderse el labio mientras la observaba. Dios daba ganas de empezar a comérsela a besos allí mismo. Los labios carnosos que tenía. Esos ojos tan verdes.

Clarke céntrate, Respira. Es una chica guapa más.

Si iba a recibir una paliza estaba encantada de que fuese ella la encargada de dársela. Era como dejarse golpear por un ángel caído del cielo. Lo único que le desagradaba de esa chica es su seriedad. Necesitaba verla sonreír pero si así era capaz de hacerla sentir tanto de golpe no quería ver el efecto que podía causar una sonrisa. Estaba colocada enfrente de ella esperando la orden de Titus.

\- Lexa intenta no hacerle mucho, te dejo a solas un momento tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo Titus mirando a la chica morena que asintió. Tenía todo el pelo recogido en una coleta alta

\- Bueno novata cuando quieras- la miro fijamente levantando una golpearme.

Clarke la miro sorprendida por el tono tan frío que había usado. Esto le dio la fuerza necesaria para centrarse. Se ajusto bien los guantes y sonrió. Imito la postura que Lexa tenía, en verdad Clarke no tenía idea de que le iban a servir tantas años en taewkondo en estos momentos.

\- Lista – intento asestar un golpe a Lexa pero la esquivo y le devolvió un golpe directo a sus costillas. Clarke retrocedió con el dolor.

El gesto de Lexa se relajo. Estaba claro que esa chica no iba a ser rival para ella. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Pensaba que con el golpe que acababa de darle, se retiraría.

Pero la sorprendió antes de que pudiese protegerse Clarke lanzo una patada a su cintura que Lexa no pudo evitar. No iba a ser tan fácil.

\- ¿Sabes novata?- empezó a decirle mientras intentaba golpearla y la rubia se protegía- Puedes saber cómo es un luchador por la manera en que recibe su primer golpe. Solo hay dos tipos.

Clarke se distrajo con la voz de esa chica, sonaba tan jodidamente sexy que no pudo evitar que la golpease con el puño en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué dos tipos?- se limito a decir mientras intentaba atacar.

Cada vez su posición de lucha era más cercana, sus cuerpos cada vez más cerca mientras intentaban golpearse la una a la otra. Cuando Clarke consiguió darle otra patada al fin Lexa se alejo un poco y continúo.

\- Cuando te dan tu mente solo tiene dos pensamientos. Retirarte o ir a por todas. ¿Cuál vas a ser tu novata?

Le dijo con un tono demasiado sexy Clarke perdió su posición por la distracción. Recibió un derechazo que la derribo directamente al suelo. Por fin vio la sonrisa de Lexa observándola con satisfacción.

Clarke le hizo una llave desde el suelo que la pillo desprevenido. Sin darse cuenta Clarke estaba encima del cuerpo de Lexa, sujetándola con esa llave. La morena no podía moverse, sentía el cuerpo caliente de la otra pegado al suyo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que has podido tumbar a mi mejor luchadora – grito Titus aplaudiendo desde la puerta del vestuario.

Clarke reaccionó soltando el agarre que sometía a Lexa y se quito de encima. Se ruborizo de golpe. Tendió su mano para que la morena se levantase pero esta la rechazo se levanto y se marcho hacia el vestuario sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Entonces? – dijo Clarke mirando a Titus.

\- Estas dentro novata.

Lexa entró a la ducha totalmente cabreada, como esa novata había podido derribarla. Era increíble. El agua fría recorrió todo su cuerpo calmando sus músculos. Respiro hondo mientras se enjabonada. La novata era de las que iban a por todo, como ella. Sonrió al recordar el cuerpo de la rubia pegado al suyo.

Parecía que la novata con un poco de entrenamiento podía llegar al pódium junto a ella y Costia. Oh dios. Costia. Se le había olvidado que estaba enfadada. Salió rápido de la ducha, se seco y se vistió. Busco su teléfono en la mochila.

 ** _[Lexa]: Creo que tenemos nueva compañera en el equipo._**

 ** _[Costia]: ¿ni siquiera has podido con ella?_**

Lexa se sorprendió con esa respuesta. Odiaba cuando Costia se ponía de esa forma. Desde que empezaron a pelear Costia odiaba que alguien intentase arrebatarle el primer puesto. Cada vez que ella conseguía ganarle se tiraba una semana sin hablarle.

 ** _[Lexa]: Solo era una prueba…_**

 ** _[Costia]: Ya me encargaré yo de probar a la novata._**

 ** _Perdón por la tardanza, espero que os gusté os leo ;)_**

 ** _Twitter: eli_gon_23_**


	3. Chapter 3

Su rutina por la mañana había sido la de siempre. Solo con la excepción del mensaje de Costia que estaba vez no había llegado. Ya había pensado en ello mientras corría en la cinta del gimnasio. Le llevaría el desayuno a casa y hablarían.

Por suerte para Lexa los padres de Costia tenían más que aceptada la sexualidad de su hija y la apoyaban en todo. Conocían la relación que ambas tenían, aparco su bici en la entrada de la casa de Costia. Le había escrito un par de mensajes pero su novia tan cabezota como siempre había pasado de responderle.

Toco el timbre y espero con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ahora estaba empezando a pensar que lo de venir quizás no había sido tan buena idea. La puerta se abrió terminando con sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Lexa, ¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano? – dijo Jason.

\- He venido a ver a su hija, ¿Está?- dijo sonriendo le caía muy bien Jason.

El padre de Costia se aparto de la puerta señalando la escalera indicándole que Costia estaba arriba. Jason desapareció por el pasillo hasta el salón. Desde que Jason se entero de que estaban saliendo las apoyo, y las solía dejar solas en casa. Confiaba en ellas ya se lo había dicho varias veces, eran buenas chicas.

Lexa estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Costia, trago saliva y toco suavemente. No sabía que recibimiento podía esperarse.

\- Pasa- escucho su voz calmada al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió despacio y sonrió al verla así. Costia estaba en ropa interior sentada en su cama mirándola. Sus miradas estaban perdidas la una en la otra hasta que Lexa no aguanto más y decidió que su mirada necesitaba recorrer el cuerpo de su chica. Costia sonrió al sentirse observada.

\- ¿Quieres que me levante para que me veas mejor? – sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Podrías quitártelo creo que prefiero la vista sin ropa- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y la besaba.

Sonrieron mientras se besaban, sin darse cuenta se habían tumbado en la cama una encima de la otra. Costia rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras Lexa intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ese beso había sido demasiado excitante. Cuando pudo pego su frente a la de Costia sonriendo y rozando sus labios suavemente con los suyos. Un leve roce. Costia sonrió acariciándole la cara.

\- Creo que este recibimiento es que ya no estás enfadada – le susurro al oído mientras se tumbaba a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- No, ya no lo estoy ¿pero qué haces aquí? – la miro de reojo mientras sentía como la morena rodeaba su cintura con un brazo.

\- Te he traído el desayuno – dijo sonriente sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirándola – Esta en la mochila, ¿te apetece?

\- Siempre, si me lo traes tú- se tumbo apoyándose en un codo mirando a Lexa- ¿no vas a preguntarme por qué me había enfadado?

Lexa se había levantado de la cama y estaba sacando de la mochila una bolsa llena de croissants recién hechos. Y un termo con algo caliente. También había traído dos pequeños vasos de plástico. Había pensado en todo como siempre. Lo coloco todo en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente, la giro de nuevo hacia la cama.

\- Estabas enfadada porque hay alguien que te está robando la atención de todos en el instituto- terminó la frase y volvió a girarse para servir el chocolate caliente en los vasos.

\- No es eso..- Se levanto de la cama y se sentó encima de Lexa que rodeo su cintura con sus brazos- Me está robando la tuya.

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo sorprendida

\- Vi como la miraste y luego querías saber su nombre- dijo en un susurro escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Lexa para ocultarse de la vergüenza que le daban esos celos.

Lexa empezó a reír a carcajadas después de escuchar aquello. Cuando pudo contener la risa la beso en la mejilla y agarro su mejillas para que la mirase.

\- No tienes rival mi niña – le dio un pico- y por favor vístete para desayunar o ¿Prefieres pasar del desayuno? Digamos que así no voy a poder resirtirme.

Costia sonrió mordiéndole el labio, se sentó a horcajadas encima de Lexa y comenzó a besarla. Las manos de Lexa estaban sobre el culo de su chica apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. La puerta sonó.

\- Chicas si no tardáis mucho os acerco hasta el instituto- les gritó Jason.

Ambas sonrieron, Costia se quito de encima y comenzó a vestirse mientras Lexa no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo. Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que era para ella el cuerpo desnudo de Costia.

Desayunaron en el salón con Jason, hicieron algunas bromas. A Lexa le gustaba esto, se sentía en familia. Nunca había podido tener un momento así con Costia y sus padres porque ellos se negaban totalmente, de hecho cada vez que invitaba a Costia a su casa para estudiar, tenían que hacerlo en el salón bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

La mañana en clases fue como siempre, había estado feliz todo el día y Costia también. Estaban ya en la última hora. Le encantaba verla sonreír, y le encantaba que se pusiese celosa así por esas bobadas. Como iba a gustarle la novata. La novata oh dios. Se le había olvidado que consiguió derribarla. La busco con la mirada por la clase.

Al final la encontró estaba sentada delante de Finn, con Octavia y Raven en los pupitres de al lado del suyo. No pudo evitar observar como Finn le pasaba una notita a Clarke, que la agarraba y como este aprovechaba para acariciarle la mano.

Vaya con la rubia, un día en clase y ya estaba volviéndolos locos. Sintió algo que no esperaba sentir. Le molestaba. Seguro que era porque Finn era un imbécil que no paraba de intentar ligar con todas. Aparto su vista volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia Costia, pero ese sentimiento de enfado no desaparecía.

El timbro sonó al fin, tenía que ir con Costia hasta su casa recoger su bici y desde allí ir hasta su casa. No podía quedarse a comer con su novia, su madre se lo prohibiría y pasaba de enfadarla aún más.

Tenían entrenamiento a las 6. Se estaba bajando del coche y despidiéndose de su padre cuando se giró y cerró la puerta del coche se dio cuenta de que Finn la esperaba apoyado a un par de coches de distancia con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Por qué golpeaste a Clarke?- le soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? – lo miró sorprendida, tenía que ser una broma.

\- Tiene la mejilla morada, la golpeaste, lo tapo con el maquillaje pero yo lo note- le dijo con claro gesto de enfado mientras seguía mirándola.

Lexa negó con la cabeza, y siguió caminando hacia el gimnasio del instituto ignorando a Finn. Había golpeado a Clarke porque estaban luchando. Si no quiere golpes que no se apunte a un equipo de Kick boxing. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso lo que la estaba enfadando, apretó la mandíbula conteniendo la rabia. ¿Por qué cojones tenía Finn que proteger a la novata? ¿Ya se habían liado?

\- Lexa ni se te ocurra volver a golpearla – Sintió como Finn la agarraba del brazo haciendo que tuviera que girarse y mirarlo- o te devolveré cada golpe multiplicado.

\- Mira imbécil – le gritó mientras se quitaba el agarre de Finn en su brazo- Tu puta novia – le gritó, Finn intento golpearle la cara pero Lexa tenía mucho más entrenamiento y le agarro la mano evitando ser golpeada- se apunto a un equipo de lucha Finn, supéralo y ni se te ocurra volver a intentar golpearme.

\- Clarke no es una puta y no es mi novia, es especial- le dijo con rabia intentando volver a golpearla. Pero Lexa de nuevo le sujeto justo a tiempo.

Se alejo sin decir nada. Lexa trago salivo, sabía que no había querido decir eso de la novata. No quería haberla insultado así, estaba enfadada por que Finn estuviera allí defendiéndola. Entro en los vestuarios para cambiarse gracias a la interrupción de ese idiota llegaría tarde. Ella ya sabía el castigo por llegar tarde.

Se cambió lo más rápido que puedo, y salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio. Titus había empezado con el calentamiento. Se puso serio en cuanto la vió entrar corriendo. Se cruzo de brazos y se acerco.

\- Muy bien chicas, Lexa ha llegado tarde- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Lexa que se puso rígida de golpe.

Clarke estaba asustada, no tenía idea de que iba a pasar con esa chica morena ahora. Estaba claro que por la cara que esa chica tenía había un castigo para ella. Pero acababan de empezar, solo había sido un minuto. Miro a Anya, era la única del grupo de chicas que se había comportado amigablemente con ella.

\- ¿Anya que le va a hacer? Ha sido un minuto- susurro en su oído lo más bajito que pudo.

\- Ahora lo verás Clarke, no te preocupes- se limito a responderle.

Lexa había agachado la cabeza mirando directamente a sus zapatillas. No podía protestar, era su culpa. Ella ya sabía el castigo. Solo estaba esperando la orden de Titus.

\- Dos filas separadas por un metro de distancia ahí enfrente.- gritó. Lexa se tensó.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Clarke sonrojada levemente. No podía aguantar más sin saber que iba a pasar ahora.

\- Había olvidado que teníamos una novata- Titus metió sus manos en los bolsillo y miro a Lexa- Dile que le pasará si llega tarde.

\- Nunca llegamos tarde. El entrenamiento es sagrado. – Trago saliva levantando la vista y mirando los ojos azules de Clarke que la observaban estaba claro que se sabía esa norma de memoria- Cada una me golpeará una vez, su mejor golpe. No entrenaré después de eso, tendré que estar corriendo todo el tiempo. Al terminar el calentamiento otra vez me golpeareis todas.

\- Yo no voy a golpearla por llegar un minuto tarde- Dijo la rubia claramente enfadada.

Titus se cruzo de brazos observando a Clarke con gesto de reprobación. Lexa negó con la cabeza mirando a Clarke como pidiéndole que no hiciese nada. Titus observo la fila que se había formado.

\- Estamos listas- dijo otra chica morena desde la primera posición de la fila.

Clarke se giró para observar que la chica que esperaba en primer lugar era la que Octavia y Raven le habían dicho que era la novia de Lexa. ¿No podía hacer nada para evitar eso? Era su novia. Había sido un maldito minuto.

Lexa dio un paso hacia delante en cuanto Titus le hizo un gesto con la mano. Costia le asesto el primer golpe, después Anya, Indra, y dos chicas más de las cuales Clarke no conocía ni el nombre.

Era el turno de Clarke, Lexa se puso enfrente de ella mirándola. Tenía la cara enrojecida por los golpes. Clarke no quería golpearla.

\- Novata tienes que hacerlo o te echará- le susurro delante de ella- ¿vas a salir corriendo ahora?

\- ¿De verdad crees que voy a pegarte por llegar un minuto tarde?- le grito enfadada.

\- Clarke, ¿estás dentro o estás fuera?- gritó Titus a su espalda- Este equipo se toma las normas enserio.

\- Clarke- dijo Lexa en un susurro.

A la rubia se le encogió el corazón. Le encantaba escuchar su nombre en su boca. La estaba mirando fijamente con esos ojos verdes, podía imaginarse perdiéndose en ellos. Ella estaba esperando, solo había dicho su nombre como memorizándolo.

\- Hazlo- volvió a susurrar Lexa- no vas a hacerme daño Clarke.

Cerró los ojos al hacerlo, la golpeó, un derechazo limpió y preciso. No le había dado con todas su fuerzas, no podía. Lexa sonrió la miro acariciándose donde la había golpeado.

\- Muy bien novata- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía corriendo empezando con el resto de su castigo.

Clarke se quedo boquiabierta. Esta gente tenía que estar loca si por un minuto tenía que hacer eso. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber tomado la decisión de entrar. En su equipo de instituto competían porque disfrutaban haciéndolo, no hacían del hecho de entrenar una obligación sagrada de ese tipo.

Estuvo atenta a todas las indicaciones que Titus le daba en el calentamiento, ya que estaba allí tenía que hacerlo bien. Se concentro todo lo que pudo evitando mirar como Lexa daba vueltas corriendo por todo el gimnasio. No entendía como podía mantener ese ritmo.

\- Muy bien ahora por parejas, vamos a pelear- dijo Titus.

\- No tengo pareja- dijo la chica morena de antes, Costia había dicho Anya que se llamaba tenía que aprenderse los nombres rápido- la mía está dando vueltas.

\- Cierto- Titus miro hacia Clarke- ¿estás preparada para esto?

Clarke asintió como respuesta. No. No estaba preparada para que esa chica luchase contra ella. Era una puta locura haberse apuntado a esto. Cuando lucho contra Lexa ya había empezado a dudar de ello pero la belleza y lo que le trasmitió en esa pelea habían hecho que continuase.

Observo como Costia sonreía, demasiado contenta para que todo esto fuese una casualidad. Parecía que estaba paladeando lo bien que acababa de salirle una travesura. ¿Habrían quedado ella y Lexa en llegar tarde? No. No podía ser.

\- Novata ¿ estás lista? – le dijo la morena que tenía delante, ya se había colocado los protectores y los guantes.

\- Me llamo Clarke, dame un minuto.

La rubia camino hacia el banco donde había dejado su mochila, agarro las protecciones y los guantes y se los ajusto. Lexa estaba por allí justo en ese momento. Le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino. Como un cordero al matero pensó para sí misma. En que líos me meto yo solita.

Volvió al lugar de la pelea, se coloco enfrente de la morena y cuando iba a decirle que estaba lista ella la observo sonriente y hablo.

\- Muy bien novata, vamos a jugar- sonrió y le soltó el primer golpe.

Clarke no había tenido tiempo ni de cubrirse. Costia estaba dándole un golpe tras otros, sin permitirle coger aire. Golpeo sus costillas varias veces, si hubiese sido otra chica ya estaría llorando en el suelo, pero ella nunca se rendía. Se mordió el labio y concentro toda su rápida en el derechazo que le lanzo a Costia. Esta lo esquivo, esto hizo que Clarke se temiese lo peor. Y asi fue antes de que se diese Costia hizo algo que la llevo al suelo, desde allí solo sentía como Costia seguía golpeándola encima de ella.

\- Costia para..- escucho la voz de Lexa, todas las chicas habían formado un círculo alrededor de esa pelea pero solo Lexa hablaba.

Se metió en medio de la pelea alejando a Costia de los hombros del cuerpo de Clarke. Clarke estaba tirada en la colchoneta, tenía una pequeña herida en el labio, su boca sabía a sangre.

\- Es mi pelea, no puedes detenerla Lex- seguía gritando Costia a quien sujetaba ahora Anya.

Lexa se acerco a Clarke, agarrándola para ayudar a levantarse. Clarke agradeció que Lexa la ayudase, sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes. Quería matar a aquella chica, era un simple entrenamiento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

Lexa parecía de verdad preocupada por ella. Se limito a asentir como respuesta. Pero no lo estaba. Se sentía en la maldita basura.

Costia se había soltado del agarre de Anya e Indra y las miraba.

\- Vamos novata, no hemos terminado. Aquí las peleas terminan con una rendición.- miro a su alrededor- ¿alguna la ha escuchado decir me rindo?

Clarke sintió como la rabia inundaba cada uno de sus músculos. La odiaba. Quería golpearla hasta borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia. No iba a rendirse.

\- Costia para ya, te has pasado- dijo Lexa que aún sujetaba a Clarke por la cintura- cuando vuelva Titus se va a enfadar.

Clarke aparto el agarre que Lexa tenía en si cintura, no iba a dejar que Costia la humillase así. No. Iba a partirle la cara a esa zorra. Lexa volvió a agarrarla por la muñeca haciendo que tuviese que mirarla.

\- Clarke no lo hagas, es lo que quiere..- le dijo intentando rogándole- es tu decisión, tú decides tú lugar en una pelea, si lo haces vuelves ahí con todas las consecuencias.

Lexa tenía un nudo en el estomago, desde que había visto como Titus salía del gimnasio y no supervisaba las peleas sabía que Costia iba a pasarse pero no esperaba que tanto, no entendía por qué tanta rabia con la nueva.

Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Clarke, ella ya la había defendido una vez se lo debía por no querer golpearla al principio pero si quería luchar contra su novia era su decisión. La observo mientras la rubia dudaba.

\- ¿Y bien Clarke? Solo tienes que decirle que te rindes- susurro esperando que entrase en razón.

\- ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Dejarías que alguien te humillase así?- le soltó mirándola a los ojos.

La novata había disparado directa al corazón. No. Ella tampoco se rendiría, ella le devolvería cada golpe y si no pudiese ganar la pelear aguantaría cada golpe. Morir peleando. Esa era su filosofía a la hora de pelear "No pain no gain". Sin dolor no hay recompensa

 **...**

 **Lo siento por tardar, espero vuestros comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa miro los ojos azules de Clarke durante un segundo más antes de soltar el agarre de su mano. La libero, era su decisión. Ella no podía hacer nada más por esa chica, entendía que no quisiese dejar que Costia la humillase así. Se dio la vuelta y se aparto. No podía impedir que eso pasase pero nadie la obligaba a estar allí, se fue directa a los vestuarios. No quería verlo.

Clarke se quedó sorprendida al verla salir del gimnasio, pensaba que ella iba a quedarse. Fue Anya quien se acerco a ella.

\- ¿Clarke estás bien? – intento agarrarla pasando su brazo por la cintura.

\- Estoy bien, no voy a dejar que me humille así- quito el brazo de Anya de su cintura.

\- Es una locura, va a darte una paliza..

Clarke apretó su mandíbula con claro gesto de enfado y suspiro, se estaba hartando de que nadie confiase en que ella tuviese una mínima posibilidad. En el fondo algo dentro de ella le decía que debería salir corriendo del gimnasio ahora que podía pero había otra parte que no dejaría que la humillasen así.

Bebió un poco de agua de su botella. Volvió a colocarse los guantes bien y volvió al lugar donde Costia la esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya si la novata quiere jugar – dijo mientras sonreía mirándola.

Estaba claro que Costia disfrutaba de todo esto, Clarke aún no entendía que cable se le cruzaba a esa chica para comportarse de esa manera con ella. Siempre había pensado que las personas no son malas porque sí, que siempre hay un motivo detrás de todo. Pero con esta chica estaba totalmente sin ideas. ¿Podía ser Costia la excepción a ese pensamiento?

Costia había seguido diciendo cosas para provocarla pero Clarke estaba demasiado entretenida en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta, y sobre todo para darse cuenta de la patada a las costillas que Costia le propino.

El dolor la hizo reaccionar, llevo su mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe. La rabia que le dio eso hizo que lanzase un derechazo a Costia con toda la fuerza de las que disponía en ese momento. El puño de Clarke impacto en la mejilla de la morena, ella esperaba que Costia se resintiese de ese golpe pero al contrario sonrió como si simplemente hubiese recibido una caricia. Clarke estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Costia lanzo un par de golpes más que Clarke puedo esquivar, la cara de la morena reflejaba una concentración absoluta y esa sonrisa diabólica no se borraba de su cara. Estaba claro que Costia estaba disfrutando, que tenía total seguridad en que iba a derribar a Clarke en cualquier momento.

Clarke intento golpearla un par de veces pero la morena volvió a esquivar sus golpes, parecía que Costia la estaba estudiando porque no le devolvía ningún golpe solo se limitaba a protegerse y observarla.

\- Creo que ya ha estado bien de jugar por hoy ¿No crees novata?

Dijo mientras lanzaba un gancho de izquierda que Clarke no pudo esquivar. Recibió un par de golpes más en la cara, Costia la golpeaba con tanta fuerza y rabia que a su cuerpo no le daba tiempo a reaccionar y devolverle algún golpe.

Clarke noto el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Le había partido el labio. Devolvió uno de los golpes y Costia se alejo dejándola tomar un poco de aire.

\- Y ahora vamos a ver como peleas sin poder apoyar esa pierna – susurro mientras la miraba.

Costia golpeo la rodilla de la rubia con una fuerte patada. Sonrió en cuanto vio como Clarke no podía apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en esa pierna. Fue Lexa quién le enseño ese golpe, la primera vez que lucharon juntas. Ese golpe impedía a cualquier luchador poder cambiar el peso de su cuerpo para golpear como se debía.

Clarke intento volver a colocarse, pero la rodilla le dolía lo suficiente como para intentar apoyarse lo menos posible en esa pierna. Estaba claro que esta lucha no iba a ser limpia.

Costia volvió a golpearla en la rodilla, ahora más fuerte que antes. Clarke cayó al suelo, no podía apoyar la pierna.

\- Ríndete novata – le gritó observándola- ya estás de rodillas aprovecha la ocasión.

Clarke negó con la cabeza e intento levantarse. Costia le lanzo una patada a la cara y todo se volvió negro para Clarke.

(Lexa)

Lexa estaba dándose una ducha, podía escuchar el jaleo de la pelea allí fuera. Se limito a seguir enjabonándose e intentar evitar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo allí fuera.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó los gritos de Titus, estaba claro que por fin había vuelto. No tardo en empezar a gritar su nombre, salió de la ducha se seco lo más rápido que pudo, Se coloco la ropa interior y se puso unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo en cuanto cruzo la puerta entrando de nuevo en el gimnasio.

No pudo decir nada más cuando vió como la novata estaba tendida en el suelo, con el labio sangrando, la cara hinchada de los golpes y totalmente inconsciente. Trago saliva. Se quedo helada al verla allí.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día mirando? Maldita sea Lexa ven a ayudarme- le gritó mirándola- las demás perderos de mi vista porque no respondo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? – susurro Anya que se sentía culpable por no haber hecho nada por la nueva.

\- Ya podías haber ayudado cuando le estaban partiendo la cara, lárgate- le ordeno Titus.

Anya y las demás obedecieron. Todas se sentían un poco culpables por haber dejado que Costia se cebase así con esa chica. Pero todas sabían que si se hubiesen metido en medio habría sido mucho peor.

Lexa se acerco con cuidado, se puso de rodillas al lado de la rubia. Paso su mano por la mejilla. Estaba claro que le habían dado una paliza, pero ya se lo había advertido era mejor rendirse.

\- Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería, como el director se entere de esto van a cerrar el maldito equipo- dijo Titus en tono enfadado.

\- Eso no va a pasar, vamos- se limito a responder Lexa.

Ayudo a Titus a levantar a Clarke de la colchoneta, la llevaron hasta la pequeña enfermería que había en el gimnasio. La tumbaron allí y Titus se encargo de limpiarle la sangre que aún brotaba del labio de Clarke, mientras Lexa observaba todo desde una esquina de la habitación. No podía creerse que todo esto estuviese pasando.

Como por culpa de Costia el equipo tuviese que cerrar la iba a escuchar. La novata tampoco le había hecho nada malo para que se comportase así. Se había pasado de la raya, apretó los puños aguantando las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara.

\- Lexa sujeta esta gasa en su labio, voy a por hielo por favor- le dijo Titus.

Lexa asintió y se acerco para sujetar la gasa en el labio de Clarke. Titus salió cerrando la puerta y dejándolas completamente solas en esa habitación. Lexa solo escuchaba el latido de su corazón por la rabia.

No pudo evitar mirarla, tenía la cara destrozada por los golpes y aún así estaba guapa. Esa chica tenía algo especial, algo que la hacía diferente pero aún no podía decir el que. De repente noto como el cuerpo de la rubia se movía un poco e intentaba incorporarse, Lexa la agarro por el hombro y acerco su rostro al de la rubia para susurrarle al oído.

\- Tranquila Clarke, estás bien..- la rubia intento abrir un poco los ojos- no te levantes, Titus vendrá en un par de minutos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto tumbada mirándola con un susurro de voz, estaba claro que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- Bueno digamos que te han dado un paliza – sonrió aprentando la gasa en su labio- pero tranquila era algo que yo ya sabía que iba a pasar.

Clarke se incorporo de golpe sentándose sobre la camilla, apartando la mano de Lexa y sujetando ella misma su propia gasa.

\- ¿Y si lo sabías por qué cojones no hiciste algo para pararla?- le espeto la rubia enfadada.

\- Te advertí que lo dejases Clarke pero querías pelear- le respondió lo más seca que pudo.

\- Claro quería pelear con la loca de tu novia – tiró la gasa a la papelera que tenía al lado- hoy me levante con ganas de que me partiesen la cara y aquí estoy.

\- Querías pelear Clarke, podías haber dicho me rindo.- esta vez Lexa no pudo evitar alzar la voz un poco- no podía meterme en medio.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué era tu novia quién estaba pegándome? – Volvió a gritarle Clarke mientras intentaba levantarse de la camilla.

Lexa agarro a la rubia obligándola a permanecer sentada, la miro fijamente y respiro hondo intentando calmarse. Estaba claro que esta chica era muy cabezota.

\- No es por eso, yo no- intento decir algo más pero no le salía nada.

\- ¿Tú no qué? Yo no quería pelear ella hizo todo lo posible para provocarme- le volvió a rebatir.

\- Querías pelear Clarke, era perder lo que no querías. – Lexa se lo grito enfadada cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de ella lo más posible.

Por suerte Titus entro de nuevo con una bolsa de hielo. Lexa salió de allí en cuanto Titus entró en la enfermería. La estaba sacando de sus casillas. Esa chica intentaba hacerla sentir culpable cuando había sido ella misma quien había querido seguir luchando. Podía haberse rendido. Había tenido la opción de decir me rindo. Pero no, ahora la culpa era suya por no ponerse en medio.

(Clarke)

La frase que Lexa le había gritado no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza, no le había respondido porque sabía que tenía razón. Quería partirle la cara a Costia no que sucediese al revés. Se había pasado con Lexa. No sabía muy bien porque había pagado todo su enfado con ella que no tenía culpa. ¿Qué esperaba? Era su novia de la que estaban hablando, era normal que la defendiese.

Titus le tendió un par de hielos en una pequeña bolsita. Clarke lo cogió colocándoselo encima de los golpes de la cara.

\- Clarke lo siento, voy a tomar medidas por lo que te ha pasado – le dijo, sonaba muy arrepentido.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien- se limito a decirle.

Se levanto de la camilla y tuvo que agarrarse. La rodilla aún le dolía. Titus se acerco para ayudarla.

\- Clarke he escuchado lo que gritabais, perdona que me entrometa pero Lexa no tiene la culpa

\- Lo sé, estaba enfadada y a veces lo pago con gente que no tiene culpa- se sentó sobre la camilla y coloco el hielo en su rodilla.

\- Es una buena chica y tú también lo eres, Costia por el contrario..- se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de la camilla.

\- Costia por el contrario está loca- no pudo evitar terminar la frase de su profesor por él.

\- Podría decirse así- dijo Titus mientras pasaba su mano por su cara- ¿Quieres que le diga al director lo que paso hoy aquí?

\- ¿Y qué nos mande a todas a casa por ella? No – dijo sorprendida y negando con la cabeza.

\- Clarke, si no avisamos esto puede pasar no siempre puedo estar vigilando.

\- Podré defenderme sola, solo necesito un poco de entrenamiento.

\- Está bien, empezarás a hacer horas extra con Anya, ella te enseñara.

\- ¿Podría ser otra persona? – se le escapo el primer pensamiento que cruzaba su mente. Tenía que disculparse con Lexa y quizás esa fuese la mejor manera.

\- ¿Lexa? – la miró claramente sorprendido- No sé yo si..

\- Se lo pediré después de pedirle disculpas – le interrumpió de nuevo- ¿?

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la enfermería, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y tres rostros aparecieron. Finn, Raven y Octavia.

\- ¿Podemos entrar? – Raven hablo primero- nos hemos enterado de lo que le había pasado a Clarke y..

\- No hemos podido evitar venir a ayudarla – termino Finn.

\- Podéis pasar y ayudar a Clarke a irse a casa, está bien – dijo Titus.

Octavia y Raven se acercaron a Clarke para darle un abrazo, Finn fue el último en acercarse, la agarro por la cintura para ayudarla a andar. Juntos los cuatro, salieron de allí.

(Lexa)

Estaba caminando hasta casa cuando sintió como la moto de Costia reducía su velocidad a su lado. Normalmente Costia la acercaba a casa en moto pero hoy no le apetecía nada compartir un momento más con ella.

\- Ey guapa ¿te llevo a algún sitio? – le dijo Costia en tono de broma

\- Paso- le respondió lo mas tajantemente que pudo.

\- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

\- No, estoy súper feliz porque le hayas partida la cara a una niñata y podamos perder la oportunidad de practicar el deporte que amo. ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Lex, no pensé que – dudó en que decir.

\- ¿No pensaste? – se giró para poder gritarle a la cara todo lo que pensaba- Eso es lo que te pasa que tú nunca piensas, te dejas llevar y ya asumirán los demás las consecuencias por ti. Por mi puedes largarte porque no pienso subirme a tu maldita moto.

Costia se pensó si responder, pero negó con la cabeza acelero y salió de allí. Ya hablarían. Estaba claro que no era el momento.

La cabeza de Lexa no paraba de dar vueltas a todo lo que había pasado hoy, se había esforzado por hacer feliz a Costia e intentar disipar sus celos pero ella había seguido igual. Daba igual lo que ella hiciese, Costia siempre hacía lo que le apetecía sin pensar en las consecuencias de nada. Estaba harta de riñas y peleas, de tener que cargar con responsabilidades que no le correspondían. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero ultimamente la universidad me satura demasiado. Espero que os guste y por supuesto espero vuestros comentarios. Un saludo.**

 **Twitter: eli_gon_23**


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado una semana desde la pelea entre Costia y Clarke. Lexa había pasado toda la semana evitando ver a su novia. No tenía ganas de tenerla cerca, no le apetecía mirar esos ojos marrones y que la convenciese de que no tenía culpa de nada como solía hacerse.

Se acababa de despedir de su padre en el aparcamiento cuando caminaba hacia el instituto con los auriculares de su ipod a todo volumen. No escuchó como alguien la llamaba, sintió que alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y se giró para saber quién era. Esperaba que fuese Costia y su cara de mal humor se desvaneció cuando puedo ver esos ojos azules observándola.

Clarke sonrió haciéndole un gesto indicándole que se quitará los auriculares. Aparto su mano del hombro de Lexa, ella también había sentido una pequeña descarga al tocarla. Cuando al fin Lexa guardo su ipod en el bolsillo, Clarke comenzó a hablar.

\- Lo siento, llevo toda la semana intentando buscarte para decirlo – no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decirlo. No le gustaba pedir disculpas pero sabía que esta vez eran merecidas.

\- No tienes porque disculparte conmigo, novata – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar dejando a la rubia allí plantada mirándola.

Cuando Clarke reacciono aligero su paso para alcanzar a Lexa que ya estaba subiendo los escalones de la entrada.

\- ¿Vuelvo a ser la novata? ¿Has olvidado mi nombre? – le dijo con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

\- No lo he olvidado Clarke – siguió caminando con Clarke a su lado siguiéndola- pero no tenemos más que hablar.

\- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por lo que le ha pasado a Costia?- Lexa se paró de golpe mirando sorprendida a la rubia, estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. – La han expulsado del instituto por lo de la pelea

\- ¿Qué? – Lexa sentía como el suelo que tenía a sus pies se hundía, habían expulsado a Costia y ella ni siquiera se había enterado.

\- De verdad yo no quería fue Titus quien hablo con el director – dijo Clarke titubeando.

\- No pasa nada, adiós Clarke – le soltó y se fue en dirección a la oficina del director.

Lexa no podía creerse que nadie la hubiese avisado de eso, y mucho menos que hubiese sido Titus quien avisase al director. Clarke había dicho que no quería que se tomasen medidas en la enfermería, Anya le había contado eso. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y desbloqueo el número de Costia. De repente empezaron a llegarle mensajes.

 ** _[Costia:]_**

ü **_¿Sigues enfadada?_**

ü **_Supongo que sí.._**

ü **_Creo que deberías saber que no voy a volver al instituto. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?_**

ü **_Lexa tenemos que hablar por favor.._**

ü **_Lex lo siento, sé que me he pasado pero por favor no toda ha sido mi culpa pudo rendirse._**

ü **_Lex…_**

ü **_Joder contesta, necesito que hables con Titus o van a expulsarme todo el curso._**

ü **_Parece que estás de acuerdo con no verme más._**

ü **_Está bien supongo que hemos terminado y que no vas a volver a hablarme_**

ü **_Adiós, Lex._**

Cuando termino de leer todos los mensajes ya casi estaba en la entrada de la oficina del director. Llamó a la puerta y espero a que este la dejase entrar. El director la invito a sentarse.

\- ¿Y bien señorita Woods? ¿No debería usted estar en clase ahora mismo? – le dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Debería – lo dijo en un tono más serio de lo que debería, recordó que tenía que comportarse y suavizo un poco el tono- Quería preguntarle algo.

\- Adelante- le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Han expulsado a Costia?- lo soltó de golpe sin andarse con rodeos porque se estaba muriendo por dentro al saber que ella había estado una semana sin enterarse de nada.

\- Si, la hemos expulsado por darle una paliza a una compañera suya –el director volvió a beber de su taza y prosiguió- Incluso el entrenador de su equipo dijo que esa chica había sobrepasado los límites demasiadas veces, podía haberle hecho un daño irreparable a la señorita Griffin.

\- ¿Titus dijo eso? – contestó alzando un poco la voz.

\- Señorita Woods – el director soltó la taza encima de la mesa claramente enfadado. Lexa se había pasado con el tono.

\- Lo siento, no debí hablarle así – Lexa miro sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, respiro hondo serenándose y volvió a mirar al director- Titus no estaba en el gimnasio supervisando la pelea, no debería contar su argumento a favor.

\- Sé perfectamente donde estaba el entrenador Titus, yo le había llamado- dijo tajantemente el director- Que el entrenador no esté supervisando un entrenamiento no debe darle derecho a nadie a saltarse las normas. ¿Lo entiende señorita Woods o debería vigilarla a usted también?

\- No, lo siento señor director.- Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta- Muchas gracias por haber hablado conmigo - se despidió del director cerrando la puerta.

Camino en dirección a su clase, su primer instinto habría sido ir a su lugar favorito en el instituto para calmarse y dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Pero no podía saltarse las clases o sus padres se enfadarían con ella.

Cuando llegó estaban en clase no podía interrumpir, decidió sentarse en el suelo apoyada en la pared de al lado de la puerta. No podía más. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para impedir que expulsasen a Costia, además de que no había estado allí para ella. Volvió a mirar su móvil y a leer sus mensajes.

No entendía si Costia había cortado con ella o no. No entendía ese mensaje, entendía su enfado y su frustración, pero ella también debería entender que había tenido motivos para ignorarla estos días. Había necesitado su espacio, tenía que hablar con ella.

Marcó su número de teléfono pero Costia no respondía. Volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado. Suspiró y escribió un mensaje

 ** _[Lexa]: ¿Podemos hablar?_**

 ** _[Costia]: No tenemos nada que hablar está todo dicho_**

 ** _[Lexa]: Costia tengo mucho que decir, lo siento por ejemplo_**

 ** _[Costia]: ¿Por qué? ¿Por desaparecer cuando te necesitaba?_**

 ** _[Lexa]: No sabía nada, créeme_**

 ** _[Costia]: Me da igual, estoy en mi nuevo instituto. Olvídame_**

 ** _[Lexa]: Costia por favor quedemos, quiero hablar_**

 ** _[Costia]: Te lo he dicho no quiero verte, no se te ocurra aparecer por mi casa._**

Lexa no puedo evitar que una lágrima se escapase de sus ojos y rodase por su mejilla, se la limpio con la mano justo a tiempo para impedir que nadie la viese llorar. Ella era una tipa dura, nadie tenía porque verla así.

La puerta se abrió y todos sus compañeros empezaron a salir de clase. Lexa se levanto y entro en el aula para hablar con su profesor. Le explico que había estado hablando con el director y que no había querido interrumpir su clase.

Se sentó en su pupitre sacando los libros y el estuche para la siguiente clase, sus amigos se acercaron a ella pero Lexa estaba como ausente, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente estaba bastante más lejos. Decidieron dejarla tranquila.

Las clases pasaron más lentas que de costumbre, se hacía raro mirar hacia su lado y ver el pupitre vacio de Costia. Hacía que su pecho doliese aún más.

Cuando las clases terminaron se encamino hacia el despacho de Titus, tenía que hablar con él. Entro en el gimnasio y se encontró con Titus preparando las colchonetas para entrenar, eso le extraño no había entrenamiento hasta dentro de 3 horas. Titus se dio cuenta de su presencia y le hablo sin dejar de colocar las colchonetas.

\- ¿Has venido a entrenar con Clarke? – Lexa pensó que tenía que ser una broma.

\- ¿Por qué iba yo a venir a entrenar con la novata? – se cruzo de brazos observándolo.

\- Ah – dijo terminando su trabajo y girándose para observar directamente a Lexa- Pensé que ibas a ser tú a quien le pediría ese favor pero entonces ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿A mí? – la pregunta se le escapo de la boca.

\- Si, Clarke necesita entrenar un poco más para llegar al nivel del resto y tú eres la mejor. Pensaba que te lo diría a ti pero –alzo un poco la voz mirando con gesto enfadado hacia Lexa-¿Qué quieres sino?

\- Venía a decirte que esta semana necesito no entrenar, haré mis entrenamientos en el gimnasio no te preocupes pero …

\- ¿Pero qué? – la interrumpió Titus.

\- Pero ahora voy a quedarme por aquí, tengo curiosidad por ver entrenar a la novata

\- ¿No vas a entrenar pero te quedas a mirar a la nueva? – le dijo Titus enarcando una ceja, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Sí, pero no digas que estoy aquí. Voy a verlo desde mi grada particular – sonrió como respuesta.

\- Haz lo que quieras, eres incorregible pero ni se te ocurra molestar – dijo Titus desesperado por la actitud de su mejor luchadora.

Lexa desapareció de allí, se encamino a su parte favorita del gimnasio. Era una grada alta que estaba oculta. Solo la gente que conocía muy bien ese gimnasio sabía dónde estaba. Era su lugar favorito, además desde allí había acceso a una terraza. Había que saltar un poco y era peligroso pero para una deportista como ella eso no era nada. Se coloco en su posición observando expectante para ver la entrada de Clarke.

Clarke entro en el gimnasio con su bolso de deporte bajo el brazo, entro sola. Vio como la rubia dejaba su bolso en el banco y hablaba con Titus. No podía escuchar que se decían desde allí, solo podía ver como Titus asentía y se marchaba. Dejando a Clarke sola.

Le extraño que su entrenador fuese a dejar a Clarke sola en e gimnasio. ¿No pensaba supervisar sus ejercicios ni nada por el estilo? Al cabo de un rato sus neuronas se activaron de golpe dándose cuenta de que Titus sabía que ella estaba allí, por eso había dejado que Clarke entrenase sola. Cuando volviese a encontrarse con él le iba a matar.

Volvió a observar a la rubia que para su sorpresa se estaba cambiando en mitad del gimnasio, trago saliva cuando puedo observar desde la distancia como Clarke se quitaba su camiseta y se colocaba una camiseta más ajustada y cómoda para hacer ejercicio. Puedo ver que tenía un tatuaje en su costado derecho. Lexa se mordió los labios recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de la rubia, observando el espectáculo. Vaya con la nueva, que cuerpazo tenía.

Clarke termino de sacarse los vaqueros, se colocó los pantalones cortos azules que había traído en el bolso. Guardo la ropa que había traído puesta en el bolso y saco su teléfono. Lexa no podía ver que estaba haciendo esa chica con su teléfono.

Estaba apoyada en la barandilla observándola desde ahí arriba, la rubia dejo su teléfono y empezó a hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento que Titus le recomendaba a cada luchadora. Lexa los conocía de memoria. Estaba observando a la rubia cuando se sorprendió por el ruido de la puerta, miro hacia allí y se quedo boquiabierta al ver quien entraba. Anya. ¿En serio? No podía creerse que fuese su amiga quien entrase con ropa deportiva por esa puerta sonriente, sería capulla no le había dicho nada.

Anya se estaba coronando como amiga esta semana, primero no le decía lo de Costia ahora le ocultaba que iba a ayudar a la novata.

Se estaba enfadando un poco por la falta de confianza pero se sorprendió mas cuando vio como su amiga se acerco a la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, si antes se había sorprendido ahora no tenía palabras. ¿Su amiga estaba tonteando con la nueva? ¿Desde cuándo eran amigas? No podía creerlo.

Las vio hablar durante un rato, vio como Anya sonreía mirando a la rubia. Sintió algo raro en el pecho, no sabía explicar lo que sentía al verlas tontear así delante suya. No sabía si era decepción porque su amiga no le hubiese contado nada o celos, si debía reconocer que le molestaba que la nueva tontease con su amiga. Aumento su agarre en la barandilla haciendo que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. No podía parar de mirar aquello.

Como era posible que Titus permitiese que esas dos tonteasen en el gimnasio en vez de entrenar. Si, estaban entrenando juntas pero se notaba las miradas entre ellas. Al menos ella lo notaba.

(Clarke)

Después del encuentro con Lexa en la entrada había desistido de la idea de que esa chica la ayudase a entrenar. Le atraía mucho físicamente pero estaba claro que esa chica no estaba para nada disponible.

A primera hora en clase Anya, otra de las chicas del equipo, se le acerco para preguntarle que tal estaba de los golpes. Estaba recuperada totalmente y le conto que necesitaba entrenar, Anya se ofreció encantada. Le caía bien esa chica, era amable con ella y muy simpática no pudo evitar negarse a que le encantaría compartir un poco más de tiempo con ella. No era tan irresistible como Lexa pero tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarle.

Quedaron después de que terminasen las clases en el gimnasio. Clarke aviso a Titus en uno de los descansos entre clases que iría a entrenar acompañada, pero no le informo de que al final no se había atrevido a pedírselo a Lexa.

Cuando llegó la hora se dirigió hacia el gimnasio con su bolso de deporte que su madre por suerte había podido acercarle en el recreo. Titus estaba allí esperándola, le dio la bienvenida de nuevo y le dijo que si necesitaba que se quedase a ayudarla pero Clarke le dijo que ya había encontrado quien le echase una mano hoy. Titus sonrió y se fue dejándola sola en el gimnasio.

Pensó en irse a cambiar a los vestuarios pero para que llegase Anya aún quedaban 5 minutos, y Titus acababa de salir hacia su despacho. Decidió cambiarse allí mismo, iba a estar en ropa interior de todos modos no es que se fuese a desnudar completamente, había algo que la hacía dudar se sentía como observada y no entendía por qué. Se saco esas ideas en la cabeza y comenzó a cambiarse.

Cuando ya estaba lista y empezaba el calentamiento, Anya apareció sonriente plantándole un beso en la mejilla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- Pensaba que ibas a dejarme tirada – le dijo aún sonrojada esperaba que Anya no se diese cuenta.

\- Bueno la verdad es que había pensando en dejarte aquí – sonrió mirándola y colocando sus cosas al lado de las de Clarke volviendo a colocarse al lado de la rubia- pero no podía perderme esto, sino quien iba a enseñarte a que no te pateen el trasero.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, no hablaron más. Se dedicaron a terminar el calentamiento. Cuando terminaron con todos los ejercicios Anya la ayudo a colocarse los guantes y se puso los suyos.

\- Muy bien Clarke, ahora vas a intentar pegarme – le dijo colocándose bien delante de ella.

\- ¿Solo eso? – dijo Clarke incrédula.

\- Tú intenta hacerlo, voy a enseñarte a protegerte – dijo Anya aún sonriente.

Clarke empezó a golpearla mientras Anya le daba indicaciones de cómo protegerse, no golpeaba con toda su fuerza solo entrenaban y jugaban. Anya no paraba de gastarle bromas hasta que de repente mientras le hacía una llave se acercó a ella agarrándola por la cintura, sentía el cuerpo de Anya arder pegado al suyo. Intento respirar pero su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de Anya, todo a su alrededor se había convertido en Anya de golpe.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca, Clarke tenía los brazos inmovilizados y no podía apartarse un poco solo se miraban fijamente. Tenía que decir algo para evitar que Anya diese el paso, le gustaba pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que no.

\- Creo que deberíamos parar por hoy – dijo en un susurro Clarke apartando la vista de los ojos de Anya. Asintió como respuesta y soltó a Clarke de su agarre.

\- Creo que debería ir a darme una ducha, ¿vienes? – dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

\- Creo que voy a recoger un poco, adelántate- Estaba claro que Anya estaba tonteando con ella, lo de aceptar estas clases no había sido buena idea.

Espero hasta que Anya saliese por la puerta hacia los vestuarios, se acerco a su bolso para beber agua. Escucho unos paso detrás suya y se giró para ver si Anya había decidido volver. Casi se atraganta con el agua cuando vio a Lexa enfrente de ella.

Lexa sonrió al ver su cara de asombro. Estaba claro que lo que pretendía era eso, estaba jugando y Clarke no quería jugar.

\- ¿Entrenamientos dobles? – le pregunto sonriente arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba delante de ella.

Clarke tuvo que girarse con la escusa de dejar el agua para reponerse de verla allí, no entendía como lo hacía pero esa chica era increíblemente sexy con cualquier cosa que llevase puesta no quería imaginarse como estaría sin ella. Derretiría a cualquiera de eso estaba segura.

\- Si, no quiero que vuelvan a darme una paliza- dijo con tono serio mientras guardaba la botella de agua en el bolso.

\- Para eso deberías entrenar conmigo ¿No crees? – le dijo observando las excelentes vistas del trasero de Clarke que tenía en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué debería entrenar contigo? – Clarke se giró enfadada. Se moría de ganas de decirle que la ayudará pero era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo.

\- Ya sabes Clarke- se encogió de hombros sonriente- para ser la mejor tienes que ganar a la mejor. Y esa soy yo.

Clarke se quedo mirándola sorprendida mientras analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Debería pensar que era una creída arrogante pero lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que Lexa quería entrenar con ella. Estaba claramente sorprendida. Quería dar saltos de alegría en ese momento pero no podía. Intento evitar que una sonrisa se le escapase.

\- Eres un poco creída ¿no crees?- le dijo en el tono más seco y frio que pudo.

\- Bueno yo no diría eso, soy la vigente campeona del torneo para el que supuestamente te entrenas- clavo sus mirada en los ojos azules de Clarke, estaba disfrutando de esto. Llevaba toda la mañana mal pero había algo en esta chica que la hacía despertarse.- Además si vas a tontear con Anya como antes no creo que avances mucho.

\- ¿Cómo nos has visto? – dijo sorprendida.

\- Yo no desvelo mis secretos – le guiño un ojo y se giró para marcharse- Mañana a esta misma hora aquí, estaré aquí si quieres entrenar conmigo pero si es así, solo tú y yo.

Las palabras que Lexa le había disparado al estar cruzando la puerta del gimnasio para salir no se le iban de la cabeza. Entrenar con ella. Solo tú y yo se acababan de convertir en su frase favorita, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de la alegría.

Tenía que serenarse y pensar fríamente, Anya se había ofrecido cuando estaba colgada sin ayuda y ahora no tenía idea de cómo decirle que ya no necesitaba su ayuda. Además hasta hace nada habían estado a punto de besarse. Dios. Tenía que buscar una solución a esto y rápido.

 **Bye Bye Costia te echaremos de menos o no. ¿Vais a echarla de menos? Espero que os guste el capítulo, espero leer que opináis y que pensáis de cómo va la historia. Me estoy muriendo de ganas de que escribir la siguiente escena, está en mi cabeza desde que empecé a escribir el fic . Un saludo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Después de tomarse su tiempo analizando aún la conversación con Lexa, Clarke decidió entrar al vestuario. Se sentía feliz por saber que mañana a esa misma hora estaría con Lexa, pero a su vez tenía un nudo en el estomago por Anya.

No se le ocurría como decirle. Había sido muy amable con ella, estaba claro que sus intenciones no habían sido solo por ayudar a una compañera sino por algo más. ¿Podría decirle que prefería alejarse por eso? No. No podía utilizar ese motivo. Quizás era pasarse demasiado soltarle algo así, cuando la verdadera razón era esa chica y sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Nada más atravesar la puerta del vestuario vio como Anya estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del vestuario abrochándose las zapatillas. Tenía el pelo mojado por la ducha que acababa de darse, por suerte para ella, Anya ya estaba vestida casi al completo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Clarke estaba allí, dejo de atarse las zapatillas y la observó con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento por no esperarte para la ducha pero has tardado bastante- le sonrió levantándose del banco para acercarse a Clarke, que dio un paso hacia atrás. Anya entendió el mensaje y paro de avanzar hasta la rubia.

\- Estaba recogiendo un poco – le dijo soltando su bolso de deporte en un banco enfrente del que antes ocupaba Anya y dándole la espalda a esta.

Clarke intentaba marcar distancias, antes casi se besan y no quería que hubiese dudas al respecto de sus intenciones. Anya entendió por la respuesta de la rubia que tenía que parar de tomarse ciertas confianzas, le gustaba esa chica y podía intentar ir despacio por ella. Pensaba que no sería difícil acabar gustándole cuando iba a compartir tanto tiempo juntas a partir de ese día. Esto la alegraba enormemente.

\- Anya creo que tenemos que hablar…- dijo al final la rubia rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Se sentó enfrente de ella pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos, no tenía muy claro aún como decirle aquello. Pero estaba claro que mientras antes lo soltase mejor. Se quedo un rato callada mientras mordía su labio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle aquello si es que existían.

\- ¿Y bien?- dijo Anya que se había puesto de cuclillas delante de ella agarrándole la cara para que mirase a sus ojos. Clarke levanto la vista y la miro fijamente, suspiro tomando aire.

\- No sé cómo decir esto…– dijo dudando de sus propias palabras, volvió a apartar su vista de la de Anya.

\- Clarke si vas a decir que te gusto no tienes que avergonzarte, a mí también me gustas- dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia que no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate al escuchar aquellas palabras- Me fije en ti desde el primer momento que entraste en clase, por eso me ofrecí a ayudarte.

Clarke trago saliva y se tapo la cara con las manos. Si pensaba que esta conversación iba a ser difícil antes de que Anya soltase aquello, ahora se le hacía imposible encontrar las palabras. Tenía que reaccionar, tenía que decir algo. No sentía lo mismo que ella.

Anya agarró las manos de la rubia descubriendo su cara, acercó su cara para besarla pero Clarke apartó la cara, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Anya se levanto enfadada, se acerco para recoger sus cosas y largarse. Estaba claro que había sido un error aquello, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por haberse atrevido a soltarle eso así, a quemarropa.

\- Anya lo siento pero…- Clarke no sabía ni que decirle- yo quería decirte que era mejor que dejásemos de entrenar juntas y ahora con esto me acabas de confirmar que es así.

\- ¿Con esto? – se giró gritándole enfadada – Te acabo de decir que me gustas y lo llamas así.

\- Yo..- empezó a decir la rubia titubeante. Dios no paraba de cagarla.

\- Tú nada Clarke.

Clarke observó perpleja como Anya agarraba sus cosas y se largaba hecha una furia de allí. Definitivamente esta conversación no había salido como ella esperaba. Hoy nada estaba saliendo como ella pensaba. Ni por asomo se le había pasado por la cabeza que el único motivo que había tenido Anya para ayudarla había sido solo el simple hecho de tontear con ella.

Se quito la ropa deportiva y se fue directa hacia las duchas solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Necesitaba una ducha de agua caliente para terminar de asumir todo lo que le había pasado esa tarde. Era increíble lo rápido que puede pasar todo sin que ni siquiera lo planees.

Dejo la toalla colgada en la puerta, entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Su cuerpo reacciono relajándose en cuanto noto el agua caliente recorriéndola. Empezó a enjabonarse lentamente, necesitaba tomarse su tiempo y relajarse. Después había quedado con Raven y Octavia para ir a tomar algo a un bar cercano.

Finn también iría siempre acababa acoplándose a cada cita de chicas que tenían. Al principio ese chico le caía bien pero después empezó a agobiarla, no paraba de escribirle y esto estaba agotando su paciencia.

Termino su ducha y se marchó despidiéndose de Titus que acababa de llegar. La primera impresión que tuvo de ese hombre no fue para nada buena, pero después de la paliza con Costia, la reacción que tuvo acusándola delante del director aún sin la aprobación de Clarke hizo que su opinión cambiase. Aún recordaba aquella conversación al salir del despacho del director.

(Flashback)

\- _¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yo dije que no hacía falta acusarla – le dijo aún sorprendida por la declaración de Titus ante el director._

\- _Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer no tienes que darme las gracias- sentenció Titus caminando y dejando allí plantada a Clarke._

\- _Pero…- intentó responder Clarke_

\- _Pero nada Clarke, hice lo que debía y tú no te atrevías a hacer – volvió a su lado y colocó su brazo en el hombro de Clarke- No es malo tener miedo, eres nueva y no querías acusarla porque pensabas que todas irían contra ti._

\- _¿Cómo sabías que era por eso? – admitió sorprendida._

\- _Yo también he sido el nuevo, pero puedes estar tranquila yo puedo cargar algún peso por ti si me prometes que entrenarás como es debido.- lo dijo en el tono más amistoso que le había escuchado nunca._

\- _Gracias no debías hacerlo – se sentía agradecida por eso. Era algo que no esperaba. No esperaba que ese entrenador duro y autoritario que había visto en el gimnasio se preocupase por ella de ese modo._

\- _No tienes que darlas, esa chica ya había cometido suficientes errores como para que dejásemos que siguiera haciéndolo. – sentenció con gesto serio._

\- _De verdad muchas gracias, voy a esforzarme para que no sientas la pérdida de una luchadora como ella._

 _Titus se despidió y se alejó por el pasillo pero antes de perderse se dio la vuelta para gritarle algo más a Clarke._

\- _Tranquila ella se enfadará conmigo y no contigo, sabrá quién acuso a su novia – le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por el pasillo._

Aún le sorprendía que aquel hombre se hubiese dado cuenta de que Lexa le gustaba antes que ella misma, era cierto. Si no había acusado directamente a Costia por la paliza no era solo porque las demás chicas del equipo la tratarían como una chivata, sino porque sabía que Lexa no le perdonaría aquello.

Después de que hubiese aparecido de la nada para proponerle entrenar con ella lo tenía claro, esa chica también se sentía atraída por ella. No era amor ni mucho menos, pero sentía una atracción hacia ella que no había sentido con ninguna otra persona antes. Como si algo dentro de ella le dijese que debía confiar en ella, como si la conociese de antes. Pero Clarke estaba segura de que si la hubiese visto antes se acordaría de ella. Era imposible que alguien pudiese olvidarse de una mirada como esa.

 **Al día siguiente…**

(Clarke)

Le había costado mucho dormirse esa noche, no paraba de imaginarse cómo sería su primer entrenamiento con Lexa. Tenía un nudo en el estomago que había impedido que cenase aquella noche. Su madre se había enfadado un poco, porque odiaba que no cenase como debía. Pero Clarke se fue directa a su cuarto, se encerró a escuchar música.

(Lawson - Roads watch?v=I-SOaSU0ieA )

" _I try to give myself away_

 _To give into the chase_

 _Night turns into day_

 _I drive, drive into the moon_

 _I pray for something new_

 _No matter what I do_

 _All roads leads to you..._

 _No matter what I do_

 _Every road leads right back to you_

 _If I win or lose_

 _Every road leads right back to you_

 _No matter what I do_

 _Every road leads right back to you_

 _If I win or lose_

 _Every road leads right back to you_ "

Estaba limpiando los platos del desayuno mientras canturreaba, cuando notó como su madre le quitaba los auriculares.

\- Estás muy contenta esta mañana Clarke – le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Eso es malo? – respondiendo bromeando

\- No claro que no – su madre se sentó en una silla observándola pasaron un par de minutos hasta que volvió a hablar- ¿Clarke te gusta alguien del instituto?

A Clarke casi se le cae la taza que estaba limpiando al escuchar esas palabras. Su madre empezó a reír al notar como había puesto nerviosa a su hija. Dios. ¿Era tan transparente para todo el mundo?

\- Mamá no creo que sea el momento- dijo con las mejillas rojas, no tenía donde escaparse de esta conversación.

\- Claro que lo es – dijo su madre tajantemente- Llevas evitando esta conversación mucho tiempo, antes me lo contabas todo.

\- Antes era una niña mamá ahora ya no – dijo en tono enfadado mientras intentaba enjabonar los cubiertos que le quedaban.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien que piensas que no me gustaría? – le soltó su madre. Clarke necesitaba que se la tragase la tierra en ese momento.

\- Mamá para- soltó medio gritando. Termino lo más rápido que pudo.

Buscó algo que secarse las manos, pero antes de que pudiese irse su madre ya estaba detrás de ella.

\- Clarke puedes contarme lo que sea…- Le dijo mientras la sujetaba para que no se marchase- eres mi hija da igual quien sea el chico que te guste, tú siempre vas a ser mi hija y vas a contar conmigo.

\- ¿Da igual quién sea? ¿Y si es una chica? – le soltó mirándola a los ojos. Vio como el gesto de su madre cambiaba y la soltaba. Al fin podía huir a su cuarto de nuevo y escaparse hacia el instituto.

Clarke iba subiendo por mitad de la escalera cuando Abby al fin reaccionó, se acercó al principio de la escalera y espero a que su hija bajase para irse al instituto. Todas las mañanas la acercaba al instituto.

Subieron al coche y no volvieron a decir una palabra hasta que llegaron. Abby había estado pensando que decirle todo el camino. Le había sorprendido que su hija le soltase algo así. Siempre que habían hablado de ese tema, Clarke le había hablado de chicos.

Había estado callada todo el camino mirando por la ventana, nunca se había atrevido a decirle algo al respecto a su madre. Siempre le había dado miedo su reacción, los nervios por esa conversación habían hecho que olvidase los nervios que sentía por entrenar con Lexa. Suspiro al recordarlo.

Había aparecido de la nada cuando Anya se fue, como si lo hubiese estado observando todo. Pero no había nadie allí, estuvieron solas en el gimnasio. Lexa no podía haber estado mirando todo el tiempo ¿verdad? Oh dios. Algo hizo click en su cabeza, se había cambiado en mitad del gimnasio en vez de en los vestuarios. Mierda.

Por suerte acababa de llegar al instituto, estaba abriendo la puerta para bajarse del coche cuando su madre por fin abrió la boca para decir algo.

\- Clarke, da igual si es una chica. Estaré aquí. Lo siento por tardar en decirlo- le dijo con media sonrisa mientras la miraba.

Clarke volvió a entrar para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Por lo menos tenía algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

(Lexa)

Llevaba toda la mañana aburrida en clase. Sus amigos se acercaban para darle conversación, a todos se les hacía extraño la falta de Costia allí. Pero Anya estaba especialmente rara, estaba enfadada y de mal humor. Los había ignorado un poco durante todo el día, después tendría que preguntarle que le pasaba, era su mejor amiga y tenía que estar allí para ella.

Había visto a Clarke llegar en el coche de su madre por la mañana, vio como además de su mochila traía el bolso de deporte para entrenar. Le gustó verla sonreír por la mañana, esa chica era como una brisa de aire fresco en su vida. No entendía aún por qué, pero al tenerla cerca se sentía como una niña pequeña, con ganas de jugar, con ganas de divertirse. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

 **Después de las clases…**

Clarke estaba cada vez más nerviosa, entró en el gimnasio saludando a Titus que la esperaba en la puerta. Hablaron un rato para establecer la hora en la que volvería a recoger las llaves y cerrar el gimnasio. Se despidieron y se fue directa al vestuario para cambiarse, aún rondaba en su cabeza la idea de que Lexa la hubiese visto cambiarse ayer.

Cuando salió con los pantalones cortos y el top deportivo, empezó a colocar las colchonetas. Miró su reloj, no había quedado en ninguna hora exacta con ella pero no había tenido ni una mínima noticia de ella en todo el día.

\- Bueno novata ¿estás lista? – escucho la voz de la morena a su espalda.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo de novata?- le tiro uno de los guantes a la cara.

\- Es una broma Clarke, ¿calentamos? – le dijo con media sonrisa.

Clarke sintió como escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo. Esa pregunta la había hecho pensar mal y que todo su cuerpo reaccionase. Dios. Había sonado demasiado sexy, seguro que todo lo que ella decía podía sonar sexy.

Clarke céntrate por favor. Es solo una chica.

Asintió y empezaron a realizar todos los ejercicios para el calentamiento que Clarke había empezado a aprenderse de memoria. No pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de la morena. Lexa llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros ajustados con unas simples líneas blancas y un top negro que resaltaba mucho más su pecho. Clarke tuvo que morderse el labio y apartar su vista, no entendía como podía estar pasándole esto.

\- ¿Qué te parece si ahora te enseño un par de llaves?

Lexa le preguntó mirándola, se estaba tomando muy enserio su rol de profesora y no podía estar más sexy de lo que ahora estaba. Clarke asintió como respuesta. Pensaba que si abría la boca no iba a poder evitar babear.

Lexa empezó a mostrarle como debía colocarse para intentar cubrirse en una pelea, Clarke intentó imitar su postura pero la morena negó con la cabeza acercándose a ella y colocándose detrás de ella. Colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia. Clarke tembló al sentir el contacto.

\- Muy bien ahora levanta un poco más este brazo – le susurró pegada a su espalda, podía sentir su respiración en su oreja. Podía sentir la mano de Lexa colocando su brazo.

\- ¿Así? – dijo casi en un susurro.

Lexa asintió, apartándose un poco del cuerpo de la rubia. Ese simple roce había hecho que se desconcentrase un poco. Necesitaba pensar algo que la distrajese de sus pensamientos ahora. Pelear. Había estado durante un rato enseñándole las llaves más típicas a Clarke ahora necesitaban un poco de acción.

\- ¿Por qué no tenemos un pequeño combate? ¿Te sientes lista? – preguntó a la rubia esperando un sí como respuesta.

\- Claro, así podré volver a tirarte al suelo otra vez.

Lexa sonrió al recordar la primera vez que habían luchado, Clarke la había derribado desde el suelo. Se colocó en posición y empezaron a soltar algunos golpes.

\- ¿Estabas aquí antes de que entrenase con Anya? – le espeto Clarke mientras le lanzaba un derechazo que Lexa con la sorpresa de la pregunta no vio venir.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le dijo intentando concentrarse de nuevo, la rubia no podía saber que si había estado allí sino que pensaría de ella.

\- Por nada, simple curiosidad- dijo cubriéndose de los golpes de Lexa.

Lexa sonrió y la agarro por la cintura con una llave tirando a Clarke al suelo y colocándola a ella encima. Podía sentir el cuerpo de la rubia debajo del suyo, podía sentir su calor. Agarro sus muñecas inmovilizándola. Colocó sus brazos a la altura de sus ojos, sujetándola aún por las muñecas.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se gana este juego Clarke? – le susurro aún encima de la rubia.

\- Dejando KO a tu oponente o por rendición – le respondió mirando sus ojos.

\- Muy bien Clarke – acerco su rostro al de la rubia susurrándole en su oído- esto se trata de hacer que tu oponente se rinda.

\- ¿Rendirse? – dijo Clarke sintiendo la mejilla de Lexa en su mejilla. Había aflojado el agarre en sus manos.

\- Tienes que hacerle tanto daño que quiera darse por vencido y golpee dos veces con su mano – susurró en el oído de la rubia con una sonrisa.

Clarke sonrió, aprovecho ese momento en el que Lexa se había relajado susurrándole para girar sobre sí misma y quedar sobre el cuerpo de Lexa. Agarró sus muñecas sujetándola, pegando su cuerpo al de la morena para inmovilizarla.

Dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de Lexa, se moría de ganas por perderse en ese cuello. Llevaba tiempo aguantando esas ganas, y teniéndola tan cerca y viéndola jugar así, no había resistido más.

Lexa sintió el beso de Clarke en su cuello e intento moverse pero era imposible, parecía que Clarke había sido una buena alumna. Volvió a torturarla mordiendo el glóbulo de su oreja mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

\- ¿Muy bien Lexa quieres rendirte? – susurró intentando sonar lo más sexy que pudo.

Le dio un beso en la barbilla, después otro en la comisura. Decidió soltar una de las muñecas de la morena. Recorrió su mejilla con besos hasta su oreja volviendo a susurrar.

\- No me has contestado- mordió su oreja y volvió a colocarse frente a frente al rostro de Lexa. Rozo sus labios con los de la morena-¿Quieres rendirte?

Lexa colocó su mano liberada en el culo de Clarke, sintió la mirada de la rubia clavando sus ojos azules en ella, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Torturándola. Ella misma le había dicho que tenía que hacer que su oponente desease rendirse. ¿Ella quería rendirse?

El roce de los labios de la rubia hacía que desease besarla, pero Clarke siempre se apartaba. Estaba jugando. Estaba intentando hacer que se rindiese. Nunca pelear había sido tan divertido para ella.

Dio dos pequeños golpes en el trasero de Clarke, rindiéndose. Clarke sonrió, soltó la otra mano de Lexa y empezó a besarla al fin. Fue un beso apasionado. Ambas se morían de ganas.

En cuanto sus bocas estuvieron en contacto Lexa introdujo su lengua en la boca de la rubia. Clarke sintió como la lengua de Lexa recorría su boca y le devolvió el juego. Seguían devorándose en ese beso la una a la otra. Las manos de Lexa apretando el culo de la rubia pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Estaba subiendo la temperatura entre ellas, ninguna había planeado que aquel entrenamiento terminase así.

Ni siquiera escucharon la puerta abrirse, ni los pasos de Titus al entrar. Silbó con el silbato de entrenador que solía llevar colgado al cuello, haciendo que ambas volviesen a la realidad.

Dejaron de besarse y se miraron la una a la otra antes de levantarse. Bajaron la vista esperando que Titus hablase y les echase el sermón del siglo. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaban, este sonrió.

\- A las duchas, yo me encargo de recoger esto – dijo aún sonriendo.

\- Entendido- dijeron ambas a la vez.

\- Pero por favor que sea separadas y nada de eso que estuvieseis haciendo en mi gimnasio.

 **Siento haber tardado tanto pero espero que haya merecido la pena la espera, espero vuestros comentarios ;)**

 **Twitter: eli_gon_23**


	7. Chapter 7

Entraron al vestuario riéndose, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza de ser pilladas así. Ambas se habían sorprendido por la reacción tan afable de Titus. Estaba claro que tenía bastante cariño a ambas, y que se lo tuviese a Lexa era normal. Llevaban entrenando juntos bastantes años, pero Clarke. Ella solo llevaba un par de semanas en el instituto.

Se miraron la una a la otra sonriendo. Clarke cerró la puerta del vestuario tras entrar. Agarró la mano de Lexa que estaba parada a su lado, tirando de ella hacia las duchas mientras seguía mirándola.

El gesto alegre de la cara de Lexa cambió al gesto serio al que Clarke estaba más que acostumbrada. Se paró y soltó la mano de la morena, esperando que dijese algo.

\- Clarke...- lo pronunció como si le doliese decir su nombre. Como si de verdad no quisiese decir lo que seguía, pero eso es algo que Clarke no notó.

La rubia aparto la mirada de esos ojos verdes. Ya sabía que conversación venía a continuación, se mordió el labio conteniéndose.

\- No sé cómo decir esto…- empezó a decir la morena dubitativa retomando la palabra.

\- Te lo voy a poner fácil - dijo Clarke en tono enfadado- te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar y solo te dejaste llevar por el momento.

Clarke dio la vuelta recogiendo sus cosas y se encerró enfadada en una de las duchas. Lexa no tuvo tiempo ni para responderle. Se quedo helada con el cambio de humor tan repentino que había tenido Clarke, solo al escuchar una simple frase.

Era cierto que pensaba decirle que se tomasen esto con calma, que no quería que nada como lo que había pasado 5 minutos antes volviese a pasar en el instituto. Pero de ahí a arrepentirse había un tramo muy largo. Era su norma, en realidad no tenía nada que ver con Clarke. Era por ella y por no bajar su nivel ni en clase ni en los entrenamientos.

No se arrepentía, al contrario. Era la primera vez que se había dejado llevar, la primera vez que había hecho lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Se sentía sumamente bien.

Cogió su toalla del bolso deportivo, entró en la ducha que había al lado de donde Clarke se acababa de encerrar. No sabía que decirle y esperaba que la ducha le aclarase la mente, porque estaba claro que iba a necesitar una gran charla para explicarle todo a la rubia.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Cuando por fin sintió el agua caliente recorrer su piel no pudo evitar que la frase de una canción se colase en su cabeza.

 _"Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien._

 _Jugar al azar,_

 _Nunca saber dónde puedes terminar..._

 _o empezar"_

Sonrió al recordarlo. No había estado para nada mal dejarse llevar con Clarke.

El portazo de la puerta del vestuario la devolvió al mundo real. Clarke estaba enfadada con ella por algo que ni siquiera había dicho. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía para hablarlo con ella?

Ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono. Debería habérselo pedido antes. Tendría que pensar alguna manera. ¿Podría pedírselo a Anya? Rápidamente desecho esa idea, estaba segura de que no había tenido una idea peor que esa en toda su vida.

(Clarke)

Se había metido en la ducha porque sabía que no iba a poder contener las lágrimas. Era rabia consigo misma, siempre le pasaba desde que era pequeña. Pocas veces en su vida había llorando realmente por pena o dolor, la mayor parte era rabia, rabia por no haber hecho las cosas como debería. Sentía que se había equivocado, se había lanzado a una piscina como una loca sin ni siquiera saber si había agua.

Pensaba que sí. Lo vio en sus ojos verdes, vio como sus pupilas se dilataban cuando empezó a jugar. ¿Lo había confundido todo? ¿Se había precipitado? Su móvil vibro en algún rincón de su bolso, lo busco mientras se secaba. Como siempre estaba en el fondo.

 ** _[Finn]: Hola Princesa. ¿Qué tal va tu día? El mío un poco aburrido. ¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?_**

Lo único que le faltaba ahora era que Fin la agobiase. Decidió ignorarle. Terminó de vestirse para salir de allí, necesitaba desconectar un rato. Desde que llevaba allí su única manera de hacerlo, era sus nuevas amigas. Escribió un mensaje a Raven.

 ** _[Clarke]: ¿Por qué siempre nos hace caso quien no queremos que lo haga? Puf...Necesito hablar._**

 ** _[Raven]: ¿y esas reflexiones tan raras rubia? Dime dónde estás y te recojo con el coche en cuanto me arregle un poco para salir._**

 ** _[Clarke]: Saliendo del instituto. Gracias R. ❤_**

Había salido del vestuario dando un portazo mientras leía el mensaje de Finn. Su intención no era la de salir de ese modo, al contrario, no tenía la más mínima intención de que Lexa se enterase si salía o entraba. No le apetecía verla ahora, no tenía ganas de que se diese cuenta del poder que tenia sobre ella. Esto que sentía no estaba siendo normal.

Sabía que Raven no tardaría mucho en llegar, no vivía muy lejos de allí de todos modos. Estuvo esperando un rato en el aparcamiento hasta que llego Raven con su coche. Subió rápidamente.

\- ¿Donde vamos? - le dijo Clarke mientras dejaba su bolso de deporte en los asientos de atrás.

\- Bueno creo que a recoger a Octavia y a cenar algo. ¿Te apetece o querías hablar a solas?

\- Podemos ir a recogerla, así tengo más opiniones – se encogió de hombros mientras respondía.

\- Hecho.

Llegaron a la casa de los Blake. Fue Octavia, que las estaba esperando desde que había recibido su mensaje, quien abrió la puerta. Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. No estaba tan feliz como Clarke acostumbraba a ver a la morena.

\- Pasad chicas, tenéis que esperarme un momento…- les dijo mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Octavia donde piensas que vas?- un chico moreno interrumpió a Octavia. Parecía realmente enfadado. Nada más aparecer por la puerta del pasillo, Clarke había notado que ese tipo no estaba de buen humor.

\- Bell solo voy a cenar fuera, por favor cúbreme con mamá – se giró hacia el chico imitando unos pucheros.

\- Octavia estas castigada, mamá me lo ha hecho prometer no puedes salir de casa sin mí – se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la puerta del pasillo mirando a Octavia aún con gesto serio, pero se notaba que intentaba contener una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puede venir él? - dijo Octavia mirando de repente hacia Raven y Clarke.

Ambas se quedaron sin saber que decir mirando hacia el chico que tenían delante. Suponían que era el hermano de Octavia. Aunque habían hablado de él en alguna que otra ocasión, aún no le conocían en persona. Ni siquiera Raven, que parecía bastante impresionada al tener delante a aquel chico guapo. Parece que Octavia al fin se dio cuenta de que no había efectuado las debidas presentaciones.

\- Lo siento chicas, este es mi hermano Bellamy- sonrió mirándolas y haciendo las presentaciones- Estas son Raven, ya te he hablado muchas veces de ella.

Bellamy dio dos besos en la mejilla saludando a Raven, que parecía que se había quedado embobaba contemplándole. Al menos Clarke podía decir que era educado, porque aunque no había cambiado su gesto, no se había negado a saludar a las amigas de su hermana.

\- Y ella es Clarke. Se ha mudado aquí hace poco- terminó de hacer las presentaciones.

Bellamy dio otros dos besos a Clarke y sonrió al decir que estaba encantado de conocerlas. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, fue lo único que pudo pensar Clarke antes de responder un tímido igualmente. Ese chico le parecía raro.

Al final decidieron que pedirían unas pizzas y cenarían allí mismo. Así no tendrían que llevar al hermano de Octavia con ellas, necesitaban un momento de chicas. Bellamy se quedaría jugando a la videoconsola en el salón y no las molestaría hasta que llegasen las pizzas.

Las chicas estaban encerradas en la habitación de Octavia. Era bastante grande, al principio le había impresionado un poco ver la decoración de la habitación de su amiga. Raven había decidido sentarse en un pequeño cojín enfrente de la cama, mientras las otras dos habían optado por la cama. Que era claramente más cómoda. Clarke acababa de contarles lo que había pasado en el gimnasio.

\- No nos habías dicho que eras tan lanzada - dijo Raven riéndose.

Clarke se tapó la cara con las manos. Se moría de vergüenza. Octavia también se reía. Y ella cada vez sentía que había metido más la pata. Si sus propias amigas pensaban que había sido lanzada, no quería imaginar lo que habría pasado por la cabeza de Lexa.

\- Clarke, no te preocupes- dijo Octavia mientras se acercaba a su lado en la cama y le acariciaba el brazo.

\- Hazle caso a la reina de corazones del instituto- soltó Raven.

Octavia le tiró un cojín para que se callase. Se notaba que Clarke lo estaba pasando mal.

\- Para - dijo seria mirando a Raven y volvió a dirigirse hacia la rubia- Clarke por lo que has dicho, no te has lanzado demasiado rápido.

\- Pero...- intentó interrumpir a Octavia.

\- Pero nada, podía haber parado el jueguecito si hubiese querido y te siguió. No le des más vueltas.

Clarke asintió como respuesta. Sus amigas empezaron a hablar de otras cosas intentando cambiar de tema, pero ella seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato pregunto cómo ir al baño. Como siempre al final del pasillo a la derecha.

Salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo y fue hacia el baño. Cuando volvía hacia la habitación de Octavia escuchó un ruido y fue corriendo hacia esa dirección.

Bellamy estaba tirado en el suelo, se había tropezado con un cable y se había dado un buen golpe, tirando los adornos que había encima de la mesa del salón. Clarke se empezó a partir de risa al verlo. Era muy gracioso ver a alguien tan aparentemente fuerte en el suelo, vencido por unos simples cables.

\- No es gracioso, lo siento si te asusto el golpe.- se estaba poniendo de pie mientras le hablaba.

\- Lo siento pero...- intentaba aguantarse la risa pero no podía le resultaba demasiado graciosa la situación.

Raven y Octavia se presentaron en el salón al oír primero el golpe y luego las carcajadas de Clarke. Ambas no entendían porque Clarke estaba casi llorando de la risa y Bellamy tan avergonzado.

Antes de que Clarke parase de reírse a carcajadas, Bellamy les contó lo que había sucedido y sus amigas también empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Por suerte para Bellamy sonó el timbre y tuvo una escusa para salir de allí.

Al fin habían llegado las pizzas, todos se reunieron en el salón y cenaron juntos. Estuvieron bromeando un rato, al principio fue Bellamy el centro de todas las bromas.

\- Al final vais a conseguir que os eche de casa – dijo sonriendo- ¿nunca os habéis caído de manera absurda?

\- Nunca de manera tan graciosa como la tuya – dijo Clarke antes de empezar a reír de nuevo.

Octavia y Raven empezaron a reírse también hasta que Bell les lanzo de broma una pelota de papel, una pelea de comida empezó a desarrollarse desde ese momento. El móvil de Clarke vibro en su bolsillo pero estaba demasiado entretenida disfrutando de su noche de chicas más Bell como para siquiera darse cuenta.

(Lexa)

Se pasó toda la tarde pensando la manera de contactar con la rubia, pero no se le ocurrió a quien podría pedirle su número. Estaba claro que Octavia y Raven lo tendrían, pero no tenía contacto con ellas. Anya también lo tendría pero no podía pedírselo a ella. Se había encerrado en su cuarto después de cenar, tenía la música a todo volumen.

Ya solo le quedaba un último recurso. No paraba de mirar el perfil de facebook de Clarke. ¿Agregarla o no? Era la única manera de hablar con ella sin tener que pedirle su número a nadie pero le daba un poco de vergüenza dar ese paso.

Ya casi había memorizado la foto de perfil de la rubia cuando por mala suerte su móvil se resbalo de su mano, con tal mala o buena suerte que pulso la petición de amistad.

Soltó el móvil de inmediato, tapándose la cara con las manos. Ahora todo dependía de Clarke.

(Clarke)

Estaban recogiendo todo lo que habían ensuciado en el salón, se había divertido mucho y por fin había dejado de comerse la cabeza por el beso de Lexa antes. Sonrió mirando a las dos chicas en la sala que no paraban de hacerse selfies poniendo caras graciosas, al principio tenía miedo de no encontrar buenas amigas. De que en este instituto no consiguiese congeniar con nadie. Pero por suerte para ella no fue así.

\- Están muy locas ¿verdad? – susurro Bellamy en su oído. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella.

\- Sí, es divertido estar con ellas. –se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos- Gracias por dejarnos estar aquí y lo siento por las bromas.

\- No te preocupes- le dio un beso en la mejilla que Clarke no se esperaba- ha sido divertido también para mí. Gracias por ser amiga de mi hermana.

Bellamy salió del salón en dirección a la cocina sin esperar respuesta por parte de Clarke. La rubia se unió a sus amigas, haciéndose fotos con ellas.

\- Un momento vamos a hacernos una con mi móvil. – dijo Clarke sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

Cuando vio la notificación de Facebook se quedo sin palabras. Su cara de asombro era tal que Octavia le quitó el teléfono de las manos para ver que había hecho que su amiga se quedase con esa cara.

\- Raven mira esto...- dijo Octavia mientras le enseñaba el móvil de Clarke a su amiga- parece ser que a miss seriedad Lexa le ha encantado la clase de lucha con Clarke.

Raven y Octavia empezaron a reírse mientras Clarke seguía sin palabras, no podía creerse que estuviese pasando. Respiro hondo, aclarando sus ideas. Simplemente es una petición de amistad Clarke. No quiere decir nada más. Es una compañera de clase y además de eso compañera de equipo, nada más. No busques una segunda intención. Corazón no palpites así, no significa nada.

\- ¿Bueno vas a aceptarla o no? Nos tienes en ascuas- soltaron sus amigas casi al unísono.

 **¿La aceptará o no? Espero que os guste el capitulo y como no espero vuestros comentarios. Un saludo ;)**

 **twitter: eli_gon_23**


	8. Chapter 8

Raven y Octavia la miraban esperando por su decisión sobre que iba a hacer. Pero en realidad ella no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella se moría de ganas de darle a aceptar y otra le decía que no. Su parte orgullosa y cabezota le decía que no iba a ser bueno para ella. No podía dejar de pensar como Lexa se había apartado, como ni siquiera había tenido el valor suficiente de decirle ella misma que se arrepentía de aquello. Odiaba haber sido ella quien había tenido que decir esas malditas palabras. Así que tomo la decisión más fácil, aunque no fuese una decisión como tal porque definitivamente no iba a resolver nada, postergar la decisión para más tarde. Sí, esa era la mejor no decisión que podía tomar en estos momentos. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, necesitaba calmarse completamente.

Dios Clarke. Es una maldita petición de amistad, no una pedida de matrimonio o decidir qué vas a estudiar. Daba igual no sabía qué hacer ahora.

\- ¿Sabéis que vamos a hacer? – dijo mientras miraba a sus amigas sonrientes- Vamos a hacernos esa foto para mi móvil y a seguir pasándolo tan bien como lo hacíamos antes.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho foto?- gritó Bellamy entrando por la puerta del salón.

\- Ni de broma Bell – dijo Octavia entre risas- no queremos que rompas el teléfono.

Al final el hermano de Octavia también se unió a las fotos, se hicieron unas cuantas y Raven fue la encargada de subirlas a Facebook. Después decidieron ponerse una película. Al principio hubo alguna que otra pelea porque no conseguían encontrar la manera de ponerse de acuerdo sobre cual ver. Se repartieron en ambos sofás. Aunque el reparto no fue muy equitativo, las tres chicas en un sofá y Bellamy en el otro.

(Lexa)

Estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo, no había manera de quedarse dormida esa noche. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era si se había precipitado o no agregándola. Solo necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle que no se arrepentía del beso.

Quería explicarle que no había parado porque no quisiese seguir con lo que habían empezado antes en las duchas, solo que tenía que respetar sus normas. Ni siquiera había dejado que Costia se las saltase, y no era porque su novia no lo hubiese intentado . Costia había sido muy persistente en una innumerablemente lista de ocasiones pero siempre había podido controlarse. Eran sus propias normas, se las impuso a sí misma y quien quisiese estar cerca de ella tenía que respetarlas. Si no respetas tus propias decisiones no puedes esperar que otras personas lo hagan por ti, por lo tanto no había excepciones. Ni siquiera Clarke podía convertirse en una excepción y no por falta de ganas, porque ese momento con ella había sido suficiente para excitar a su cuerpo más de lo que Costia nunca había logrado.

Su móvil sonó y saltó de la cama rápidamente para ver si era ella, si por fin la había aceptado o no. Sus ojos reflejaron la decepción al ver que solo era una notificación de un correo. No conocía el remitente.

Abrió el correo y se sorprendió al ver que era un correo de Costia. Después de que la dejase había intentado alejarla de su cabeza. Se sentía un poco mal por haberla ignorado, Costia lo había significado todo para ella y aunque desde hace un tiempo hubiesen permanecido juntas más por costumbre que por otra cosa no debía haberla dejado sola. Costia la quería, había estado con ella el tiempo suficiente para conocerla, se habían cuidado la una a la otra infinidad de veces.

Pero en los últimos tiempos su relación se había ido deteriorando poco a poco, no paraban de discutir, siempre lo arreglaban y estaba genial el sexo de reconciliación. Pero Lexa no había podido evitar ir dejando de quererla poco a poco, seguía viéndola como alguien muy importante en su vida pero no como al principio. Nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo o nunca había tenido el valor suficiente de reconocerse a sí misma lo que estaba pasando. Los continuos ataques de celos de Costia y las peleas estaban haciendo bastante efecto en ella, en lo que sentía.

 _"Querida Lex,_

 _Supongo que lo que menos esperabas de mí era un correo. Solo quería despedirme y no me veo con las fuerzas suficientes para decirte todo esto delante de esos ojos verdes. Ambas sabemos que acabaríamos haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos hablar. O al menos mantengo la esperanza de que así fuese. Te estoy echando de menos, aunque no me creas en estos momentos lo hago._

 _El nuevo instituto está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso y también hay un equipo del que conseguiré ser la capitana. Puedes confiar en ello._

 _Sé que no entiendes porque estoy haciendo esto, creo que yo tampoco. Ya sabes que cuando mi madre murió el psicólogo me aconsejo escribir como me sentía, supongo que es eso, estoy siguiendo el consejo que no funciono antes y espero que esta vez sí consiga hacerlo. Estoy escribiendo esto solo por sentirme bien yo, no por ti. Debería no mandarlo pero ¿para qué escribirte un correo que no vas a leer? Es absurdo, me da igual la opinión del psicólogo en eso, es absurdo._

 _Tranquila solo será uno, necesito un tiempo para aclararme y calmarme. No me respondas. No me llames, también he cambiado de número. Quiero empezar de nuevo y es lo mejor._

 _Solo quiero darte las gracias por todos los momentos que hemos vividos juntas, por todas nuestras peleas y por todo lo que me has hecho aprender. Quiero despedirme bien de ti y que sepas que no estoy enfadada._

 _No quiero que te sientas culpable por nada, todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mía y de mis decisiones._

 _\- C_

 _Posdata: nos veremos en el próximo torneo y voy a patearte el culo si no entrenas ;) "_

Intento responder el correo pero le aparecía como si no existiese. Sabía que la decisión de Costia al final y al cabo era lo mejor. Iban a estar alejadas y posiblemente lo mejor para ambas era no saber lo que la otra hacía. Suspiro y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Apago la luz de la mesilla y se preparo para intentar dormir.

Normalmente solía resultarle muy fácil quedarse dormida, pero la intriga por saber si Clarke aceptaría o no su petición. Después el correo de Costia hacía que le costase relajarse. Era como si la propia Costia le hubiese hecho disipar las dudas de si seguir o no adelante con su vida, tenía que seguir caminando hacia delante. No importa las veces que te caigas, siempre tienes que levantarte y seguir. Era lo mejor.

Pensó en Clarke. No paraba de recordar cada momento desde que apareció en su vida. La primera vez que la vio en clase y cuando lucharon juntas la primera vez. Como le había dicho solo existen dos tipos de luchadores y Clarke era como ella. De los que no se rinden nunca, de los que van a por todo, con todo y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Eso lo había descubierto aquella primera vez y sobre todo se lo había demostrado con creces en la pelea contra Costia. Recordó su cuerpo mientras se cambiaba en el gimnasio, cada una de sus curvas, su respiración se aceleró recordándolo. Pero a lo que no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza era al momento en el gimnasio, decidió ponerse un poco de música. Se colocó los auriculares y le dio al play. Sonrió al instante al escuchar la canción y se perdió en el recuerdo de los besos de Clarke en su cuello, las manos de la rubia sujetando las suyas. El calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

( PVRIS - St. Patrick watch?v=j2SWk859CEU)

 _"_ _You're a miracle._

 _You're a miracle._

 _A miracle._

 _Transparent hands were at my neck,_

 _But I love the way you let me breathe instead._

 _Take in your chemicals,_

 _You are a miracle,_

 _And I'm not spiritual,_

 _But please stay,_

 _'Cause you're a glimpse of bliss, a little taste of heaven."_

(Clarke)

Raven la había dejado en casa hace media hora, era bastante tarde. Al día siguiente tenía clase y ya se había ganado la bronca de su madre por llegar a esas horas. Cuando Abby se daría cuenta de que ya tenía 17 años, y podía cuidarse sola. De hecho quedaban un par de semanas para que cumpliese 18. Ya estaba metida en la cama cuando volvió a coger su teléfono, volvió a abrir la aplicación de Facebook para leer los comentarios que Octavia había dejado en las fotos.

Octavia B: " **Gracias por hoy. Sois INCREIBLES** "

Raven R:" **Tú lo eres, tenemos que repetir esto más veces"**

Iba a comentar cuando le saltó la notificación de otra petición de amistad, era Bellamy. Sonrió al ver su foto de perfil. Era él con una gorra lila con su apellido bordado en blanco. Lo que más resaltaba de su foto era su enorme sonrisa y su pelo alborotado sobresaliendo por debajo de la gorra. Le aceptó sin dudarlo, le había caído realmente bien.

Estar con ellos había hecho que se olvidase por completo de todo lo que pasó en el gimnasio. Pero ahora no había nada que alejase su mente de rememorar el cuerpo de aquella morena bajo el suyo, de la suavidad de sus labios y la pasión con la que se habían besado. No había nada que la alejase de pensar en cómo la había rechazado después de eso. Todas esas dudas volvieron a su cabeza de nuevo. ¿Se había sobrepasado? ¿Había sido demasiado lanzada?

Miró su foto, esos increíbles ojos verdes y esa sonrisa. ¿Quién podría resistirse ante esa mirada? Una frase que había escuchado alguna vez se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento.

 _"Y uno lucha por ser inamovible y mantenerse firme ante la marea. Pero siempre hay algo que remueve la tierra. Querer no sentir nada con su presencia es como la lucha del polvo contra el viento, como el tira y afloja entre tiempo y espacio. Todos tenemos nuestra kriptonita y ante su mirada uno se siente como el talón de Aquiles frente a la flecha de Paris, frágil."_

Así era como se sentía ante la mirada de Lexa, frágil. Por mucho que intentase ignorarlo, ante ella había algo dentro que se movía, acelerando el latido de su corazón. Normalmente era una chica decidida y sin miedo, pero ante esos ojos verdes. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Lexa y la kriptonita eran del mismo verde. Muy oportuna la cita Clarke, muy oportuna. Sonrió con el estúpido pensamiento que había tenido.

Aún observaba la otra petición que tenía pendiente. En realidad le apetecía hablar con ella, iban a compartir mucho tiempo juntas. No solo en clase también en los entrenamientos. Acepto la petición y dejo el teléfono en su mesilla de noche después de programar el despertador para el día siguiente.

(Lexa)

6:00 a.m

Agarró su móvil para apagar la alarma y salir de la cama, como siempre tenía que levantarse ya si quería llegar a tiempo al gimnasio. Se sorprendió al deslizar la barra de notificaciones y ver.

 ** _"Clarke. G ha aceptado su solicitud de amistad"_**

Su corazón se aceleró de golpe dentro de su pecho, no podía creerse que hubiese resultado tan fácil al final. Si no la aceptaba había pensado acercarse a ella en clase, obligarla a hablar con ella si hacía falta. Pero toda había salido bien, por una vez parecía que todo iba sobre ruedas. Ahora tenía que dar otro paso más, tenía que escribirle.

Rápidamente abrió los mensajes y le escribió:

 ** _"Buenos días, gracias por aceptarme. Tenemos que hablar ¿podemos hacerlo antes de las clases? Por favor_** ** _J_** ** _"_**

Sabía que a esa hora era muy poco probable que Clarke estuviese despierta, pero esperaba que respondiese en algún momento. No podía sentarse simplemente a esperar, sería muy poco típico de ella. Fue al baño y se arregló un poco el pelo, recogiéndoselo para que no le molestase. Terminó de vestirse con su ropa de deporte para marcharse al gimnasio, tenía que seguir su rutina como cada día. Tenía que intentar hacer más corta la espera por el mensaje de la rubia.

(Clarke)

Unos golpecitos en su puerta la despertaron. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a una Abby cargada con una bandeja llena de cosas para el desayuno. Clarke se levanto un poco entrecerrando los ojos para poder observarla bien. ¿Desde cuándo su madre le llevaba el desayuno a la cama? Solo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales como su cumpleaños, que lo hiciese ahora era raro.

\- Buenos días princesa , es hora de levantarse

\- Mamá, ¿he dormido una semana y es mi cumpleaños o aún estoy dormida?

\- No habría dejado que durmieses tanto tiempo princesa – sonrió dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en la cama – solo es un desayuno de disculpa por…

\- ¿por lo de anoche? – no pudo evitar interrumpirla, porque no entendía en absoluto todo aquello.

\- Si Clarke, no me interrumpas.- intento suavizar el tono porque de verdad odiaba que su hija la interrumpiese- No me gusta discutir contigo, sé que ya eres mayor y en menos de una semana podrás tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero vives conmigo y tienes que respetar las normas, estaba preocupada. Odio no saber dónde estás, no puedo parar de pensar en que puede estar pasándote algo malo. No puedo perderte a ti también. Sólo avísame amor, solo un mensaje.

\- Lo siento mamá, no volverá a pasar –agarró la mano de su madre- entiendo eso, no vas a perderme.

Desayunaron en la cama juntas, felices y sonriendo hasta que Abby observó en su reloj que iba a llegar tarde al hospital como no empezase a arreglarse. Clarke se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño a darse una ducha, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando recordó que dejaba el móvil en la mesita.

Tenía varios mensajes en el grupo con Octavia y Raven, estaban quedando en pasarse unos ejercicios que tenía que entregar. Pero un mensaje llamó más su atención que ningún otro. Lexa. La morena le había escrito y quería hablar con ella. Suspiro. Tenía ganas de verla, ¿Por qué no hablar un rato?

 ** _Clarke: "No sé a qué hora llegas a clase y de qué quieres hablar, pero ok. Te esperó en la entrada"_**

Recibió su respuesta cuando ya iba en el coche casi llegando al instituto.

 ** _Lexa "Estoy en la puerta del gimnasio esperando, ¿puedes venir aquí antes de entrar al instituto?"_**

 ** _Clarke: "Ok. Tardaré un par de minutos"_**

Su madre la dejó en los aparcamientos como siempre, Clarke escribió a Octavia y Raven para que fuesen entrando sin ella. No sabía cuánto iba a tardar pero no quería que sus amigas llegasen tarde por su culpa.

La observó desde lejos sentada en el banco mirando su móvil, era increíble cómo podía lucir perfecta en cualquier situación y en cualquier momento. Esperaba que llegase un momento en el que se acostumbrase a eso, un momento en el que no le temblasen las rodillas solo con verla. Cuando aún estaba a unos pasos de ella, Lexa levanto la vista del móvil clavando su mirada directamente en Clarke.

\- Buenos días Clarke – sonrió mientras se levantaba- pensaba que no ibas a querer hablar.

\- Buenos días Lexa, no entiendo porque no debería ¿qué quieres hablar?

\- Sobre ayer, Clarke entendiste mal…yo…- intentó decirle mientras se acercaba un poco más a la rubia.

\- ¿Tú qué Lexa? – respondió malhumorada Clarke no dejando que terminase de hablar

\- ¿Clarke puedes dejarme hablar? – no pudo evitar hablar un poco más alto de lo que debería. La mirada fría que Clarke le dedicó la hizo entender que debería evitar ese tono- Sólo quiero decirte que lo siento.

Clarke se dio la vuelta exasperada quedando de espaldas a ella y empezando a caminar hacia el instituto. Lo único que le hacía falta ahora era escuchar otra vez sus disculpas por arrepentirse del beso. Suspiro y siguió caminando hasta que sintió como Lexa la agarraba por el brazo obligándola a girarse y mirarla de nuevo.

Estaban frente a frente, a solo unos centímetros. Lexa había tirado tan fuerte de ella que prácticamente sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro. La agarro por los brazos para que no pudiese alejarse. Lexa estaba mirándola fijamente, sosteniéndola.

\- Clarke, solo escúchame.

La rubia asintió con su cabeza, estar tan cerca de ella estaba poniéndola de los nervios. No pudo evitar apartar la vista de esos ojos verdes y fijarse en sus labios mientras hablaba. Esos labios que hacía menos de un día que habían estado pegados a los suyos. Mordió su labio recordándolo.

\- Clarke no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, yo también quería besarte- Lexa soltó su agarre de uno de los brazos de Clarke para llevarlo a su mejilla, colocando su mano ahí obligando a la rubia a volver a mirarlo a los ojos – yo también me moría por besarte en ese momento, sólo que no me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas en el instituto. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- ¿Tenías ganas de besarme? – susurró sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes.

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio en esa misma posición. Lexa estaba acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos sin decir un palabra, no paraba de pensar en si dejarse llevar de nuevo y demostrarle las ganas que tenía de volver a besarla o no.

Estaban en el aparcamiento, eso técnicamente no era el instituto. No sería romper su regla. ¿Podía hacerlo?

\- Claro que quería hacerlo – terminó su frase rozando los labios de Clarke que se estremeció bajo sus manos solo con notar los labios de la morena con los suyos.

Comenzaron a besarse dulcemente, hasta que Clarke al fin reaccionó metiendo su lengua en la boca de Lexa. El beso pasó de dulce a intenso, las manos de Lexa se habían deslizado por la espalda de la rubia hasta su culo.

No entendía lo que le pasaba al besarla, pero cada vez que sentía los labios de la rubia junto a los suyos, su cuerpo le pedía más. Siguieron besándose durante un rato hasta que el timbre hizo que se alejasen para tomar aire.

\- ¿Vamos a clase? – le dijo Lexa sonriendo mientras la miraba.

\- ¿Qué tal si no vamos? – sonrió Clarke dándole un pequeño pico y agarrando su mano- tú decides Lexa.

Saltarse o no saltarse las clases. Eso sí que era un pequeño desafío para ella. Lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era escaparse con Clarke a cualquier sitio pero tenía que cumplir sus normas. Observo su sonrisa, observo sus manos entrelazadas y se mordió el labio, aún decidiendo que hacer.

 **Muchas gracias a Marina por la canción, si no os gusta ya sabéis a quien tenéis que asesinar pero para mí es perfecta. Espero que os guste el capítulo y que nadie quiera asesinarme mucho :) Un saludo y espero vuestros comentarios!**

 **Twitter: eli_gon_23**


	9. Chapter 9

Nunca se había saltado una clase, al menos no lo había hecho sin una escusa de peso. Era una condición en el trato con sus padres, mantener sus buenas notas y su buen comportamiento en clase ayudaba a que su madre no la obligase a dejar de pelear. No podía permitir que la aparición de Clarke en su vida hiciese que ese trato se viniese abajo. Pero era solo una clase más, ¿qué podía pasar por saltarse una sola clase?

Además tener a esa preciosa rubia delante de ella, mirándola con esa increíble sonrisa esperando por una sencilla respuesta. ¿Esa no era la mejor escusa del mundo?

\- ¿Y bien?- Clarke acarició su mano con uno de sus dedos sonriendo.

\- ¿De verdad me estas pidiendo que me salte una clase?- tiró de su mano volviendo a pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- No lo haría, pero tienes una estúpida norma de no besarse en el instituto – le dio un pequeño beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos- y como ahora me apetece besarte mucho así que no me has dado otra opción, tengo que buscar otro sitio.

\- ¿Tienes planeado besarme durante todo el día o solo unas clases? – sonrió abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Depende de ti – jugó rozando sus labios y alejándose de nuevo sin llegar a besarla.

\- Clarke, tengo una regla sobre no besarse en el instituto porque no quiero no centrarme, no puedo bajar mi nota media.

\- Solo un par de horas no va a pasar nada.

\- Clarke, no conoces a mis padres con eso.

\- Te conozco a ti, solo esta vez por favor.

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco, era difícil negarle algo pero no podía hacerlo, no debía. Clarke empezó a hacer pucheros mientras la miraba, Lexa no podía resistirse a eso. Estaba demasiado adorable de esa forma, acarició su mejilla mientras seguía mirándola. Estaba claro que ya iban a llegar tarde, qué más daba simplemente no llegar. Eran solo un par de horas, y les tocaban asignaturas bastantes fáciles que llevaba casi rozando el sobresaliente.

\- Está bien, lo has conseguido. ¿dónde quieres ir?

\- Bueno digamos que…- se mordió el labio mientras la miraba y se aleja un poco de la morena cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué no tienes idea de dónde ir? – la interrumpió entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia antes de que terminase la frase.

Clarke asintió mirándola, llevaba demasiado poco tiempo viviendo allí y no sabía muy bien donde llevarla. Tenía un sitio en mente pero creía que era demasiado precipitado llevarla allí, además de que probablemente Lexa entendiese otra intención si le mencionaba que su mejor amigo Wells tenía un apartamento muy cerca del instituto. Prefería esperar.

Lexa se sentó de nuevo en el banco donde la esperaba al principio, paso su mano por su pelo. Estaba dudando sobre si enseñarle o no su lugar secreto a Clarke. Solo conocían ese sitio las personas más importantes para ella, Anya y Costia. La rubia se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano en la rodilla de Lexa.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a clase? Es tarde pero seguro que aún podemos entrar no importa.

\- No, no importa – la miro de reojo- solo estoy meditando si llevarte o no a un sitio.

\- ¿Qué sitio? ¿Tienes un lugar secreto o algo así? – la agarro de la cara obligándola a mirarla.

\- Bueno algo así, tampoco es un secreto que solo conozca yo, hay personas que también...- no sabía muy bien como terminar esa frase

\- Costia supongo, no creo que aparezca si es eso lo que te preocupa – dijo en tono enfadado. Casi le apetecía más irse a clase que hablar de ella.

Clarke se levanto del banco, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Necesitaba calmarse, quizás Lexa no estaba refiriéndose a ella.

Estaba claro que hablar de Costia no era lo mejor que podía hacer con ella. Tenía que decirle algo, tenía que decirle que no era solo ella quien lo sabía. Suponía que Clarke pensaba que era un sitio donde Costia y ella se escondían del mundo, pero nunca había tenido un sitio así con ella que no fuese la habitación de alguna de las dos. Era su refugio. Únicamente había estado allí ella, aunque ambas conocían el lugar nunca habían estado allí juntas. Simplemente una vez cuando había desaparecido en una hora libre y necesitaba pensar, tanto Anya como Costia habían llenado su móvil de mensajes y había terminado explicándoles que estaba allí. Pero por suerte para ella, siempre habían respetado que necesitase estar sola.

\- Clarke, no es solo Costia- hizo una pausa esperando que Clarke se volviese a mirarla pero la rubia seguía dándole la espalda- Anya también sabe dónde está.

\- ¿Y? – se giró para observarla aún con los brazos cruzados – yo le he dejado muy claro a Anya que no quiero nada con ella, ¿Tienes miedo de que aparezca por allí y tu amiga se entere de que te estás liando conmigo?

\- No, en realidad nunca he estado allí con nadie- se levanto acercándose a ella- Es mi sitio para pensar, por eso dudo si llevarte allí o no.

\- ¿Nunca has llevado a nadie? – dijo sorprendida, no podía creerse ella montándole el número cuando la morena solo dudaba porque era un sitio especial para ella. Bien Clarke, bien.

\- No, te lo acabo de decir – agarró su mano acariciándola con el pulgar.

\- Lexa no necesitas llevarme allí si no quieres- se mordió el labio intentando pensar como decirle lo del apartamento de Wells- No quiero que pienses mal si te digo algo.

\- ¿Pensar mal? – levanto las cejas sorprendida.

\- Mi mejor amigo vive aquí desde hace un par de meses, podemos ir a su apartamento.

\- ¿Quieres llevarme al apartamento de tu mejor amigo?- sonrió mirándola y guiñándole un ojo- Definitivamente eres muy lanzada Clarke.

\- Sabía que ibas a pensar mal – golpeó el hombro de Lexa con el puño de la mano que tenía libre mientras Lexa comenzaba a reírse - solo podemos simplemente estar allí, volver a desayunar, hablar, no sé.

\- Au – se quejo sonriendo- creo que voy a tener que enseñar que no se golpea así a alguien indefenso.

\- Tú eres de todo, menos alguien indefenso – puso los ojos en blanco exasperada- ¿Quieres ir o no?

\- Claro – se encogió de hombros- pero si nos pillan diré que me secuestraste.

\- Para que sea un secuestro, no deberías estar muriéndote de ganas por venir conmigo ¿no crees? – le dijo volviendo a golpearla despacio en el hombro.

Después de seguir con las bromas un rato y de intentar salir del instituto sin ser vistas. Clarke sacó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a Wells. Solo esperaba que aún no se hubiese ido, aunque en realidad sabía dónde estaba escondida la llave.

 ** _[Clarke]: ¿Puedo saltarme las clases en tu piso con una amiga?_**

 ** _[Wells]: O_O ¿Quieres utilizar mi piso como tu picadero? De ningún modo jaja_**

 ** _Es broma, ven cuanto antes porque me tengo que ir._**

 ** _[Clarke]: Gilipollas, no es una amiga en ese sentido. ¿Puedo ir entonces?_**

 ** _[Wells]: Que si pesada, pero rápido tengo que salir y he cambiado la llave de sitio ;)_**

Por suerte para ambas el lugar no estaba demasiado lejos. Caminaron durante unos 10 minutos, no iban cogidas de la mano ni nada por el estilo, solo caminaban lo suficientemente cerca mientras hacían broman sobre cualquier cosa que se les cruzase por la cabeza. Aunque habían tenido un momento bastante cercano, ambas no se sentían lo suficiente preparadas como para ir caminando agarradas de la mano como una pareja.

Pararon delante del edificio donde Wells vivía. Lexa se apoyo en la pared de la entrada. Clarke le había enviado un mensaje a su amigo, para decirle que cuando llegasen le escribiría para que abriese la puerta pero el muy idiota le había dicho que tocase el timbre al llegar.

Tocó el timbre durante un rato, pero Wells no respondía, no podía ser que hubiesen tardado tanto como para que no la hubiese esperado. Volvió a tocar repetidas veces pero sin respuesta cada vez.

Cuando Clarke ya pensaba que iban a tener que darse la vuelta y buscar otro sitio, escuchó la voz de su amigo.

\- Clarke... ¿Tienes ganas de subir? – le gritó sonriendo desde el balcón.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta para poder verle, estaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón sonriendo mientras la miraba. No entendía como podía no haberle abierto ya si claramente estaba listo para salir. Estaba vestido con una camisa y unos vaqueros, e incluso llevaba las gafas de sol puestas sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Eres imbécil? Ábreme la puerta – le gritó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia arriba.

\- Si quieres que te abra vas a tener que retirar eso y decir las palabras mágicas- le dijo aún sonriendo- o puedes quedarte ahí abajo hasta que alguien te vea y avise a Abby.

\- Te odio de verdad que te odio…- le soltó exasperada, no podía creerse que le estuviese diciendo eso cuando sabía que venía acompañada. Miró a Lexa que sonreía observando la escena, aún apoyada en la pared al lado del telefonillo.- ¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?

\- Primero tienes que retirar lo de imbécil y después te digo las palabras mágicas.

\- Vale, lo retiro pero ábreme ya por favor.

\- Vale, pero di "Wells es el mejor amigo del mundo" y te abro la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato Clarke repitió la frase, deseando subir para asesinar a Wells por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar delante de Lexa. Se iba a enterar el muy idiota. En cuanto escucho como la puerta se abría, corrió escaleras arriba sin ni siquiera esperar a Lexa que la siguió más despacio mientras se reía.

Cuando llegaron arriba Wells ya estaba en la puerta con las llaves en la mano sonriendo al ver llegar a Clarke de ese modo, estaba claro que estaba disfrutando el momento. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar así, era normal entre ellos gastarse este tipo de bromas cuando vivían cerca.

\- Te odio – le espetó Clarke cuando llegó hasta él.

\- Mentirosa, me adoras- le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Clarke se apoyo en la puerta mirando como bajaba por las escaleras, no podía negar que Wells llevaba razón. Le adoraba, desde muy pequeños habían estado juntos y en realidad cuando se mudo aquí hace unos meses se puso bastante triste por perderle. Le había echado de menos, a él y a sus bromas. Pero eso era algo que no le pensaba reconocer.

Wells se cruzó con Lexa por las escaleras y no puedo evitar saludarle y decirle algo que había olvidado decirle a su amiga. Estaba claro que era la amiga que pensaba traer, en ese edificio no vivían mucho más adolescentes que se paseasen con la mochila por las escaleras.

\- Hola, soy Wells

Lexa se paró mirándole, no sabía muy bien que decir. No se esperaba que el chico que bajaba por las escaleras fuese el mejor amigo de Clarke.

\- Hola soy Lexa.

\- Encantado, dile a Clarke que es todo suyo y que no volveré hasta por la noche que guarde la llave.

\- Entendido- Lexa subía de nuevo las escaleras hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Wells gritándole.

\- Por cierto dile que le doy un 8, ella lo entenderá.

Lexa se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino escalera hacia arriba hasta que llego por fin a la puerta donde Clarke la esperaba.

\- Tu amigo me ha dicho que no volverá en un rato y otra cosa que no he entendido muy bien – le dijo mientras se acercaba.

\- Está bien, entra – dejó que entrase y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Clarke la agarró por la cintura, pegándola contra la puerta, agarró su cara y empezó a besarla con ganas. Llevaba queriendo besarla durante todo el camino, pero no se había atrevido porque si Lexa tenía una regla de no besos en el instituto no quería imaginarse si existiría la regla no besos por la calle.

Lexa respondió a su beso durante un tiempo hasta que alejo un poco a Clarke de sus labios, pegando solo su frente a la de la rubia.

\- Clarke tranquilízate- le susurró tomando aire- ¿Me dejas terminar de decirte lo que me ha dicho tu amigo?

\- Lo siento, no me pude contener - Clarke sonrió dándole un breve pico.

\- Ha dicho que guardes la llave y luego no he entendido muy bien a qué se refería.

\- Dime lo que has entendido, sorpréndeme.

\- Ha dicho que te daba un 8 y que tú entenderías – dijo dubitativa esperando que Clarke entendiese lo que acababa de decirle.

Clarke se alejo de la morena comenzando a reír sin parar, estaba en un autentico ataque de risa que Lexa no entendía a que venía. Se cruzo de brazos observándola, si pensaba que Clarke estaba guapa así ya no había nada que pudiese competir con su belleza.

Cuando Clarke al fin consiguió parar de reír, guió a Lexa por el piso de Wells mostrándole cada habitación hasta por fin llegar al salón y sentarse juntas. Clarke había encendido el equipo de música antes y estaban disfrutando de la música.

(Zedd - Beautiful Now ft. Jon Bellion watch?v=n1a7o44WxNo)

" Wherever it's going

I'm going to chase it

What's left of this moment

I'm not going to waste it

Stranded together

Our worlds have collided

This won't be forever

So, why try to fight it?

We're beautiful now

We're beautiful now

We might not know why

we might not know how

But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now

We'll light up the sky

We'll open the clouds

Because baby, tonight, we're beautiful now

We're beautiful..."

Estaban tumbadas la una al lado de la otra abrazadas mirando la tele, hasta que Lexa rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa lo último que te ha dicho tu amigo? – le susurró en el oído mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus manos.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

Lexa afirmó con la cabeza mientras tiraba del cuerpo de Clarke para dejarlo debajo de ella y poder estar tumbada encima de ella. Clarke aprovecho para mirarla y acariciarle la cara, la tenía a solo dos centímetros. No quería explicarle lo de Wells porque no quería que se enfadase, quizás no entendería la broma.

\- Cuando uno de los dos, Wells o yo, conocemos a una chica- dijo mientras seguía acariciando la cara de Lexa mirando sus ojos verdes- ponemos una nota, y él te ha puesto un 8.

\- ¿Por eso te has reído? Un ocho es un notable alto ¿no? – la miró arrugando la frente dudando de si un 8 era malo o bueno.

Clarke coloco su manos en su nuca tirando de ella hacia sí misma hasta al fin poder juntar sus labios, empezó besándola dulcemente para después pasar un beso más apasionado jugando con la lengua de la morena. Después de besarse durante un rato y dejarse llevar, Lexa se alejo de nuevo. Clarke intentaba distraerla y no iba a permitirlo.

\- No intentes distraerme y contéstame- le dijo intentando ponerse seria.

\- Me he reído porque me lo has dicho muy preocupada y él solo estaba evaluándote – empezó a darle besos por el cuello mientras terminaba de decirle- Es gracioso además porque normalmente a Wells nunca le suelen gustar las chicas con las que yo estoy.

\- ¿Y eso tiene un motivo? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía los labios de Clarke recorriendo su cuello.

\- Wells prefiere los chicos para mí –le dio un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja para después morderlo suavemente- pero felicidades señorita Woods usted ha pasado el examen.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso que premio tiene? – mordió el labio de Clarke tirando un poco.

\- Creo que… - paso su lengua por los labios de Lexa- el premio soy yo. ¿ te gusta ese premio?

 **Perdón por dejarlo así pero tengo que estudiar, intentaré seguirlo cuanto antes porque se viene una escena en la cocina demasiado "interesante". Lo siento si os parece que va demasiado rápido pero lo que siempre he pretendido escribiendo es dar todos los momentos bonitos y especiales que no hemos podido tener de ellas.**

 **Cualquier cosa Eli_gon_23 , y otra vez lo siento por no actualizar tan rápido como antes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Clarke con sus dedos, ella era el mejor que premio que podía tener de eso estaba completamente segura. Desde que había aparecido en su vida todo había cambiado, era irónico que en el momento en el que apareció en esa clase hubiese creído que iba a detestarla. Ni siquiera podía pensar como alguien podría llegar a detectar a Clarke en estos momentos, era como una gran locura. ¿Quién podría no adorar esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules?

\- Lexa... ¿estás bien? – susurró la rubia que se encontraba mirándola debajo de ella.

\- Si, lo siento digamos que me he...- se mordió el labio intentando buscar la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Quedado empanada? – le dio un pequeño pico mientras sonreía.

\- Creo que me he perdido en tus ojos.

\- Ohh – Clarke empezó a reír tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Se supone que quien debería sentirse avergonzada tendría que ser yo que he dicho la cursilada – se recostó totalmente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Se moría de vergüenza por lo que acaba de decir pero no había podido evitar que esas palabras se escapasen de su boca.

\- No, creo que no tienes nada por lo que sentirte así a ojos bonitos no te gana nadie créeme – le susurró la rubia al oído.

Lexa no respondió, estaba tumbada sobre ella con los ojos cerrados. Clarke rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la frente, nunca había visto esta faceta de Lexa. De hecho no pensaba que alguien como ella podía tenerla, alguien aparentemente tan fría y seria podía ser tan dulce. Era increíble todo lo que iba descubriendo de ella, aunque lo más increíble para ella era que cualquiera cosa que descubría hacía que le gustase aún más.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la respiración pausada de Lexa sobre su hombro, acarició su mejilla con cuidado para no despertarla. Siempre había pensado que eso de mirar a la gente dormir era una gran estupidez, una cursilada demasiado aburrida para ella hasta ahora. Ver dormir a Lexa tan relajada sobre ella como si nada era algo que podría estar haciendo de cada día. Ambas estaban tan relajadas juntas que se quedaron profundamente dormidas abrazadas en el sofá.

" _Se despertó en mitad de un bosque, mirando hacia todos lados buscando una cara conocida._

 _¿Cómo había llegado allí?_

 _Se sentía desorientada pero era como si algo dentro de ella le dijese que estaba en casa. Se levantó de un golpe para sacudir la suciedad de sus vaqueros, pero no llevaba su ropa, llevaba unos pantalones negros y unas botas de piel del mismo color. No podía creerse que estaba pasando._

 _Caminó hacia la derecha esquivando las ramas por el suelo, necesitaba salir de la espesura de ese bosque para buscar una señal del lugar donde se encontraba. Necesitaba saber donde estaba, sus pasos empezaron a acelerarse por el miedo que sentía por estar perdida en un lugar que no conocía._

 _Siguió corriendo intentando esquivar la maleza y los árboles, buscando una manera de salir de allí. Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a un lugar sin árboles solo podía ver desde allí en el horizonte el pico de una gran torre que parecía terminar en una llama. Solo tenía algo claro, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero había algo que le sonaba extrañamente familiar aunque no podía decir el que._

 _Sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerados por la carrera, como la angustia de no saber donde se encontraba se apoderaba de ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo intentando tomar aire, hasta que escucho el ruido de unos pasos detrás de ella._

 _Ese simple ruido de ramas romperse detrás de ella hizo que se activase dentro de ella un instinto de autoprotección. Agarró un pequeño cuchillo que estaba escondido en su bota y se giró hacia el ruido, había algo de ella que le decía que tenía que atacar. Su boca se abrió de par en par cuando la vio delante de ella. ¿Clarke?_

\- _Lexa por fin te encuentro – miró a Lexa agarrando su cuchillo- digo Heda, todos te están buscando._

\- _¿Clarke? ¿eres tú? – dijo sorprendida mientras daba un paso acercándose a la rubia, no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo._

 _Clarke tampoco llevaba la ropa que solía, llevaba una camiseta oscura y una chaqueta azul. Aún miraba a la rubia cuando el sonido de un disparó la hizo reaccionar, tuvo que salir corriendo para agarrar a Clarke que estaba cayendo al suelo. La agarró entre sus brazos sosteniéndola._

\- _Clarke quédate conmigo- Le gritó agarrando su cara._

\- _Lexa…- intentó balbucear Clarke, sangre empezaba a salir de su boca. Lexa intentó taponar la herida con una de sus manos._

\- _Háblame Clarke, solo háblame no cierres los ojos por favor. Tengo que taponar la herida, dime que hago. Solo quédate conmigo. Alguien va a venir a ayudarnos, vas a estar bien._

\- _Shh... – agarró la cara de Lexa para que la mirase a los ojos- Solo prométeme…que..._

\- _¿Qué Clarke qué?_

\- _Que nos volveremos a ver- susurró con su último aliento acercando sus labios a los de Lexa, casi suplicando un último beso._ "

Lexa despertó, levantándose de golpe del sofá de la casa de Wells, miro hacia los lados esperando encontrarse a Clarke allí pero estaba sola. Clarke no estaba, pero ese sueño no podía ser real. Ella estaba bien, tenía que estarlo, estaban en casa. Se miró su ropa, de nuevo llevaba su ropa y no ese traje de guerrera. Respiro hondo mentalizándose de que todo había sido un sueño, volvió a sentarse mientras se limpiaba el sudo de la frente. Era increíble lo real que se había sentido ese sueño, lo real que había sentido los labios de Clarke pegados a los suyos y el dolor por no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

Intentó calmar su respiración y sus latidos agitados, intentando calmar a su corazón que ahora mismo parecía que quería salir de su pecho. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, tapándose la cara con las manos. Necesitaba calmarse, había sido solo una maldita pesadilla. Debería estar contenta porque Clarke no estuviese allí para verla temblar como una niña pequeña, ella no era así. Ella no tenía miedo, era una mujer fuerte y sabía cuidar de sí misma.

Respiro hondo repitiéndose esa última frase una y otra vez, hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente para escuchar a Clarke tararear algo desde algún lugar de la casa. Sonrió con alivio al escuchar el sonido de su voz, intento forzar su oído para escuchar su voz. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, no entendía el motivo pero necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba ver sus ojos, necesitaba sentir que todo estaba bien.

 _"_ _Oh baby, oh baby, oh we both know the truth_

 _If it were the real me and you,_

 _This wouldn't be the right thing to do_

 _Now the room is so hazy, we're too lost in the fumes_

 _I feel like it's just me and you,_

 _Yeah we got nothing to lose… "_

Se levantó del sofá con intención de buscar a Clarke, dejándose guiar solo por el sonido que parecía que provenía de la cocina pero aún no estaba muy segura. Salió al pasillo, intento caminar sin hacer mucho ruido, si ella estaba cantando quería admirar ese espectáculo y seguro que si veía que la observaba dejaría de cantar al instante. Se acercó a la puerta entre abierta desde donde provenía la voz de Clarke cantando, apoyó su hombro contra el marco de la puerta observándola.

Clarke estaba cantando mientras hacía lo que parecía una especie de sándwiches, tenía puesto los auriculares así que no podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba mirándola. Había sido idiota por venir intentando hacer el menor ruido cuando parecía que la rubia ahora mismo estaba en otro mundo. Estaba delante de la encimera de piedra que había en la cocina, Clarke tenía su atención en una bandeja delante de ella. Solo podía ver un par de platos encima de la bandeja porque no podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo de Clarke contoneándose de espaldas a ella, concentrada y feliz en su tarea.

La observó como sonreía mientras cantaba, se movía por toda la cocina bailando mientras sacaba dos vasos del armario que había encima del fregadero y volvía al lugar donde había dejado colocada la bandeja.

No pudo evitar acercarse a ella, se estaba muriendo de ganas de sentirla cerca, solo camino hacía ella abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en el hombro. Clarke ni siquiera se sobresalto al sentirla pegada a su espalda, solo dejo de cantar sintiendo la respiración de Lexa contra su cuello. Lexa le dio un beso en el cuello sonriendo mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con una mano y con la otra quitaba el auricular de su oreja para ponérselo a sí misma.

\- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento por despertarte con mis gritos – dijo la rubia mientras sentía la mano de Lexa en su cintura haciendo que casi le ardiese todo el cuerpo.

\- Por favor no dejes de cantar- le susurró en el oído- solo déjame escucharte, por favor.

\- ¿A eso llamas cantar?- sonrió mientras sentía los labios de Lexa en su cuello susurrando de nuevo un por favor al que no pudo resistirse.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo volviendo a poner la canción que estaba cantando antes de sentirla detrás de ella, aunque le diese demasiada vergüenza tenía que hacerlo, total ya la había escuchado que importa que lo hiciese de nuevo. Comenzó a cantar con Lexa pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo su mejilla contra la suya y sus brazos envolviendo su cintura.

(Sam Smith – Nirvana watch?v=p_OvashuS7Q)

 _Oh baby, oh baby, oh we both know the truth_

 _If it were the real me and you,_

 _This wouldn't be the right thing to do_

 _Now the room is so hazy, we're too lost in the fumes_

 _I feel like it's just me and you,_

 _Yeah we got nothing to lose_

 _It's too late to run away from it all_

 _It's too late to get away from it all_

 _I'm done with running so I give in to you_

Lexa empezó a cantarla junto a ella, le pareció divertida esa última frase. Era ella quien se había rendido ante Clarke cuando estaban entrenando, era la primera vez que se rendía ante alguien pero no había podido elegir mejor momento para hacerlo. Siguieron cantando juntas.

 _This moment has caused a reaction_

 _Resulting in our reattachment_

 _Oh you take me to nirvana_

 _I don't think this will last_

 _But you're here in my arms_

 _Oh baby, oh baby, oh, we both feel the same_

 _I'm not gonna give you my name_

 _And I don't think you want that to change_

 _We're in this together, we don't know who we are_

 _Even if it's moving too fast,_

 _Baby we should take it too far "_

Clarke se giró para quedar pegadas una contra la otra mientras cantaba esa última frase. Lexa acerco sus labios a los suyos, solo rozándolos sin ni siquiera llegar a besarse. Sintió los brazos de Clarke rodeando su cuello, pegó su frente a la de la rubia, ambas cerraron los ojos para escuchar la última parte de la canción que aún sonaba por los auriculares.

Cuando al fin terminó de sonar la canción ambas se besaron dulcemente mientras Lexa bajaba sus manos hasta colocarlas en el culo de Clarke. Mordió el labio de la rubia mientras sonreía y la miraba a los ojos, observando como el negro ganaba al azul por el deseo.

\- Clarke tienes una voz increíblemente sexy… ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez?- susurró a apenas milímetros de los labios de la rubia.

\- Creo que eso es porque no has escuchado tu propia voz – pasó la lengua por su labio para humedecerlo mientras miraba los ojos verdes que la observaban.

\- Tenía pensando jugar a tu juego y hacer que estaba te rindieses tú pero a la mierda

Lexa empujo el cuerpo de la rubia contra la encimera mientras comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente, este último gesto de Clarke había hecho que perdiese las ganas de jugar e ir despacio. Profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la de la rubia, quien bajo sus manos por la espalda de Lexa metiéndolas dentro de su camiseta.

Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados hasta que Lexa agarró a Clarke por la cintura subiéndola a la encimera de la cocina mientras intentaba apartar con cuidado la bandeja. Clarke tuvo que agarrarse de su cuello para no caerse y rodear la cintura de la morena con sus piernas pegándola más a ella.

Lexa comenzó a darle besos por el cuello mientras intentaba acariciar la cintura de Clarke buscando el botón de sus pantalones para desabrocharlo, necesitaba sentirla. Necesitaba sentir que Clarke tenía tantas ganas como ella. Clarke agarró su cara obligándola a dejar de besar su cuello para besarla de nuevo en los labios mientras las manos de Lexa seguían recorriendo su cuerpo. Al fin consiguió desabrochar el botón e introdujo una mano por dentro de la ropa interior de la rubia mientras mordía su labio y la miraba pidiendo permiso. No tenía idea de si se estaba pasando o no, solo sabía que necesitaba sentir a Clarke lo más cerca posible que pudiese y para eso le estaba estorbando toda la ropa.

Mordió su cuello mientras introducía más su mano acariciando con cuidado el clítoris de la rubia con uno de sus dedos, podía sentirla totalmente mojada. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras se besaban.

El golpe de la puerta cerrándose hizo que se parasen de golpe. Ambas se miraron, Lexa no sacó su mano, solo esperaba que fuese al puerta del vecino y no la suya. Wells había dicho que no volvería, no podían tener tan mala suerte.

\- Clarke, ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó gritar a Wells y como sus pasos se acercaban cada vez mas.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda...- Clarke se bajo de la encimera de un salto abrochándose el pantalón- De verdad que quiero matarle.

\- Creo que a mí también me apetece mucho – sonrió Lexa acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **Estoy llorando por dejarlo aquí pero de verdad que últimamente no me dejan escribir, intentaba que esto fuera un poco "Dulce" porque es lo que ahora mismo necesitamos después de ese capítulo. No me odiéis a mi, odiad a mis compañeras de piso que me interrumpen en la mejor parte. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que puedo. Un saludo y espero los comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke estaba intentando colocarse bien el pantalón cuando Wells entró por la puerta, se quedó parado mirándolas casi aguantando la risa. Por suerte para ambas ya estaban bastante presentables, aunque solo fuese en apariencia porque el corazón de ambas seguía igual de acelerado. Clarke sentía que quería matarlo, debería dar gracias de que Lexa estuviese allí porque si no le iba a caer la bronca del siglo. Se cruzó de brazos observándolo y calmándose para no gritarle directamente, aunque era lo que se merecía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – intentó no sonar borde pero era algo imposible estaba realmente enfadada porque las hubiesen interrumpido de nuevo.

\- Calma fiera, primero te recuerdo que este es mi piso ¿lo recuerdas no? – se apoyo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina aún observándolas con una sonrisa en la boca, le parecía divertida la situación porque se notaba que había interrumpido algo sino su amiga no estaría así.

\- ¿Te recuerdo que has dicho que no volverías imbécil? – soltó la rubia sin poderse contener, la actitud de su amigo estaba cabreándola cada vez más.

\- Clarke – Lo dijo levantando un poco la voz mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos esperando una disculpa de su amiga.

\- Clarke lo siente mucho – dijo Lexa colocándose más cerca de la rubia y agarrando su muñeca para que se calmase, estaba claro que estaba perdiendo los nervios – De todos modos nosotras ya nos íbamos ¿verdad?

Wells sonrió al ver la actitud de la morena con su amiga, estaba claro que estaba intentando protegerla aunque fuese de sí misma. Se rascó la barbilla pensativo mientras las observaba, debería haberle puesto más de un 8 estaba claro que se lo merecía.

\- Si supongo que nos vamos ya, gracias Wells por dejarnos estar aquí – dijo Clarke empezando a caminar hacia la puerta donde estaba apoyado su amigo.

\- Antes de que te vayas quizás quieras escuchar porque he tenido que salir del trabajo como una bala hacia aquí y quizás se te quiten las ganas de gritarme. ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que salgas así? – le dijo sorprendida.

\- Vamos al salón y os lo cuento.

No entendía como si había pasado algo tan grave podía estar así de tranquilo y encima no haberlo soltado nada más entrar. Suspiró. Era Wells de quien estaba hablando no podía esperar eso, él era la tranquilidad en persona, nunca lo había visto perder la calma ante nada. Miró a Lexa que caminaba a su lado siguiendo la estela de su amigo hasta el salón, odiaba que las hubiesen interrumpido otra vez. Parecía que no había manera de que estuviesen a solas más de un par de horas.

Wells se sentó en un borde del sofá, estaba esperando que ambas terminaran de sentarse para comenzar a contarles porque estaba allí. Sabía que estaba poniendo de los nervios a Clarke por eso estaba tomándose su tiempo para comenzar a contar porque había aparecido. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para mostrárselo a la rubia que lo observaba aún con cara de pocos amigos.

Clarke leyó atentamente el mensaje que había en el teléfono de su amigo arrebatándole el teléfono de la mano.

\- Oh dios mío... – es lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Lexa colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Clarke que con su actitud la estaba empezando a preocupar, quién le acercó el teléfono para que también pudiese leer la razón de porque había cambiado de repente. Empezó a leer atentamente casi sin escuchar lo que hablaban entre ellos Clarke y Wells. Sintió que el techo se le derrumbaba encima, no podía ser verdad no podía tener tan mala suerte. Solo había sido un maldito día, un día nada más que se había permitido saltarse las normas, tenía que ser una jodida broma.

 ** _[Abby]: Wells, ¿esta Clarke contigo?_**

 ** _-Acaban de llamarme del instituto, parece ser que no ha estado allí en todo el día. Estoy preocupada._**

 ** _-Wells respóndeme, por favor estoy preocupada_**

 ** _[Wells]: Tranquila, seguro que está bien. Quizás está en mi apartamento, ahora estoy en el trabajo perdón por no responder antes._**

 ** _[Abby]: Voy hacía allí ahora mismo, como este allí se va a enterar. Primero le dan una paliza y ahora desaparece sin ni siquiera avisar. Ojala fuese como tú, así dejaría de darme disgustos._**

 ** _[Wells]: Abby tranquila, en un rato iré yo hacía allí, si está te llamo y te aviso. No te presentes allí porque sabemos cómo es tu hija enfadada._**

Si el director había llamado a la madre de Clarke probablemente también habrían llamado a sus padres, miro la hora en su teléfono. Tenía varios mensajes de sus amigos.

 ** _[Indra]: ¿Dónde estás? Creo que Pyke está hablando con el director van a llamar a tus padres._**

 ** _[Anya]: Da señales de una maldita vez o te vas a meter en líos._**

Ya podía imaginarse la bronca de sus padres, bueno más bien podía empezar a imaginar a su madre sermoneándola sobre lo que había hecho y todo lo malo que estar con chicas le hacía a su vida. Todo lo malo que hacía su madre siempre acababa achacándolo a las compañías que tenía, eso era algo que la desesperaba pero ahora no podía decir lo contrario. Si se había escapado de clase era por Clarke, solo por estar con ella.

Clarke la agarró por el brazo despertándola de su agobio. Sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro del salón dentro de su propio agobio. Miro los ojos azules de Clarke que ahora la miraban preocupados.

\- Voy a hablar con mi madre, quizás no han llamado a los tuyos, cálmate.

Clarke salió de la habitación con el teléfono en las manos. Lexa se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá, tenía que confiar en que no podía tener tan mala suerte. Solo había sido una vez dios, solo un par de clases. Wells apareció de nuevo en el salón con un par de vasos de zumo, le ofreció uno a Lexa que se lo bebió de un trago. Se le había quedado la boca seca del agobio, solo esperaba que el director no hubiese llamado a sus padres.

\- No te preocupes por Clarke, su madre seguro que habrá `puesto alguna escusa delante del director. – le dijo Wells mientras encendía el televisor.

\- No es por Clarke por quien estoy preocupada aunque suene un poco egoísta, no sé cómo es su madre pero la mía – se paso la mano por la cara exhalando aire – la mía estoy segura de que no va a tomárselo nada bien.

\- Tranquila, seguro que no es para tanto – sonrió mirándola- No habéis matado a nadie solo os habéis escapado como cualquier estudiante. ¿quién no se ha saltado un par de clases alguna vez?

\- Ella hasta hoy – soltó Clarke entrando de nuevo en el salón y sentándose en medio de los dos- Siento decirte esto, pero mi madre está muy enfada conmigo y parece ser que el director también ha llamado a tus padres. Están en el instituto, mi madre acaba de dejarlos allí hablando con Titus y con el director.

\- ¿Con Titus? Mierda Clarke, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo- se levanto rápidamente del sofá.

Maldita sea, no recordaba cómo era la frase que su padre tanto le repetía, la ley de Murphy. Esa que tantas veces le había puesto de ejemplo de porque tenía que esforzarse e intentar que todo estuviese perfecto siempre. Ah sí, eso de «Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal». Y tanto que había salido mal.

Wells se había ofrecido a llevarlas hasta el instituto, ya había perdido el día en el trabajo y no le costaba nada acercarlas. Aunque Clarke se había negado mil veces porque no quería meterle en jaleos con su madre. Su madre que estaba más enfadada que nunca con ella, él no se merecía pagar sus culpas. Abby le había dicho que ni siquiera iba a justificarla delante del director algo que jamás había hecho, que si era una adulta para escaparse cuando le venía en gana que lo fuese también para asumir las consecuencias. Siempre la había justificado alegando alguna enfermedad cuando se había escapado antes, sabía que siempre lo había hecho porque entendía que Clarke necesitaba alejarse de todos tras la pérdida de su padre. La compresión por parte de su madre se había terminado o eso parecía. Pero lo que más le molestaba y preocupaba a la rubia eran los padres de Lexa, estaba claro que eran muy exigentes con ella sino la morena no se habría puesto así. Desde que se habían subido en el coche no había vuelto a decir una palabra, parecía estar en otro mundo, solo había dado un par de indicaciones para coger un atajo para llegar antes pero nada más.

Después de un rato llegaron al instituto, Wells quería acompañar a Clarke dentro pero esta se negaba en rotundo. Lexa los observaba discutir apoyada en el coche de Wells con la mochila colgando de un solo hombro. Ella siempre había querido tener un hermano y parecía que Wells era eso para la rubia, o al menos esa era la impresión que daban.

\- Wells que no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mí, venga vete ya pensaremos algo – le gritaba exasperada a su amigo.

\- Clarke, puedo decir que fue idea mía, estarán más tranquilos si saben que estabais con un adulto y no solas las dos.

\- ¿Un adulto? Por favor Wells que solo tienes 20 años - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso se llama mayoría de edad para que lo sepas.

\- No para el director y sus padres. ¿Eres idiota?

Lexa se cansó de tanto grito y no pudo aguantarse la rabia que sentía en esos momentos más y termino gritándoles a los dos. Solo quería entrar y saber que había pasado, se estaba cansando de tanta disputa por mucho que pudiese agradecerle a Wells que se auto inculpase no podía permitirlo además de que estaba segura de que a sus padres les daba igual.

\- Sois idiotas los dos – les soltó alterada- ¿Podemos entrar de una maldita vez para saber que está pasando?

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro para luego mirar a Lexa, se notaba que se habían sorprendido de que les gritase, pero no había podido contenerse. Necesitaba saber si sus peores pesadillas se iban a cumplir o no.

Clarke se despidió de Wells con un abrazo dándole las gracias por todo. Lexa también le dijo gracias con un apretón de manos y se disculpo por haberle gritado. Juntas caminaron hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el despacho del director, subieron las escaleras de la entrada y caminaron por el pasillo en dirección al despacho.

Lexa estaba como un flan pensando en que se estaba cumpliendo lo que más temía, por una vez que se había permitido relajarse, con solo eso sus padres ya tenía suficiente pretexto para alejarla de las peleas y combates. Se había estado esforzando todo este tiempo, en su comportamiento, en sus notas, en su entrenamiento para nada. Todo se venía abajo como un castillo de naipes con una simple brisa de aire. Esa brisa de aire era Clarke, ella que había llegado revolviéndolo todo y haciendo que se saltase cada una de sus normas. Un huracán que había arrasado con los cimientos más firmes de su vida, un huracán que había conseguido incluso alejar a Costia de ella, algo que nunca pensó que fuese a suceder. Pero no podía echarle nada en cara, desde que apareció había hecho que volviese a sentir cosas que hace mucho que no sentía.

Sintió la mano de Clarke agarrando la suya y la miro caminar a su lado, miro sus ojos azules ahora llenos de preocupación observándola sin decir una sola palabra. Mordiéndose el labio preocupada, sabía que la rubia no se estaba preocupando por lo que iba a pasar con ella sino por lo que iba a sucederle a Lexa. Normalmente habría apartado su mano de inmediato pero ahora mismo lo que más necesitaba era el contacto de la suave piel de Clarke junto a la suya.

\- Lo siento Lexa, todo es culpa mía – le dijo parándose en mitad del pasillo y bajando la vista hasta sus pies.

\- No es tu culpa Clarke – agarro la cara de Clarke obligándola a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, no podía permitir que se sintiese culpable- Yo accedí, quería estar contigo – Le dio un dulce beso en la frente- Ahora vamos a enfrentarnos a lo que sea juntas.

\- Juntas – repitió Clarke volviendo a agarrar la mano de Lexa y apretándola.

Golpearon la puerta del despacho del director, después de un par de segundos escucharon la voz del director invitándolas a entrar. Se miraron la una a la otra de nuevo a los ojos susurrando una vez más "juntas", soltaros sus manos y Clarke abrió la puerta entrando al despacho seguida por la morena.

\- Buenos días señoritas – les espetó el directo nada más entrar, como siempre sentado detrás de su escritorio con una taza de café caliente justo en frente.

Lexa sintió la fría mirada de su madre clavada en ella nada más entrar, podía ver en sus ojos lo enfadada que estaba con ella y lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa. Si se estaba conteniendo allí era solo por lo que el director pudiese pensar de ella, eso Lexa lo sabía perfectamente. Titus estaba sentado justo en la silla al lado de su madre, sintió como se giraba para observarlas a las dos. Antes de que Lexa comenzase a hablar, Titus la interrumpió.

\- Ahora que ambas están aquí, sanas y salvas como pueden ver – soltó señalándolas a ambas- ¿Podemos dejar de pensar en castigos estúpidos?

\- ¿Castigos estúpidos? ¿A usted le parece normal obligar a dos alumnas a saltarse las clases por obedecerle? – respondió la señora Woods casi gritando.

Lexa se quedó sorprendida al escuchar a su madre, había dicho obligar. Su madre perdiendo los nervios delante del director, no podía ser, esto tenía que ser una cámara oculta. No podía haber escuchado bien, Titus no podía haberlas defendido. Nada tenía lógica ahora mismo

\- Solo estaban cumpliendo una orden y están bien, señorita Woods relajase – dijo el director cruzado de brazos observando a ambos discutir.- El señor Titus ya se ha disculpado con usted y con nosotros por no avisar.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo relajarme cuando mi hija ha estado por ahí sin supervisión por culpa de este hombre, cuando debería estar en clases.

\- Mamá estoy bien – le dijo intentando que su madre se calmase un poco, se sentía como una niña de 5 años cuando en realidad tenía casi 18.

\- Señora Woods Lexa no estaba sola… –interrumpió Clarke - la semana que viene cumplo 18 años, casi soy mayor de edad. Titus no tiene toda la culpa.

\- Casi no cuenta señorita como se llame- soltó aún más enfadada cruzándose de brazos, lo que le hacía falta que una adolescente le llevase la contraria y encima mal influenciará a su hija.

\- Clarke Griffin, así se llama y lleva razón mamá, estoy bien- Se coloco más cerca de su madre, no sabía si con aquello lo estaba mejorando o empeorando aún más pero no había podido evitar defender a Clarke.

\- Como puede comprobar Señora Woods , las chicas están bien y todo está controlado. Sentimos mucho las molestias por haberla llamado. – dijo Titus intentando terminar aquella maldita conversación.

\- No me sirven sus disculpas, Señor director quiero que se elimine ese grupo de lucha que tiene el colegio- dijo tajantemente- Así nunca más volverá a suceder algo así.

El director hizo que ambas alumnas esperasen fuera mientras terminaba de hablar con Titus y con la madre de Lexa, estaba claro que no quería despedir a Titus pero la madre de la morena era la presidenta de la asociación de padres y podía armar una autentica revolución si se lo proponía. Necesitaba que se calmasen las cosas.

Ambas estaban sentadas en un banco, la una junto a la otra, mirando la pared de enfrente donde solo se encontraban algunas orlas viejas con fotos de promociones antiguas. Era inevitable escuchar los gritos de los adultos en el despacho, solo las separaba de aquello una pared no lo suficiente gruesa para que no pudiesen escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba su mano.

\- Preocupada, lo siento por todo esto mis padres son un poco..- se mordió el labio buscando una palabra para definir aquello.

\- ¿Exigentes? – sonrió mirándola- Estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien, el director no se ve muy convencido de despedir a Titus. Parece que se llevan bien.

\- Eran antiguos alumnos del instituto, estaban en la misma clase pero mi madre puede ser muy persistente.

\- Si es como su hija, lo veo normal – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El sonido de la puerta del despacho hizo que instantáneamente ambas se alejasen y se pusiesen de pie esperando la decisión que se había tomado. Titus salió primero con gesto serio, camino hasta Lexa colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Ahora entiendo de donde te viene toda esa cabezonería Heda – le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y se marchó.

Ambas entraron en el despacho esperando encontrar por fin la respuesta que llevaban esperando un rato. Se morían de ganas por saber que habían decidido, porque su entrenador no les había dado muchas pistas sobre ello. ¿Habría conseguido la madre de Lexa acabar con el equipo de lucha?

 _ **Solo puedo decir que tenía que redireccionar la historia pero no os preocupéis volverán a tener sus momentos. Espero reviews comentando que pensáis que va a pasar. ¿Adiós equipo o no?**_

 _ **Que espero que os guste y que... mañana más ;)**_

 _ **TWITTER : eli_gon_23**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ambas estaban casi conteniendo el aliento al atravesar la puerta del despacho del director, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. El director estaba serio observándolas, nada más entrar les indico que se sentasen. La madre de Lexa volvía a tener esa expresión de frialdad y calma que tanto le caracterizaba, esa que Lexa tan bien conocía.

\- ¿Y bien? - Clarke no pudo evitar hablar, estaba cansada de tanta espera y tanto secretismo. Las malas noticias cuanto antes mejor, así siempre había más tiempo para buscar soluciones.

\- Ya que la señorita Griffin no puede esperar solo 5 minutos más – dio un sorbo a su taza de café – Debido a la insistencia de la señora Woods el equipo de lucha deja de tener cualquier relación con el instituto. Por lo tanto, además de las horas de castigo que ambas van a tener, está claro que se acabo el equipo. El profesor Titus seguirá en el colegio pero solo como el profesor asistente.

Clarke miró hacia Lexa que estaba totalmente quieta en la silla, se fijo en sus manos cerradas en un puño, sus nudillos completamente blancos por la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo. No podía acercarse y apoyarla, sabía que lo que menos necesitaba ahora era eso. Pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que arreglar todo esto porque era su culpa. Había sido idea suya lo de saltarse las clases.

\- ¿Por qué cerrar el equipo? ¿Por qué no simplemente expulsarme a mí? – dijo Clarke intentando arreglar la situación- Lexa solo me acompaño porque no quería que fuese sola por ahí. Expúlseme solo a mí, es lo lógico

\- No intentes justificar a ese incompetente, los adultos hemos decidido y punto. No hay más que hablar o ¿no es así señor director?

\- Si, si. Lo siento señoritas pero no hay vuelta atrás en esto. Si me permiten tengo una reunión pueden volver a sus casas, no es necesario que se reincorporen a las clases por hoy.

Lexa se levantó de la silla como un resorte, salió del despacho como una fiera seguida por su madre. Clarke las siguió por el pasillo, no tenía idea de que hacer ahora. Estaba claro que su madre no iba a ir a recogerla ahora. Al salir al aparcamiento solo pudo ver como Lexa se subía al coche de su madre tirando su mochila al asiento de atrás, ni siquiera había vuelto la mirada para ver si ella la seguía o donde estaba. Estaba claro que ahora mismo Lexa debía odiarla. Empezó a caminar en dirección hasta su casa, prefería ir andando y tomar un poco el aire para pensar que iba a decirle a su madre. Estaba claro que si no estaba allí, estaba muy enfadada.

\- ¿Te llevo a algún sitio princesa? - escuchó la voz de Finn detrás de ella, estaba subido en su moto mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias pero prefiero ir andando. – siguió caminando sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Lo último que le hacía falta era aguantarle, el colmo de la mala suerte.

\- Venga princesa es un largo camino – seguía acompañándola con la moto.

\- Finn déjame tranquila, de verdad no me apetece ahora.

El chico aparcó la moto, necesitaba parar a Clarke y estaba claro que por las buenas no iba a poder ser. Se acercó a ella sujetándola por el brazo, obligándola a girarse para mirarlo.

\- Clarke, ven conmigo. – aún la tenía agarrada por ambos brazos impidiéndole moverse.

\- No quiero – le gritó enfadada, intentó calmarse pero este chico estaba terminando con toda su paciencia- Solo olvídame y lárgate.

El sonido del claxon que estaba aparcando a su lado consiguió que Finn liberase un poco el agarre pero aún así Clarke no podía soltarse. Los cristales estaban tintados y no podía verse quien era. La puerta del conductor se abrió, un chico alto y moreno se bajo del coche. Clarke sonrió al ver a Wells con su chaqueta de cuero y gafas de sol negras bajarse del coche. Estaba claro que su amigo no le había hecho ningún caso y se había quedado para cuidar de ella, una vez más.

\- Suéltala o te parto la cara imbécil. – le soltó mientras se acercaba a ambos.

\- ¿Y tú quien eres?

\- Soy la persona que va a borrarte esa sonrisa de prepotente de la cara como no dejes ahora mismo a Clarke.

Finn le miró de arriba abajo pero obedeció inmediatamente intimidado por las palabras de Wells. Parecía que ese tipo no estaba bromeando. Subió a su moto y se largo de allí sin ni siquiera decir una palabra.

Wells rodeó la cintura de Clarke con su brazo pegándola hacia él mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y sonreía. La rubia se apoyo en el cuerpo de su amigo le temblaban hasta las rodillas, habían sido demasiadas emociones por hoy. Podía haberse defendido de Finn ella misma pero nunca estaba mal tenerle como ángel guardián, le dio un abrazo como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

\- Gracias, por una vez no está mal que seas un pesado sobreprotector cuidándome.

\- ¿Por una vez? – Wells empezó a reír mientras caminaban juntos hacia el coche- Por favor rubia te he salvado de demasiados embrollos, es hora de que lo reconozcas.

\- Ya claro – Clarke imitó a una princesa en apuros - oh mi héroe salvador.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse con aquella imitación de la rubia. Se subieron al coche, abrocharon sus cinturones y antes de que Clarke se lanzase a encender la radio Wells se giró para decirle algo.

\- Antes que tu héroe prefiero ser otra cosa Clarke- le dijo mirándola.

\- ¿Te vas a poner sentimental? Sorpréndeme– intentó no mirarle sintonizando la radio del coche, odiaba los momentos en los que su amigo se ponía así.

\- Sabes que para mí eres como una hermana pequeña no solo una amiga, quiero que lo sepas. Pase lo que pase, me mudo donde me mude siempre puedes contar conmigo.

\- Que si bobo, venga vámonos a casa que seguramente voy a necesitar mucha ayuda de tu parte cuando llegue mi madre.

\- Oh si, de eso puedes estar segura – sonrió al arrancar el coche.

(Lexa)

En el trayecto a casa no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Solo sentía como la rabia recorría todo su cuerpo, con el tiempo había aprendido a no decir las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese estado. Su madre tampoco había abierto la boca y eso si que le estaba pareciendo extraño. Aunque lo único que le apetecía era llegar a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto o simplemente irse al gimnasio y quemar todo el mal humor que sentía. Era increíble todo lo que se había liado por saltarse un par de clases, pero sabía que en realidad todo era culpa de la exigencia extrema de sus padres y del maldito profesor Pyke. Era algo típico en adolescentes decir eso de que el profesor me tiene manía pero en este caso Lexa sabía que era completamente cierto, sobre todo desde aquel día que le descubrió en aquella situación.

(Flashback)

 _Llevaba media hora en la entrada esperando a Costia que le había casi rogado que no se fuese a casa sin ella. A veces no entendía el temor que Costia tenía a esas estúpidas revisiones que Pyke hacía con algunos alumnos, por suerte ella nunca había tenido que ir a ninguna. Nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora pero era especialmente raro que su chica siempre tuviese casi la misma nota y casi siempre estuviese obligada a ir al despacho a revisarlo._

 _Volvió a revisar la hora en su teléfono, se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y se iba a ganar una bronca de sus padres. Decidió ir hacia el despacho y decirle a Costia que se tenía que marchar, seguro que a Pyke no le molestaba que entrase solo 5 minutos para avisarla._

 _Caminó hasta el despacho, se detuvo un momento pegando su oído en la puerta para escuchar si interrumpía algo importante o solo iba a interrumpir una regañina más de la que seguro su chica estaba deseando librarse._

\- _Pero me acaba de decir que mi examen esta aprobado, ¿entonces por qué ese 4 y medio? – Podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de Costia enfadada a través de la puerta._

\- _Si le acabo de decir que esta aprobado, pero no pienso aprobarla sino hace algo por mi – el tono de Pyke había cambiado._

\- _¿Qué quiere que le entregue un trabajo o algo así?_

 _Escuchó el ruido de una silla y a Pyke murmurar algo que no pudo entender bien. Después de eso, solo escuchó el ruido de cosas caerse al suelo y a Costia gritar. Fue un pequeño gritó pero lo suficiente para hacer que Lexa entrase en alerta y el corazón se le acelerase. Algo pasaba dentro, estaba claro. No pudo evitarlo y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Pyke tapándole la boca a Costia con una mano y sujetándola contra la mesa con la otra. Estaba intentando abusar de ella, apretó los puños en sus costados. Pyke se quedo inmóvil mirándola en la puerta, después de unos segundos soltó a Costia que agarró su mochila y se colocó detrás de Lexa inmediatamente._

\- _Esto no es lo que piensa señorita Woods y la próxima vez conserve sus modales y toque la puerta antes de entrar a mi despacho- se limitó a decir colocándose su corbata._

\- _¿Y qué es lo que se supone que tengo que pensar? – dijo intentando contenerse porque lo único que le apetecía ahora mismo era partirle la cara._

\- _Me da igual lo que alguna de ustedes piensen, solo les advierto que si alguien llega a enterarse de esto tendrán muchos problemas._

\- _¿Está usted seguro de ello profesor? – le miró sorprendida, no podía creerse que encima tuviese la cara de amenazarlas._

\- _Solo inténtalo y verás, nadie va a creer a dos niñatas antes que a mí. –se sentó de nuevo en su silla mientras recogía las cosas que había tiradas por el suelo- Largo de mi despacho ahora mismo._

 _Costia tiró de su brazo hacia la salida, estaba llorando y nunca la había visto así de rota. La siguió asimilando aún lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando por fin estaban fuera del instituto Costia se abrazo a ella, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Lexa que solo puedo abrazarla fuerte. Necesitaba hacerla sentir protegida pero aún estaba helada por todo aquello. Si ella no hubiese entrado interrumpiendo aquello, posiblemente habría pasado algo mucho peor y ella ni siquiera se hubiese enterado porque Pyke obligaría a Costia a no contarlo. Tenía que hacer algo._

\- _Tenemos que contarle al director lo que hemos visto - le susurró mientras la abrazaba._

 _Costia negó sin apartarse de ella, parecía que se iba recomponiendo poco a poco pero no se alejaba ni un momento de su cuerpo._

\- _Es lo mejor cariño, así no intentará esto con nadie más- le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza._

\- _No, solo quiero olvidarlo. – le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se alejaba a de ella- solo vámonos de aquí, no quiero que encima ese imbécil nos meta en problemas, nadie nos va a creer._

 _Lexa la observó incrédula no podía estar diciendo eso, tenían que hacer algo para impedir que ese imbécil volviese a repetir aquello con cualquier otra alumna. Se acercó de nuevo a Costia agarrando su mejilla y limpiando las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

\- _Quiero irme de aquí, por favor. - La miró fijamente a los ojos. Lexa pudo observar esos esos ojos marrones que tanto adoraba ahora llenos de tristeza y miedo, rogándole que dejase todo pasar, ahora enrojecidos por las lágrimas. - Olvidémoslo, no ha pasado nada gracias a ti y estoy bien. Hazlo por mí, Lex._

\- _Está bien, ven – La abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la frente._

Se mantuvo toda la comida callada, escuchando como su madre le contaba a su padre todo la charla que había tenido con el director. No podía aguantar más asi que se levanto de la mesa recogiendo su plato para marcharse a su cuarto, pero antes de que pudiese dar un par de pasos.

\- Lexa, vuelve a la mesa ahora mismo- ordenó su padre en tono serio- Aún no hemos terminado de comer.

Le obedeció y volvió a colocarse en su sitio, no le quedaban fuerzas para discutir ahora mismo. El solo pensar en cómo iba a cambiar su vida ahora sin equipo ya había consumido todas sus energías de hoy. Era el único lugar donde podía olvidarse de todo y simplemente ser ella, Titus había conseguido que se controlase y adquiriese una disciplina que antes no tenía. Sus padres deberían estar agradecidos con él por eso y en lugar de eso le habían despedido por ellos, por defenderla había perdido su trabajo. Un nudo se lo formo en la garganta.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a darle explicaciones a tu padre? – le dijo su madre que la miraba enfadada.

\- No tengo nada que contar que no hayas dicho tú, además de que diga lo que diga no servirá para nada. Para vosotros sigo siendo una maldita niña que no sabe nada de la vida.

\- Lexa no es así, yo no pienso eso – intervino su padre.

\- Tú quizás no, pero mamá sigue viendo como una niña ¿no lo ves? – gesticulo mirándole llena de tristeza.

\- Tu madre no te ve como una niña, sabe que eres mayor ya no te queda nada para cumplir la mayoría de edad- su padre agarro su mano intentando animarla. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo el jaleo que había montando su esposa y mucho menos si eso hacía tanto daño a su hija. Verla así le dolía demasiado.- Intentaré arreglarlo de algún modo.

\- Esto es el colmo- dijo su madre gritando enfadada- encima la defiendes, el colmo.

\- Pero mujer, solo ha sido una tontería, es mayor. No volverá a pasar, ¿verdad cariño?

Lexa afirmó con la cabeza observando cómo ambos la miraban, su padre siempre había sido mas compresivo con ella y había intentado mediar en sus peleas con su madre. Su madre comenzó a recoger la mesa, pero antes de salir en dirección a la cocina se giró para gritarle de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes que es ser mayor? Tener que aceptar tu responsabilidad y las consecuencias de tus actos cuando no cumples.

Lexa no pudo contenerse más, se levanto de la mesa mirándola enfadada. Con las manos cerradas en un puño, no podía aguantarse más. Su madre se estaba pasando demasiado.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo hago? Tengo las mejores notas posibles desde que entré en el equipo y es la primera vez que me equivoco, estar allí ha hecho que mejore en todo deberías darte cuenta de ello en vez de intentar estropearlo. – le gritó enfadada.

\- ¿Estropearlo yo?

\- Si, tú que has removido cielo y tierra para que echasen a una persona que no tiene culpa de nada.

\- La culpable no soy yo, eres tú quien se ha ido por ahí con una niñata que seguro que es una de esas chicas que te llevan por el mal camino como la otra, que por cierto el director ya me ha informado de que la han expulsado. Si ya llevaba razón yo con que esa chica no era de fiar, solo hacía faltar mirarla una vez para darse cuenta.

\- Ya basta las dos, Lexa sube a tu cuarto a calmarte un poco- su padre gritó levantándose de la mesa enfadado. Odiaba verlas discutir así.

Lexa subió a su habitación cerrando el pestillo de la puerta, lo que menos le apetecía era que su madre entrase para agobiarla aún más. Se tumbó en su cama cerrando los ojos, necesitaba calmarse un poco y pensar que podía hacer ahora. No podía esperar que su padre solucionase las cosas, quería hacer algo ella misma para demostrarles que podía hacerse cargo de sus actos. Encendió su ipod y se dedicó a pensar mientras escuchaba música.

( Vetusta Morla - La Deriva watch?v=S4JldbwKiJQ)

 _Habrá que inventarse una salida,_

 _ya no hay timón en la deriva._

 _Has tenido pulso para engancharme_

 _alistado en ejércitos suicidas._

 _Me adentré en el bosque y no encontré al vigía._

 _Habrá que inventarse una guarida,_

 _no quiero timón en la deriva._

 _Cada cual que tome sus medidas._

 _Hay esperanza en la deriva._

 _Habrá que inventarse una salida._

 _Que el destino no nos tome las medidas._

 _Hay esperanza en la deriva._

Aún estaba sorprendida de que Titus las hubiese defendido, es cierto que siempre había intentando ayudarla de un modo u otro. Desde que empezó a entrenarlas siempre había notado que Titus se esforzaba más con ella, exigiéndole más que a ninguna otra y dándole consejos para mejorar. Fue él quien le puso el alias a la hora de empezar a combatir, decía que no podía ir por ahí simplemente siendo Lexa. Necesitaba un nombre que intimidase a sus rivales, entonces se le ocurrió lo de "Heda" que significa comandante. Al principio se rió con ese apodo pero después se había convertido en algo más que una simple manera de intimidación, era una parte de ella. El nombre de su parte guerrera. Estaba claro que Titus le tenía un cariño especial. Incluso una vez se había permitido darle un consejo más personal, le había recomendado alejarse de Costia, aún recordaba la discusión por aquel comentario y como su entrenador prometió no volverse a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Pero esta vez había vuelto a hacerlo, aunque esta vez no era solo a ella, sino también a Clarke. Al contrario que con Costia a Titus si parecía gustarle la rubia, lo notó desde el principio.

Clarke, casi se había olvidado de ella con todo el jaleo. Ni siquiera se había preocupado de como se había ido a casa, una oleada de culpabilidad instantánea recorrió su cuerpo. Le prometió que estarían juntas en esto y en cuanto todo se puso difícil se olvidó de ella, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones olvidándola totalmente. Agarró su móvil y le escribió un mensaje.

 ** _[Lexa]: Clarke ¿estás bien? Lo siento por no haberte dicho nada al marcharme, pero estaba enfadada y no quería estar más allí._**

 ** _[Clarke]: Si, tranquila. Con ayuda de Wells mi madre se ha tranquilizado un poco ¿tú qué tal? Creo que soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas, si no te hubieses fugado conmigo nada habría pasado._**

Tenía que intentar quitar importancia al asunto, lo que menos quería era que Clarke se sintiese culpable por todo. Mañana buscarían una solución y si su padre la ayudaba seguro que en nada el director entraría en razón. Se le ocurrió una manera de que Clarke dejase de comerse la cabeza por todo lo que había pasado. Sonrió al enviar el mensaje.

 ** _[Lexa]: Bueno he tenido una pequeña bronca con mi madre pero se le pasará. Creo que ha merecido la pena todo por pasar un rato como ese en la cocina de Wells, una pena que apareciese, no? ;)_**

 ** _[Clarke]: jajaja estás loca de verdad, pero sí es una pena que haya aparecido interrumpiendo._**

 ** _[Lexa] : ¿Loca yo? Perdona pensaba que estabas disfrutando mucho en esos momentos._**

 ** _[Clarke]: Lo hacía y mucho pero si estás loca. ¿Sabes que me apetece ahora?_**

 ** _[Lexa] : Mmmmmm… un sándwich?_**

 ** _[Clarke]: Jajaja no, inténtalo de nuevo. Piensa algo más interesante_**

 ** _[Lexa]: Interesante. No tengo ni idea, sorpréndeme._**

 ** _[Clarke] : Que pronto te rindes_**

 ** _[Lexa]: Contigo es difícil no rendirse ;)_**

 ** _[Clarke] : Me apetece que estés conmigo ahora en mi habitación, aunque solo sea un ratito sin adultos molestando e interrumpiendo._**

 ** _[Lexa] : A mí también me apetece mucho._**

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que guardase el teléfono, y se levantase a abrir. Era su padre que tenía que decirle algo importante. Estaba más relajada después de hablar con Clarke pero no le apetecía nada volver a hablar del tema, por suerte era su padre y no su madre quien quería hablar con ella. Entró a su cuarto, acercando la silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio a su cama donde ella había vuelto a sentarse. Estaba bastante serio, solo esperaba que no viniese él también ha echarle la bronca.

\- Creo que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, espero que entiendas que no he podido hacer nada más.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo intrigada por las palabras y el tono que su padre había utilizado.

\- Pequeña he llamado al director – pasó su mano por su mandíbula, un gesto que su padre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, Lexa lo sabía- Ya sabes que es un buen amigo mío pero no hay manera de que vuelva a dar luz verde al equipo.

\- ¿ Por qué? Si mamá no va a decir nada más.- no pudo evitar interrumpirle.

\- No es solo tu madre y lo de hoy, parece que hace un par de semanas también hubo un pelea entre dos chicas y tuvo que expulsar a una de ellas.

\- Vale, ¿Puedes dejarme sola ? Por favor – le miró casi suplicándole. No necesitaba escuchar nada más, todo se había ido a la mierda por su culpa.

Su padre salió de su habitación dejándola sola, volvió a tumbarse en la cama tapándose la cara con el brazo. Todo estaba saliendo mal y parecía que no tenía solución. Se sentía impotente ante todo lo que estaba pasando. No podía creerse que acabase de perder algo tan importante para ella como era el equipo, pensar que nunca más volvería a entrenar con sus compañeras ni a sentir la euforia por ganar algún torneo. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos.

Lo siento por el drama, espero que no os resulte demasiado largo. Pobre Titus :( ¿Y ahora qué? Espero leer que pensáis que va a pasar ahora tengo curiosidad por saber que ideas se os ocurren. Un saludo

Twitter: eli_gon_23


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel día en el que su madre había conseguido destruir la parte de su vida que más le gustaba, parecía que nada había cambiado pero en realidad ella sentía que todo era completamente diferente. Toda su rutina seguía igual excepto por los entrenamientos, ahora tenía demasiado tiempo libre por la tarde,algo de lo que cualquier otro adolescente disfrutaría. Seguía despertándose a las 6 para ir al gimnasio como cada día, eso no iba a permitir que se lo arrebatasen. Alguna que otra mañana Clarke se había unido a ella en su carrera hacia el gimnasio y habían entrenado juntas antes de ir a clase. La rubia había intentado por todos los medio animarla, a veces lo conseguía pero cuando Clarke no estaba cerca todo el vacio que sentía al no poder practicar su deporte favorito volvía de nuevo.

Aquella mañana se había despertado de mal humor, por un momento dudo sobre si ir o no al gimnasio. Empezaba a dudar si seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada realmente merecía la pena, todo había cambiado y probablemente ya no hacía falta ir cada día a entrenar. De todos modos decidió levantarse, se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón deportivo oscuro y una sudadera verde.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esa mañana se encontraría a Clarke o eso era lo que estaba deseando desde que abrió los ojos. Pero la rubia no estaba en la esquina donde solía esperarla ni tampoco estaba en la entrada del gimnasio. Esto hizo que su mal humor se incrementase, parecía que hoy no iba a ser su día. Saludó de mala gana en la entrada y se fue directa al vestuario. Guardo su mochila y empezó con sus ejercicios rutinarios, con la música a todo volumen intentando que el mundo desapareciese.

Después de su ejercicio matutino se encontró con que al llegar a casa su madre la esperaba en la cocina, subió a su habitación para darse una ducha. Su día parecía que cada vez iba a ponerse más cuesta arriba, llevaba todo ese tiempo evitando hablar con su madre y por ahora casi lo había conseguido. Cuando no le quedaba otra opción, sobre todo porque su padre intercedía para forzarlas a hablar, ella contestaba con monosílabos o evasivas pero esta vez no tenía escapatoria alguna. Esa mañana su padre tenía una reunión temprano y por lo tanto ella tenía que ir andando al instituto. Entró en la cocina ya lista para marcharse de allí, cogería algo para desayunar de camino y listo.

\- ¿Quieres café? – le preguntó su madre acercándole una taza en cuanto la vio aparecer en la cocina.

\- Lo siento, prefiero zumo – se bebió de un trago el vaso de zumo de naranja que se acababa de servir- además tengo prisa, hasta luego.

\- Lexa- escuchó como su madre la llamaba pero ella ya había salido corriendo de allí.

Por lo menos había conseguido evitarla en el desayuno, aunque su estómago no estuviese del todo contento con eso de largarse sin desayunar. Ya solucionaría eso cuando llegase al instituto podía pasarse por cafetería y tomar algo allí si llegaba con tiempo suficiente. Indra y Gustus la esperaban en la entrada del instituto como cada mañana, los saludó y les explicó que los veía más tarde, necesitaba desayunar estaba realmente hambrienta en esos momentos.

Vio a Clarke en cuanto entró en su clase, estaba charlando alegremente con Octavia y Raven, parecía que la rubia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó a ella por la espalda, tapándole los ojos con una mano.

\- ¿Quién soy? – le susurró al oído ante la atenta mirada de Raven y Octavia que se partían de risa.

\- Mmmm déjame pensar – sonrió mordiéndose el labio- ¿Lexa?

\- Creó que ha sido demasiado fácil, buenos días Clarke.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras destapaba por fin sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la cara de Clarke se iluminaba con una sonrisa al verla. Le gustaba sorprenderla porque no había nada que la hiciese disfrutar más que ver la sonrisa perfecta y los ojos azules de la rubia al mirarla. Era algo especial en ella, no entendía cómo pero Clarke era capaz de transmitirle mucho con una simple mirada.

\- Buenos días Lex- dijo la rubia mientras miraba como la morena se alejaba para sentarse en su pupitre.

Llevaba con ganas de estar con ella desde que se había despertado, Clarke era el único rayo de luz que ahora sentía que tenía en su vida. La única persona que conseguía que no se sintiese tan vacía, tan sola, se sentía diferente con solo tenerla cerca. Con Clarke cerca todo parecía un poco más fácil, se sentía vulnerable y fuerte a la vez. La complementaba, conseguía que se esforzase por ser mejor cada día. Había estado ahí para ella todo este tiempo y pensaba que se merecía un mínimo de atención aquella mañana, llevaba siendo demasiado fría con ella todo este tiempo. Hace un par de días se enteró gracias a su amiga Raven de que había sido el cumpleaños de la rubia, y de que esta les había pedido a todos que no le comentasen nada. Clarke había puesto por encima los deseos de Lexa antes que los suyos propios, sabía que la morena no se encontraba con ganas de nada y mucho menos de fiesta. No quería forzarla a estar rodeada de gente cuando sabía que lo que más le apetecía era estar sola. Lexa valoraba mucho ese gesto y seguía pensando la manera de compensarla.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron tan lentas como siempre, Lexa estaba deseando salir de allí, las clases con Pyke hacían que el tiempo se detuviese completamente haciendo que se convirtiesen en una autentica tortura para ella. Nunca había odiado tanto una asignatura como odiaba esa, aunque posiblemente la culpa no fuese de la materia sino del profesor. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantándose y reprimiendo todo lo que pensaba sobre él, sabía que nadie las hubiese creído pero si hubiese sido decisión suya el director ya habría sido informado de todo. Era decisión de Costia y tenía que respetarla, pensar en la morena consiguió que se sintiese un poco mal, no tenía noticias suyas desde aquel correo y ahora ni siquiera podrían competir de nuevo. Por suerte para ella el timbre sonó y al fin podían largarse a la cafetería, prefirió ir al baño antes de seguir a sus amigos necesitaba refrescarse la cara y quitarse aquel empanamiento que esas clases le producían.

Al salir del baño pudo ver cierto revuelo de gente en la entrada de la cafetería, era algo inusual, normalmente no solía haber tanta gente. Se sorprendió mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de que toda esa gente estaba observando como Anya y Clarke estaban enzarzadas en una pelea. Lo último que le faltaba en el día de hoy, estaba claro que hoy no iba a ser su día. Tuvo que meterse en medio, agarrando a Anya del brazo y sujetándola.

\- ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo Anya? – le gritó mientras la sujetaba para intentar alejarla de allí.

\- Ah estupendo, vienes a defender a la maldita zorra esa – gritó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Lexa. – Déjame en paz, has dejado que nos jodan a todas por ella.

\- Cállate y vámonos de aquí antes de que te metas en más problemas.

Tenía que contener las ganas que le habían entrado de unirse a esa pelea, porque no podía creerse que su amiga hubiese dicho eso sobre la rubia. Anya se había marchado de intercambio y acababa de volver, quería ser ella quien le contase lo de Titus pero estaba claro que alguien se le había adelantado. Apretó la mandíbula intentando contener su rabia, no podía meterse en más problemas. Lexa miró por última vez a Clarke que estaba bien rodeada por Octavia y Raven, por lo menos esta vez no tenía que preocuparse por ella, sus amigas estaban ahí y podían cuidar de la rubia aunque solo fuese por un momento. Apretó más el agarre en el brazo de Anya tirando de ella hacia los baños de nuevo, tenía que aclararle un par de cosas a su amiga.

\- Es increíble que me traigas aquí y dejes que esa se vaya de rositas – le espetó nada más entrar.

\- No ha hecho nada Anya, no sé qué te han dicho pero no es culpa suya – respondió intentando contenerse, tenía que calmarse o eso no iba a terminar bien.

\- ¿Qué no es culpa suya ? – le respondió gritando mientras la agarraba por el cuello de la camiseta.

\- Cálmate y suéltame Anya, o esto va a terminar mal.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?

\- No, sabes que yo nunca haría eso.- agarró las muñecas de su amiga intentando que la soltase- Somos amigas

\- No, no te equivoques. La chica que habría reventado a golpes a esa rubia por joder nuestro equipo era mi amiga, tú no ¿Tan bien folla esa rubia que te da igual que nos hayamos quedado sin equipo? – le dijo mientras seguía sujetándola por el cuello.

Lexa no aguantó más al oír esas palabras, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con un derechazo directo a la cara. Anya no se lo esperaba y terminó en el suelo con la mano sobre el lugar donde Lexa la había golpeado, mirando a la morena sorprendida. Lexa respiró hondo antes de hablar.

\- Lo primero es que no me he follado a esa rubia, que por si no lo recuerdas se llama Clarke. Lo segundo es que cuando eras tú quien quería tirársela no era tan mala y lo tercero es que ni ella ni yo tenemos la más mínima culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado con el equipo, fue decisión de Titus meterse en medio y si no lo entiendes habla con el director o con él.

\- Lex…- intentó responder su amiga antes de que saliese por la puerta.

Salió del baño dando un portazo y se dirigió a su lugar secreto en el gimnasio, necesitaba estar sola. La conversación con Anya había conseguido sacarla totalmente de sus casillas, sabía que se había pasado golpeándola pero sus palabras habían sido la gota que rebosó el vaso de su paciencia. Ella misma se había echado culpado por todo durante demasiado tiempo, torturándose a sí misma con el peso de esa culpa. Pero Titus había tomado la decisión de defenderlas por sí mismo sin que ni siquiera ellas se lo hubiesen pedido, no era culpa de ellas. Tenían que agradecérselo por preocuparse tanto y meterse en un jaleo de ese tipo por ellas dos pero nadie podía culparlas. Eso lo tenía claro en esos momentos, como si una venda invisible se hubiese caído de sus ojos con la discusión con Anya, si ella misma se culpaba no podía evitar que la gente la culpase y sobretodo culpase a Clarke. No podía permitir que nadie volviese a tratarla así, eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

(Clarke)

Raven y Octavia la habían arrastrado hacia la cafetería en cuanto se aseguraron de que estaba bien, consiguió esquivar la mayoría de los golpes que Anya le lanzó. Debería darle las gracias a Lexa y a Titus por su entrenamiento, aunque claro se veía difícil cuando la primera había desaparecido después de arrastrar a Anya fuera de allí con ella y del segundo no tenía ninguna noticia.

Salió al patio en busca de Lexa en cuanto vio entrar a Anya con el ojo hinchado, parecía que se habían peleado. Necesitaba buscarla, se sentía culpable por hacer que se pelease con su mejor amiga aunque en realidad hubiese sido Anya quien la hubiese abordado en mitad del pasillo como una fiera. Estaba sacando su teléfono del bolsillo cuando vio la figura de alguien que conocía sentado en el banco que había justo al lado de la entrada, no podía creerse que estuviese allí.

\- ¿Titus? – dijo sorprendida mientras se acercaba a donde su entrenador estaba sentado.

\- Si, no creo que me conserve tan mal como para haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo –respondió haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase a su lado sin ni siquiera volver la vista para mirarla. Estaba concentrado mirando al frente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

\- No es eso, me sorprende verte aquí después de todo. – se sentó a su lado mientras hablaba.

\- Bueno tenía que recoger el finiquito – se encogió de hombros – no podía posponerlo durante más tiempo.

\- Gracias, no hemos podido dártelas porque no te volvimos a ver pero te portaste muy bien con nosotras.

\- No tienes que darlas Clarke, sabía que podía evitaros una regañina y lo hice. No es un gran gesto no hay que darme una medalla por ello.

\- Pero te metiste en problemas por nuestra culpa y me gustaría saber cómo compensarte por ello.- se cruzó de brazos mirando el horizonte no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara porque el sentimiento de culpa la invadía.

\- A mí se me ocurre una forma, ¿Sigues peleando? – le dijo mientras la miraba por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado.

\- Bueno ahora mismo acabo de tener una pelea, pero no sé si a eso se le puede llamar pelea o si estarías orgulloso de ella.

\- Bueno mientras no te hayan dado una paliza como la última vez que me perdí una de tus peleas puedo sentirme orgulloso – le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro como gesto de cariño.

Clarke no pudo evitar reírse con ese último comentario, tenía claro que Titus se sentiría orgulloso si la hubiese visto esquivar los golpes pero seguro que se hubiese sentido mal al ver el motivo de aquella pelea. Empezó a contarle como le iba a todas las chicas del equipo y todo sobre lo que había pasado antes en el pasillo con Anya. Siguieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que el timbre obligo a Clarke a marcharse, se había terminado el descanso.

\- ¿Volveremos a vernos? – le dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba del banco antes de marcharse.

\- No hay nada seguro en esta vida pequeña pero, – se encogió de hombros mientras apagaba y tiraba su cigarrillo a la papelera, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le entregó a Clarke una tarjeta- aquí tienes mi número por si eso te hace sentir más tranquila. Saluda a las chicas de mi parte.

Casi llega tarde a la siguiente clase, por suerte para ella la profesora se había retrasado y tuvo tiempo suficiente para llegar a entrar en el aula antes de que comenzase la clase. Todos estaban en sus pupitres incluida Lexa a quien no pudo evitar mirar antes de sentarse, tenía gesto serio y su mirada estaba perdida en el libro de historia. Tenía que buscar la manera de solucionar todo aquello, ya no solo por lo culpable que se sentía sino por evitar que Lexa tuviese más problemas con sus amigas. Al principio había pensado que a la morena se le terminaría pasando pero después de todas esas semanas con ella habían servido para que se diese cuenta de que ese deporte era algo mucho más importante para Lexa de lo que pensaba, no era solo una manera de entretenerse y le dolía demasiado verla mal.

Las clases terminaron por fin, levantó su cabeza con el tiempo suficiente para ver como Lexa salía del aula como una bala, no estaba segura de si la morena estaba enfadada con ella o solo necesitaba estar sola. La había evitado durante todos los descansos entre clases, intentaba no rallarse pero cuando se ponía así con ella era casi inevitable hacerlo. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas en la mochila para marcharse de allí tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Anya enfrente de su mesa hasta que esta carraspeó intentando llamar su atención.

\- No me digas que quieres terminar la pelea de antes en la calle.

\- No, vengo a disculparme contigo Clarke – la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar esa frase. Era lo que menos se esperaba hoy.

\- Si que ha tenido que golpearte fuerte Lexa para que vengas a disculparte así- No tenía ganas de hablar con ella así que se colocó su mochila y comenzó a andar hacia la salida seguida por Anya que no parecía darse por vencida con seguir manteniendo esa conversación.

\- No fue tan fuerte pero he hablado con las demás y me he dado cuenta de que no es vuestras culpa, no tenía que haberte dicho nada. – estaba caminando justo a su lado y era imposible para la rubia ignorarla, optó por la mejor opción simplemente darle largas para que la dejase tranquila.

\- No tienes que disculparte conmigo, por cierto he hablado con Titus en el descanso manda saludos para todas.

\- Ok, gracias Clarke por no enfadarte. Hasta mañana. – había notado el tono de fastidio de la rubia y decidió darse por vencida, ya hablarían en otro momento e intentaría arreglar las cosas bien.

\- Hasta mañana.

Se colocó los auriculares y encendió el reproductor de música de su teléfono, le quedaba una larga caminata hacia su casa por delante en la que no iba a poder darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. Recibió un mensaje de su madre.

 ** _[Mamá]: He dejado la comida en la nevera, solo tienes que calentarlo. Lo siento pero ha ocurrido una urgencia en el hospital y he tenido que marcharme. Un beso princesa._**

Después de leer ese mensaje no pudo evitar pensar en lo larga que iba a hacérsele la tarde estando sola en casa, en otra ocasión habría invitado a Lexa pero estaba enfadada con ella por ni siquiera haberle hablado en todo el día. Decidió escribirle a Wells para invitarle a pasar la tarde juntos, no tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta afirmativa a su invitación. Casi estaba llegando a su casa cuando se le ocurrió una idea para solucionar todo aquel disparate, solo esperaba que su amigo Wells le echase una mano con aquella idea descabellada que acaba de ocurrírsele.

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

Su amigo había llegado a su casa hace una hora y ya le había puesto al día de todo lo que había pasado solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente convincente para conseguir su ayuda. Por suerte para ella y después de mucho insistir Wells accedió a ayudarla con su idea.

\- Me parece todo una gran locura, pero bueno es hora de aceptar que soy amigo de una loca de remate así que adelante.

\- Gracias, eres el mejor. Ahora solo me queda hacer una llamada.

Clarke salió del salón para hacer esa llamada y volvió al cabo de unos minutos, muy sonriente, estaba claro que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza siempre conseguía la manera de salirse con la suya. Esperaba que todo saliese como tenía pensado en su cabeza, por ahora todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

\- Ya podemos irnos, hemos quedado en media hora – dijo sonriente mientras le lanzaba las llaves a su amigo.

\- Perfecto, ¿pero no deberías cambiarte o coger algunas cosas?

\- Buah, no importa si necesitamos algo podemos comprarlo.

\- Espero que esa chica valore todo lo que vas a hacer por ella – sentenció su amigo antes de arrancar el coche en dirección a su cita.

Había pasado toda la tarde intentando solucionar todos los inconvenientes que habían surgido para que su plan funcionase, por suerte no solo había tenido la ayuda de Wells. Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando por fin tenía todo casi preparado y al fin podía mandar el mensaje que llevaba esperando mandar desde que la idea se le ocurrió.

 ** _[Clarke]: ¿Podemos vernos?_**

Solo esperaba que respondiese pronto, no se había parado a pensar lo tarde que era pero no podía aguantarse las ganas de compartir esto con ella. Seguro que cuando lo supiese se alegraba.

 ** _[Lexa]: ¿Ahora?_**

 ** _[Clarke]: Si, espero que no sea demasiado para que salgas de casa pero necesitó hablar contigo._**

 ** _[Lexa]: Intentaré poner alguna escusa, ¿dónde quedamos?_**

 ** _[Clarke]: Te mando mi ubicación, no tardes mucho._**

(LEXA)

Llevaba toda la tarde haciendo tareas de clase para despejar su mente con todo lo que había pasado, su móvil estaba lleno de llamadas de Anya pero no tenía las más mínimas ganas de hablar con ella. Ya lo solucionarían mañana. Iba a apagar su teléfono harta de recibir disculpas de Anya, pero vio que el mensaje que tenía era de Clarke y no de su amiga. Quería verla, pensaba que estaría enfadada y realmente le sorprendía tanto entusiasmo por quedar. Pidió permiso a su padre para salir, quien no tuvo más remedio que dejarla salir.

Se subió en su bici y siguió las indicaciones del GPS de su móvil hasta que llegó por fin a la ubicación que Clarke le había pasado, era una calle cercana al instituto recordaba haber pasado por allí alguna vez. Clarke la esperaba con una mochila a su espalda, estaba mucho más feliz de lo que recordaba haberla visto esa misma mañana, al acercarse a ella pudo darse cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa y vestía algo mucho más cómodo de lo que llevaba esa misma mañana en clases.

\- Hola – le dijo tímidamente la rubia mientras Lexa se bajaba de la bici para acercarse y besarla.

\- Hola preciosa – le dio un pico antes de seguir hablando – Lo siento por haberme ido esta mañana así.

\- Shhh no pasa nada vas a compensármelo ahora mismo – le tapo la boca con su dedo índice mientras la miraba- ¿Confías en mi?

\- Mmmmm – se mordió el labio mientras rodeaba la cintura de Clarke con sus brazos y la pegaba a ella- ¿De qué manera has pensado que te compense?

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta – rodeó el cuello de Lexa con sus brazos mientras acercaba su cara para rozar sus labios y susurrarle- ¿confías en mí?

\- Si – respondió decidida e intentó besarla pero Clarke se apartó sonriente sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su mochila, orgullosa por haber conseguido la respuesta que pretendía - Pues ahora vas a tener que demostrármelo y dejarme que te tape los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad? – respondió incrédula, tenía que ser una broma.

\- Si

Después de refunfuñar un poco se dejo convencer por Clarke y dejó que la rubia vendase sus ojos. A Lexa le era imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa para ella, no tenía idea de que tenía en mente la rubia pero estaba claro que no podía ser malo o eso esperaba.

Primero la hizo dar un par de vueltas sobre si misma para despistarla y que no supiese bien hacía donde iba, después la agarro por la cintura guiándola hacia su sorpresa. Lexa solo esperaba que no la viese mucha gente así, se moriría de vergüenza si algún conocido la viese en esos momentos. Después de un par de minutos se pararon, sintió las manos de Clarke alejarse de ella.

\- Cuando te diga puedes quitarte la venda, ¿Entendido?

Lexa sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, tenía muchas ganas de saber que sorpresa había preparado Clarke, aunque tenía claro que daba igual lo que fuese porque con solo haberla visto había hecho que su día mejorase considerablemente.

 **¿Alguna idea sobre que ha preparado Clarke? Estoy tomandome unas pequeñas minivacaciones de twitter pero os leo y espero vuestros comentarios. Intentaré actualizar diariamente pero no prometo nada  
**

 **Un saludo ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dentro de ella había una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte estaba emocionada e intrigada por saber que había preparado Clarke para ella. Pero por otra la abrumaba el sentimiento d vergüenza y miedo, miedo por no conocer a donde iba, por no saber qué pasos estaba dando y hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo. Para alguien como ella, que estaba obsesionada con controlar cada parte de su vida, era muy difícil confiar plenamente en alguien y depender completamente de esa persona. Estaba dando un gran salto con ese simple gesto aunque la rubia que la había guiado todo este tiempo no lo sabía, Lexa podía sentir las manos seguras de la rubia guiándola hacia donde quiera que la guiase.

\- Cuando te diga puedes quitarte la venda, ¿Entendido?

Escuchó la voz de la rubia, podía notar algo de nerviosismo en su tono, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que compartían ese sentimiento en ese mismo instante. Nervios. Asintió como respuesta porque sabía que su voz ahora mismo no iba a responderle, estaba preparada para lo que sea y no lo estaba. Se esforzó en escuchar algo a su alrededor, algo dentro de ella le estaba exigiendo saber algo, no soportaba haber perdido el control totalmente. Escuchaba pasos, al principio pensó que simplemente era Clarke pero habían demasiados pasos.

\- ¿Clarke sigues ahí? No tiene gracia que me dejes sola en medio de la nada – dijo dubitativa.

\- Impaciente dame solo un minuto.

Escuchó los pasos de la rubia acercándose a ella, sintió como colocaba las manos en su cintura pegándose a ella. Era increíble la sensación de calor que le proporcionaba tener sus manos tan cerca.

\- Cierra los ojos- rozó sus labios mientras hablaba- voy a quitarte esto pero necesito que mantengas los ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- Si- es lo único que consiguió decir, el juego de Clarke la estaba volviendo loca y eso que casi solo la había rozado.

Clarke desató el nudo del pañuelo detrás de su nuca, deslizó el pañuelo mientras aprovechaba para acariciar su cara. La morena ya tenía cerrados los ojos cuando retiró completamente el pañuelo. Se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarla pero sabía que había demasiadas miradas sobre ellas y estaba plenamente segura de que Lexa se enfadaría con ella si hacía algo así en cuanto tuviese conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Respiro hondo y se alejo de ella dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – le dijo al fin.

Lexa abrió los ojos, parpadeando un poco mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, miró a su alrededor sin poder evitar abrir la boca sorprendida. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, estaba en lo que parecía un viejo almacén repleto de cajas cubiertas de polvo. Justo en el centro bajo un gran foco, existía una zona despejada de cajas. Donde alguien había aprovechado ese espacio para montar un pequeño ring de boxeo, aunque por lo que la morena podía ver aún no había terminado con su tarea. Apoyado contra él estaba Titus observándola con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él. En un rincón del almacén podía ver como un chico intentaba mover un par de cajas, por lo que podía ver desde donde estaba parecía que era Wells. Titus se acercó a ella mientras Lexa seguía observándolo todo. Aún no comprendía de qué iba todo aquello. Estaba sin palabras.

\- Vaya parece que nuestra Heda se ha quedado sin palabras, tú qué opinas rubia ¿le damos una ruta turística por el lugar? – dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de Clarke que se había mantenido a un par de pasos de distancia esperando la reacción de Lexa.

\- Creo que antes deberíamos explicar porque estamos aquí. – respondió la rubia mientras se apartaba un poco de Titus y le indicaba que le tocaba a él explicar todo aquello.

\- Clarke ha estado investigando si al separar el equipo del instituto podíamos seguir participando en el campeonato del mes que viene que llevábamos tanto tiempo esperando.

\- ¿Qué equipo? No hay equipo..- Lexa no pudo evitar interrumpir.

\- Si hay equipo – fue Clarke quien tomo la palabra viendo que Titus no le daba una explicación coherente para que Lexa entendiera- Bueno al menos lo hay si nos ayudas a convencer a las demás chicas de volver.

\- ¿Dónde pretendéis entrenar? - Clarke hizo un gesto señalando a su alrededor como respuesta- ¿Aquí? Vosotros dos estáis locos, no tenemos nada para poder entrenar aquí. Esto no es un gimnasio.

\- Podemos convertirlo en uno – sentenció Clarke quien estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia- Si quieres claro, he estado hablado con el director y no puede dejarnos entrenar de nuevo en el gimnasio pero puede cedernos todo el equipamiento que necesitemos para que el equipo vuelva a entrenar.

\- Pero el director…– dijo dubitativa Lexa intentando comprender la locura que le estaban contando.

\- Pero le prometió a tu madre que no habría equipo en el instituto. Lo sé, pero no vamos a estar en el instituto solo va a ayudar a un grupo de alumnas que quieren practicar un deporte. – agarró la mano de la morena- Venga Lex, es un reto pero si colaboramos podemos conseguirlo. Solo nos llevará un poco de trabajo.

Lexa miró fijamente los ojos azules de Clarke que la miraban expectantes rogando por una respuesta afirmativa a aquella locura de plan que le estaba contando. Podía perderse en esa mirada que tanto le trasmitía una y otra vez. Sintió el ligero apretón de manos que esta le daba para animarla, devolviéndola a la realidad de nuevo y sacándola de ese profundo azul donde se había perdido. Allí estaba esa rubia impresionante que conseguía que perdiese la cabeza y que tanto se había esforzado con todo aquello por ella, por arreglar todo lo que habían causado escapándose como niñas. Como podía siquiera estar dudando de esto si ella había movido cielo y tierra solo por devolverle algo que sabía que necesitaba en su vida. No tenía otra opción que decir que sí.

\- Bueno Lexa pretendes hacernos esperar toda la noche, di algo chica - espetó Titus quien se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y empezaba a perder la paciencia mientras las observaba agarras de la mano mirándose a los ojos y sin decir una palabra.

\- Sigo pensando que es una completa locura pero – se mordió el labio antes de seguir con aquello- Mañana hablaré con las chicas y vendremos aquí a limpiar todo este desastre e intentar que parezca un gimnasio.

\- Bien, sabía que dirías que sí – antes de que terminase de decir la frase Clarke estaba abrazada a Lexa por el cuello- ¿Has escuchado eso Wells? Lo hemos conseguido.

Desde el rincón del almacén pudo ver como Wells aplaudía y vitoreaba antes de que un par de cajas se le cayesen encima de un pie. Titus fue rápidamente hacía él para echarle una mano mientras la rubia seguía abrazada a su cuello, Lexa sonrió al bajar su vista y observarla tan contenta como una niña a la que acaban de regalarle una golosina. Acarició su mejilla sin apartar la vista de esos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban, no pudo evitar rodear la cintura de Clarke con la mano que tenía libre para pegar el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo. Clarke bajó la vista de los ojos verdes de Lexa hasta sus labios, acarició el labio de la morena con su dedo. Eran increíbles las ganas que tenía de besarla pero tenía que contenerse, sabía que no podía cruzar esa línea invisible que Lexa tenía muy bien trazada y que ella aún no terminaba de comprender bien. Tenía que recordar preguntarle sobre eso, aunque iba a ser difícil si Lexa seguía agarrándola contra su cuerpo y mirándola de ese modo.

\- Chicas voy a llevar a Titus a casa, en un momento vuelvo.

Ambas escucharon la voz de Wells pero ninguna aparto la vista de los ojos de la otra, estaban demasiado concentradas en disfrutar del roce de los dedos de la otra.

En cuanto Lexa escuchó el ruido del motor de un coche, que no podía ser otro que el de Wells o al menos eso quería pensar porque deseaba haberse quedado a solas con Clarke definitivamente. Bajó la mano con la que sujetaba la cintura de la rubia hasta su culo pegándola aún más a ella mientras acercaba sus labios a su boca, primero solo rozándolos ligeramente y después sin poder contenerse más besándola dejándose llevar por todas las ganas que sentía ahora mismo. Sintió como la lengua de Clarke se introducía en su boca intensificando el beso y buscando jugar con su lengua. Estuvieron besándose durante un tiempo hasta que Clarke se alejó un poco para tomar aire, Lexa aprovechó para volver a subir su mano a la cintura de la rubia.

\- Tenemos que hablar de esto – dijo al fin la rubia alejándose de Lexa y apoyándose en una caja.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – respondió sonriente mientras la observaba y se sentaba a su lado en la caja - ¿Te ha molestado que te bese?

\- No, no es eso – tamborileo los dedos sobre su pierna como buscando las palabras para explicarse.

\- Intentaré no volver a hacerlo si te molesta yo pensaba que tenías las mismas ganas que yo.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de besarte no es eso – agarro su mejilla para obligarla a mirarla- Mírame. Estoy muriéndome de ganas de que me beses pero no te entiendo.

\- ¿No me entiendes? – dijo la morena enarcando una ceja como respuesta.

\- No, intentó respetar tus normas porque de alguna manera creo que son importantes para ti aunque ni siquiera me lo hayas dicho pero necesito que me aclares que puedo hacer y que no.

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando si puedes hacer eso? – sonrió divertida mientras acariciaba el labio de la rubia con su dedo observando cómo Clarke se sonrojaba.

\- No me estoy refiriendo a eso o sí..– respondió mordiéndose el labio- Solo necesito que me aclares que cosas no están fuera de tus normas porque no quiero meter la pata, no quiero estar forzándote a hacer algo que no quieres.

Lexa no pudo evitar empezar a reírse con aquello, parecía que Clarke se sentía culpable. Era divertido que la rubia pensase que casi estaba abusando de ella. La miró como se tapaba la cara muerta de vergüenza con las manos, cuando pudo parar de reírse la agarró por las muñecas para que pudiese mirarla de nuevo.

\- Escúchame atentamente Clarke –soltó sus manos para pasar a sujetar su cara impidiendo que la rubia pudiese evitar mirarla- Mis únicas reglas son respetar el instituto y delante de mis padres, lo segundo por respeto y lo primero por evitar distracciones para concentrarme completamente. Intentaba mantener mis notas para impedir enfadar a mis padres y darles un motivo para que se enfadasen conmigo. Por lo demás, puedes propasarte conmigo todo lo que imagines.

Acercó su boca a la de la rubia para darle un ligero beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Era increíble lo que esta chica estaba haciendo con ella.

\- ¿Todo lo que me imagine? – sonrió Clarke mordiéndose el labio- Tengo mucha imaginación.

\- No esperaba menos de ti Clarke.

Volvió a besarla esta vez con más intensidad mientras sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la rubia por debajo de su camiseta. Podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de la rubia bajo sus manos excitándose con sus caricias mientras seguía besándola. Se apartó un poco de sus labios sonriendo para empezar a recorrer su cuello con besos, Clarke giró su cuello facilitándole la tarea mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de los besos de la morena. Lexa le dio un pequeño muerdo en el hombro.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar esto aquí porque presiento que tu amigo aparecerá de nuevo y no sé si esta vez voy a poder aguantar las ganas de asesinarlo.

\- Os odio a los dos mucho en estos momentos – dijo haciendo pucheros.

\- ¿Mucho? – le dio un ligero beso antes de hablar.

Antes de que pudiese responder el ruido del coche de Wells aparcando le dio completamente la razón a la morena. Ambas se levantaron y salieron hacia la puerta para recibir a Wells.

\- ¿Os habéis aburrido mucho sin mi?

\- Ufff muchísimo. Nuestra vida estaba empezando a dejar de tener sentido sin tu presencia- dijo Clarke ironizando con lo que Lexa no pudo evitar volver a reír.

\- Lo entiendo, ¿por qué no cerramos esto y vamos a cenar por ahi? – dijo Wells sonriente que conocía perfectamente el humor de su amiga- Es viernes podemos disfrutar de la noche y celebrar por fin que tienes 18.

\- Te dije que no dijeses nada – se acercó a su amigo señalándole con el dedo amenazante.

\- Clarke yo también tengo un calendario ¿sabes? No puedes ocultarlo de mi aunque haya estado casi ausente estas semanas – susurró Lexa a su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda sorprendiéndola - Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños creo que nos lo merecemos ¿no?

\- Así se habla Lexa – se puso de inmediato a cerrar el almacén mientras seguía hablando- Cada día me cae mejor esta chica. Subo a un 9 y medio.

\- Idiota – respondió mientras sentía como Lexa mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Clarke no entendía como se había dejado convencer por esos dos locos, pero después de haber pedido sus pizzas en el restaurante donde habían decidido cenar. Recibió un mensaje de Raven preguntándole si tenía algún plan, una cosa llevo a la otra y acabaron de golpe en un conocido pub de la ciudad junto a todos sus conocidos mas Lexa y Wells celebrando su pasado cumpleaños. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en un sitio como ahora, sintiendo las caricias de Lexa por debajo de la mesa mientras bromeaban con sus amigos.

Todos habían pedido cervezas excepto Lexa que era la única que simplemente había pedido un refresco. Todo iba bien hasta que a Wells se le ocurrió la genial idea de pedir una ronda de chupitos en honor a la cumpleañera.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a beber – intentó excusarse Lexa quien estaba diciendo la verdad, siempre se había cuidado lo suficiente evitando tomar alcohol.

\- Puedes no beber tranquila – respondieron Clarke y Raven intentando echar una mano a la morena.

\- O no, aquí todos vamos a tomarnos ese chupito. Es en honor a Clarke no puedes poner excusa alguna.

Parecía que Wells no estaba dispuesto a perdonar que Lexa no bebiera también. Después de mucho debatir y discutir Lexa accedió a tomarse ese chupito. Era solo uno y aún no habían empezado a entrenar podía permitírselo. El líquido le ardió en la garganta en cuanto consiguió tragarlo, estaba asqueroso y no pudo evitar soltar el comentario dándole a Wells motivos para pedir otra ronda de chupitos de sabores para que se le pasase el mal trago.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurró Clarke mientras acariciaba su rostro a lo que Lexa solo pudo sonreír.

\- Otra ronda de chupitos para todos – gritó Wells que recibió como respuesta un golpe de la rubia en el hombro.

\- Se acabaron los chupitos por hoy – sentenció la rubia quien desde hacía varias rondas había dejado de beber dejando a Raven, Wells y Lexa bebiendo chupitos como si no hubiese mañana.

Tardó media hora en conseguir convencer a todos de que dejasen de beber, nunca había visto a Lexa de ese modo tan desinhibida y tan libre pero estaba segura de que la resaca que la morena iba a tener mañana no iba a ser buena. Iban a pedir un taxi porque ninguno de ellos podía conducir en ese estado cuando al fin Lexa pudo decir algo coherente.

\- No puedo ir a mi casa así –agarró la mano de la rubia quien la sujeto por la cintura rápidamente.

\- Mierda – dijo llevándose la mano libre a su frente dándose pequeños golpecitos con la palma de su mano- Vamos a quedarnos a dormir en casa de Wells ¿Te parece?

\- Tengo que avisar en casa o van a volver a enfadarse – respondió mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Ni de coña trae el teléfono – Clarke le quitó el teléfono de la mano- Necesitamos una excusa coherente o alguien que te cubra.

Clarke miró hacia donde estaba su amigo junto a Raven partiéndose de risa sobre algo que claramente no debía tener tanta gracia. En estos momentos quería matar a Wells por haber sugerido y obligado a Lexa a beber con ellos.

\- Marca el número de Anya mi teléfono está demasiado borroso para mí, por favor – consiguió decirle Lexa quien se abrazaba a la rubia para no tambalearse.

Clarke respiro hondo y decidió sentar a Lexa en un banco cercano mientras llamaba a Anya, esta conversación si que iba a ser larga. Casi prefería llamar a la señora Woods que a ella, lo último que le faltaba era que también pensase que era una mala influencia para Lexa y que iba emborrachándola por ahí. Marcó el teléfono y espero a escuchar la voz de Anya al otro lado.

\- ¿Lexa? – escuchó la voz de dormida que Anya tenía aún.

\- Soy Clarke, Lexa ahora mismo no puede hablar

\- ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde estáis? – el tono de Anya había cambiado de golpe como si la hubiesen despertado tirándole un vaso de agua a la cara.

\- Estábamos en un bar, ha bebido…

\- ¿Qué Lexa ha bebido? – la interrumpió sorprendida, no podía creerse que la perfeccionista de su amiga hubiese bebido algo que no fuese agua o un refresco.

\- Si, Anya por favor tienes que llamar a su madre y decir que duerme en tu casa. – lo dijo casi rogándole no podía permitirse que volviesen a castigar a Lexa por su culpa otra vez- No puede verla así, te prometo que va a estar bien.

\- Voy a intentar inventar algo y ver si me cree, cuida de ella Clarke.- se notaba que Anya estaba preocupada de verdad solo por el tono con el que hablaba ahora a la rubia.

\- Muchas gracias Anya de verdad no tienes idea de cómo te agradezco que hagas esto.

\- No tienes que darlas, Lexa es mi amiga solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

\- Lo tendré hasta mañana.

Después de colgar con Anya volvió al lado de Lexa esperando la llegada del taxi que llegó pasados unos minutos. Cuando llegaron a casa de Wells decidieron que ellas dos dormirían en la cama grande de la habitación de su amigo, Wells en el sofá y Raven en la habitación de invitados.

Consiguió desvestir a Lexa y ponerle una camiseta para que pudiese dormir más cómoda. Antes de que ella terminará de cambiarse Lexa estaba profundamente dormida en una parte de la cama, sonrió al verla dormir, estaba realmente preciosa así, tan relajada y sin preocupaciones era aún más hermosa. Se tumbó a su lado para dormir pero en cuanto Lexa sintió a alguien tumbarse a su lado se giró hacía ella abrazándose a su cintura usando su hombro como almohada. Esto enterneció a Clarke que le retiro con cuidado los mechones de pelo de la cara, cerró los ojos relajándose porque parecía que por una vez todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que Lexa susurró algo que consiguió que el corazón de Clarke se partiese en trozos con solo un par de palabras.

\- Costia te quiero – susurró Lexa abrazada al cuerpo de Clarke.

 **Siento no actualizar tan constantemente como antes pero casi no estoy con el ordenador ultimamente. Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias cualquier cosa eli_gon_23.**

 **Un saludo!**


	15. Chapter 15

Antes de que la luz que entraba por la ventana inundase por completo toda la habitación Clarke se levanto de la cama intentando evitar por todos los medios no despertar a Lexa que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Ella sin embargo no había dormido tan bien, desde que escucho ese leve susurro de la morena, no había conseguido dormir. Necesitaba salir de allí y despejarse. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado empezando a caminar hacia la salida hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo que la llamaba desde la cocina.

\- ¿Quieres un café pequeña ? No pareces haber dormido mucho– parecía que al menos él si había disfrutado de la noche al contrario que la rubia a la que lo que menos le apetecía ahora era un desayuno.

\- No, lo siento me voy a casa tengo que cambiarme. – refunfuño Clarke que ya se giraba para salir de allí.

\- ¿Y tus amigas? – preguntó sorprendido mientras daba un pequeño trago a su café sin despegar los ojos de su amiga.

\- Creo que sabrán llegar a casa, lo siento pero tengo que irme

\- ¿Estás bien? – la agarro por el brazo impidiendo que se marchase

\- Claro, solo necesito irme por favor luego hablamos.

Wells soltó el agarre de su brazo entendiendo que esta vez necesitaba un poco de espacio, no sabía que podía haberle pasado a su amiga pero si sabía que cuando Clarke pudiese hablar del tema acabaría contándoselo. Así que simplemente la dejo marchar y se dirigió de nuevo al salón para terminar su desayuno.

Lexa se despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hasta ahora siempre había pensado que la gente exageraba con eso de la resaca pero ahora mismo sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Abrió los ojos observando su alrededor, su mente tenía demasiadas lagunas pero un flash le devolvió el recuerdo de donde se encontraba. Clarke la había traído a casa de su amigo, se giró buscando a la rubia quien suponía que había dormido a su lado. Le parecía raro que Clarke no estuviese a su lado, si hubiese sido al contrario ella habría aprovechado la ocasión para cuidarla y dormir con ella. Decidió levantarse y ponerse algo de ropa estaba segura de que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones en casa en cuanto llegase, era casi mediodía, estaba claro que se le avecinaba una gran bronca que dudaba poder soportar con ese dolor de cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia el salón donde escuchaba el ruido de la tele encendida, quizás Clarke se hubiese despertado antes y estuviese allí. Se sintió decepcionada al ver a Wells tomando un vaso de zumo mientras miraba las carreras de motos sin ningún rastro de la rubia.

\- ¿Quieres un vaso de zumo? – le gritó Wells sin ni siquiera apartar la vista de la pantalla.

\- ¿No podrías bajar un poco la voz y no gritar?

Le apetecía demasiado ese vaso de zumo como para salir de allí volando además si alguien debía saber dónde estaba la rubia tenía que ser su mejor amigo. Wells le tendió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza mientras le servía un vaso de zumo. Ni siquiera volvió a hablar, estaba demasiado ensimismado con la carrera como para prestarle atención, así que Lexa se bebió su vaso de zumo tranquilamente mientras pensaba como preguntar por la rubia de manera disimulada.

\- Eres poco habladora por las mañanas, lo siento por haberte casi obligado a tomar anoche -Le sorprendió que Wells hubiese apartado los ojos de la pantalla para hablarle, pero parecía que eran unas disculpas sinceras por su parte.

\- No creo que tengas que pedir disculpas siempre podía haber dicho que no y muchas gracias por haberme dejado dormir aquí.

\- Creo que por eso no tienes que darme las gracias a mi, fue Clarke quien decidió traernos aquí – respondió Wells sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta que Lexa había estado esperando para preguntar por ella, era él quien la había introducido en la conversación.

\- ¿Y dónde está? Para poder darle las gracias y eso…– consiguió preguntar mientras disimulaba sus ganas dándole un último trago a su vaso de zumo.

\- Claro para poder darle las gracias – Wells empezó a reír sin parar ante la asombrada mirada de Lexa que no comprendía que era tan gracioso- No tienes que disimular conmigo , veo como os miráis y a veces una mirada dice mucho más que unas palabras. Además lo del otro día en la cocina no tiene muchas más explicaciones ¿O me equivoco?

Lexa sintió como se ponía roja de golpe, podía sentir sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza casi se le había olvidado que Wells las había interrumpido en la cocina. Dios, con Clarke no paraban de pasarle cosas surrealistas, desde que apareció en su vida todo se había convertido en una montaña rusa.

\- No te avergüences porque te guste puedo llegar a entenderlo, pero se ha ido esta mañana bastante temprano – le dijo el chico mientras le daba un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

\- ¿Ha dormido conmigo? – no pudo evitar que esa pregunta se le escapase.

\- Si, aunque no se qué habrás hecho mientras duermes para que Clarke madrugue y desaparezca dejándoos aquí.

El teléfono de Lexa empezó a sonar, tenía una llamada entrante de Anya. Recordaba algo de haberle pedido a Clarke que la avisase para que las ayudase a justificarse delante de su madre pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podían haber hablado ambas.

\- Por fin respondes… estaba preocupada tu madre ha llamado unas 4 veces esta mañana y ya no se me ocurren más escusas que ponerle. – antes de que pudiese saludar Anya le había soltado todo aquello, parecía que realmente estaba agobiada y lo entendía porque su madre podía llegar a ser un tanto agobiante.

\- Estaba dormida lo siento – se limitó a responder.

\- ¿Tú dormida a estas horas? – la interrumpió sorprendida- Definitivamente no eres la Lexa que conozco.

\- Anya déjame hablar por favor- utilizó un tono más autoritario, parecía que el dolor de cabeza no se le iba a ir en toda la mañana y estaba realmente cansada de que todo el mundo hablase tan alto hoy- Tengo que hablar con vosotras de algo importante.

\- Tranquila enanita gruñona, Titus nos ha llamado esta mañana y nos ha contado todo lo que habíais hecho tú y Clarke para que pudiésemos volver a entrenar. Hemos quedado después de comer en ir a echar una mano.

\- ¿Titus te ha llamado?

\- Sí, me ha dicho que Clarke le había avisado de que no ibas a poder hacer esa llamada que te encontrabas un poco mal esta mañana. Te ha cubierto con lo de tu resaca parece ser.

\- Ok, voy a casa ahora mismo después te aviso para quedar. Gracias por ayudarme anoche Anya.

No le dio tiempo a su amiga a responderle porque colgó rápidamente recogiendo todas sus cosas y despidiéndose de Wells. Necesitaba llegar a casa darse una ducha y arreglarse, tenía que llegar a tiempo al almacén con los demás. Aunque en realidad la idea que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza era saber porque Clarke se había marchado tan pronto esa mañana sin ni siquiera haberla despertado, ni escrito una nota, ni siquiera un maldito mensaje. Estaba un poco enfadada o al menos herida en su orgullo, ella no iba a ser la primera en escribirle eso era una de las pocas cosas que tenía clara en esos momentos.

(Clarke)

Llevaban media tarde despejando las cajas que había repartidas por todo el almacén y aún su mal humor no había desaparecido, casi se había incrementado cuando Anya apareció por allí y les dijo que Lexa no podía venir que estaba castigada. Con la ayuda de las chicas estaban casi terminando de colocar todas las cajas en un rincón alejado para que no molestasen, Titus ya había montado completamente el ring.

\- Clarke sube aquí ahora mismo, chicas podéis iros por hoy ya hemos acabado.

Ordenó haciendo que Anya y las demás empezasen a recoger sus cosas obedeciéndole inmediatamente. Clarke le miró por un rato antes de obedecer y comenzar a subir al ring. Qué demonios querría Titus ahora, lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era escuchar consejos porque realmente no se sentía de humor para nada. Llevaba toda la tarde deseando acabar para irse de allí y dormir un rato, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y eso hacía que su mal humor fuese aún peor.

\- ¿Qué quieres Titus? – le espetó colocando sus brazos en jarra.

\- Ponte esto – le tendió unos guantes – vamos a entrenar un poco antes de que te marches, creo que lo necesitas.

\- Lo que necesito es ir a dormir Titus – sentenció la rubia enfadada – Además ¿por qué solo yo? ¿Y las demás?

\- Porque llevo mirándote toda la maldita tarde y estás demasiado enfadada y ellas no, además va a ser solo un rato… – le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro mientras sonreía- ¿tienes miedo de que pueda contigo?

\- Tú acabas de decirlo estoy enfadada deberías ser quien tuviese miedo. – se ajustó bien los guantes- ¿preparado?

\- Un momento – Su entrenador se colocó otros guantes mientras se situaba en posición de defensa- las señoritas golpean primero.

Antes de que su entrenador terminase de hablar Clarke soltó un par de golpes que Titus defendió fácilmente, comenzó respondiéndole a cada golpe con un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza. Haciendo que la rubia se enfadase aún más, incrementando su fuerza en cada golpe que lanzaba contra su entrenador. Terminó decidiendo golpearle por encima de la rodilla con una patada para debilitar el apoyo de ese pie y poder golpearle más cómodamente, así no podría esquivar sus golpes y terminaría con esa pelea pronto.

Se sorprendió cuando Titus adivinó su movimiento y atrapo su pierna en el aire, sostuvo la pierna en alto de la rubia mientras sonreía mirándola. Parecía que llevaba esperando por eso todo este tiempo, Clarke sentía el fuerte agarre de su entrenador en el tobillo no podía moverse ahora la tenía en sus manos. Titus golpeó la pierna de apoyo de la rubia tumbándola en el suelo y soltando su otra pierna.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te ha pasado esto? – le preguntó mientras la observaba en el suelo sorprendida aún por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No – intentaba levantarse cuando Titus volvió a golpearla haciendo que volviese al suelo. Se mordió el labio enfadada y se levantó de golpe dispuesta a pelear de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás enfadada Clarke? -La golpeó un par de veces provocándola de nuevo. Quería enfadarla realmente. - ¿No pensabas que esto iba a ser difícil verdad?

\- Si lo estoy – sentenció la rubia antes de lanzarle un puñetazo a Titus, quien lo esquivo y la derribó de nuevo con una llave.

Mientras más se esforzaba y más enfadada estaba menor daño conseguía hacerle consiguiendo que se sintiese totalmente impotente. Titus la tenía inmovilizada contra el suelo, ni siquiera había visto venir esa llave y eso que era un movimiento bastante obvio.

\- Cuando te enfadas solo piensas en hacerle daño a la otra persona, no en lo que te pueden hacer a ti. – soltó el agarre que tenía sobre ella y se sentó en frente de ella – ahora respira hondo y relájate.

\- Pero la rabia te ayuda a pelear, mas fuerte y con más ganas- se sentó en el suelo siguiendo el ejemplo de su entrenador – es una motivación que te hace pelear con más intensidad.

\- Te equivocas Clarke, por eso hoy te he dado una paliza y no paras de recibirlas.

Clarke se cruzó de brazos enfadada, lo último que le hacía falta con el día que llevaba era que Titus le recordarse todas las veces que le habían dado una paliza. Siempre había pensado que se pelea mejor con rabia que estando calmada, no entendía porque ahora él decía que no. Aunque podía darle la razón en algo desde que empezó solo había recibido palizas, primero con Costia y después con Anya en el pasillo, la única pelea que había ganado fue con Lexa para ganar entrar en el equipo. Pensar en ella le devolvió el dolor del que llevaba huyendo todo el día, esas palabras que tanto daño le habían hecho y que aún no entendía como Lexa podía haberlas dicho. Quizás Titus llevase razón, era la única pelea en la que no la habían provocado ni llegado a enfadarla lo suficiente como para perder los nervios.

\- Eso es lo que la rabia hace- continuó Titus con un tono relajado sacándola de su mente y devolviéndola al presente- que pienses que te estás esforzando pero no lo haces.

\- ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo realmente? – preguntó la rubia intrigada con la reflexión que su entrenador le estaba dando.

\- Solo agotar tu mente y cuando se agota después se agota tu cuerpo, convirtiéndote en una presa demasiado fácil para tu rival. Por eso Costia te ganó, estabas demasiado cegada por la rabia como para venir los golpes – comenzó a levantarse- Ahora es la hora de que nos vayamos de aquí es bastante tarde.

\- No estabas en esa pelea para saber porque lo hizo – le respondió Clarke enfadada, levantándose del suelo y disponiéndose a largarse de allí.

Antes de que ella terminase de bajar del ring, Titus ya se había puesto la sudadera y recogido su bolsa para irse. Estaba casi saliendo por la puerta cuando se giró para despedirse de Clarke.

\- No tenía que estar para saberlo. Ese es tu verdadero reto Clarke, tienes que conseguir calmar tu mente y dominar tu mal genio. Puedes llegar a ser una de las mejores si lo haces o seguir recibiendo palizas depende de ti. Hasta mañana.

Salió dejando atrás a una pensativa Clarke que no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que acababa de decirle su entrenador. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía mal genio y mucho carácter, ella lo sabía y siempre había pensado que por eso había conseguido llegar tan lejos peleando. Porque desde que su padre muriese siempre había sentido esa rabia y esa impotencia dentro de ella que hacía que quisiese golpearlos a todos, por eso comenzó a luchar. Porque pensó que así podía canalizar toda esa rabia y alejarse de todas las peleas en las que le era inevitable acabar involucrándose. Sintió los pasos de alguien entrando de nuevo, se giró para poder observar la silueta de una chica apoyada en la puerta. Una silueta que conocía bastante bien, aunque el foco de la entrada hiciese que fuese imposible para ella verla nítidamente, sabía que solo podía ser una persona.

\- Todos se han marchado ya y yo me voy ahora-le espetó mientras le daba la espalda de nuevo disimulando recogiendo las ultimas cosas que había esparcidas por el suelo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte a recoger eso? – caminó hacia ella y cuando estuvo a su altura solo se agachó a su lado ayudándola a recoger – He escuchado lo que te decía Titus pero no he querido interrumpir.

\- ¿Ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas? –respondió enfadada le molestaba realmente que ella hubiese escuchado todo eso.

\- No tenía intención, pregunté a Anya si aún seguíais aquí y como me dijo que estabas sola con Titus solo vine a ayudarte. – rozó la mano de la rubia deliberadamente- Ya sabes mejor dos contra uno.

Clarke sintió el roce de su mano sintiendo como una oleada de todo lo que Lexa la había sentir la invadía de nuevo, estaba realmente enfadada pero no podía evitar sentir todo lo que sentía por la morena. Respiro hondo antes de mirar de nuevo esos ojos, no comprendía como alguien podía mirarla y no perderse en ese profundo verde. Tenía que recordar aquella frase que había salido de esos labios carnosos que ahora mismo se moría por besar. Apartó su mirada de golpe y agarró su mochila.

\- Me voy, ¿Quieres cerrar tú? – ya había dado un par de pasos alejándose de Lexa cuanto al fin pudo soltar esa frase.

\- Clarke espera – la agarró por el brazo- ¿Qué se supone que he hecho? No puedo arreglar algo si no sé que he roto.

\- Las llaves están encima de esa mesa, cierra cuando te vayas – se soltó del agarre de la morena y sentenció a Lexa con una frase que la morena no esperaba.- Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar.

Lexa se quedo inmóvil viendo como la rubia se marchaba de allí, no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía haber dicho borracha para que se pusiese así. Le dolía que Clarke la rechazase de ese modo pero sabía que no iba a ganar nada persiguiéndola, el carácter de la rubia iba a impedir cualquier conversación. Parecía que su entrenador tenía razón el mayor defecto de la rubia era su carácter, o al menos el no saber manejarlo. Simplemente le tocaba esperar que se calmase para hablar y conseguir averiguar que podía haber pasado.

 **¿Creéis que va a poder arreglarlo o que hay cosas que no tienen solución? Os leo ;)**

 **eli_gon_23**


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke llevaba un par de semanas esquivándola desde esa última conversación y eso estaba consiguiendo ponerla de los nervios. Había intentado sacarle información a Raven y a Octavia, totalmente en vano, sobre que había hecho mal pero parecía que ni siquiera a sus amigas les había contado el porqué de ese cambio de actitud. Ni siquiera llegaba a comprender como la rubia conseguía escabullirse y esquivarla tan bien en el instituto, la estaba sacando de sus casillas totalmente, hasta en los entrenamientos conseguía siempre evitarla. Era como si el destino y la casualidad se estuviesen riendo de ella, pero había tomado una decisión. Esa misma tarde iban a hablar si o si, si hacía falta le rogaría a Titus que las emparejase para luchar pero necesitaba saber que había hecho.

(Esa misma tarde)

Titus llevaba dando órdenes a gritos toda la tarde, estaba más enfadado que de costumbre, no paraba de corregir a cada una de sus luchadoras una y otra vez. Lexa se estaba hartando tanto de sus gritos que estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar aún más la situación.

\- Parece que ninguna me presta atención cuando hablo, lo único que vais a conseguir peleando así es que os den una maldita paliza. – gritaba Titus con los brazos en jarra en medio del ring.

\- Estamos atendiendo Titus pero no podemos hacer mil cosas a la vez, necesitamos un descansó- rogó Anya que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

\- Bien, parad con lo que estáis haciendo pero nada de descanso.

\- Menos mal, pensaba...- susurró Indra lo más bajo que pudo antes de que Anya la golpease con el codo para que se callará.

Estaba igual de cansada que sus compañeras, llevaban un par de horas sin parar de hacer ejercicios y recibiendo ordenes. Estaba acercándose a su mochila para beber un poco de agua cuando su entrenador volvió a hablar. Estaba pensando en ofrecerle un poco de agua a Clarke pero como no, la rubia estaba evitándola tanto así que ni siquiera se acerco para refrescarse como las demás.

\- Podéis descansar para beber agua un poco, voy a asignar a cada una un ejercicio diferente y no nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que cada una lo haga a la perfección.

Después de ordenarle a cada una de sus compañeras un ejercicio diferente al fin Lexa observó como Titus hablaba con Clarke, explicándole que tenía que hacer ella.

\- Muy bien Clarke – arrancó una hoja de la pequeña libreta que llevaba siempre consigo colgándola con un pequeño hilo de una de las barras- Tienes que golpear esta hoja, intentando perforarla de un solo golpe.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mi verdad?- interrumpió la rubia que pensaba que Titus estaba gastándole una broma, pero Titus nunca gastaba bromas y menos entrenando, no podía ser.

\- ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? – alzó una ceja con claro gesto de enfado- Presta atención. Tiene que ser un golpe totalmente recto y preciso para que se rompa, utiliza solo los dos primeros nudillos.

Lexa sonrió al recordar el instante en el que su entrenador le había ordenado hacerlo a ella, era un ejercicio de lo más absurdo que solo había utilizado con ella y ahora con Clarke. No consiguió reprimir la risa al ver como la rubia miraba a Titus como si pensase que le estaba tomando el pelo. Estaba segura de que le iba a costar conseguirlo, no era tan fácil como parecía. Requería bastante técnica y mucha precisión conseguir que el papel se rompiese como su entrenador le estaba pidiendo.

\- Esto es una completa estupidez, ¿No puedo hacer otra cosa? – volvió a escuchar protestar a Clarke.

Titus golpeó el papel como le había explicado a Clarke que debía hacerlo, agujereando el papel con un golpe muy preciso. Cambio la hoja para dejar paso a Clarke, que lo intento varias veces sin conseguirlo. Lo único que conseguía era que el papel se moviese pero no había manera de atravesarlo.

\- ¿Ves Clarke? No es tan fácil como parece. Repítelo hasta que lo consigas – sentenció antes de dejarla sola.

Lexa echó un último vistazo a la rubia antes de centrarse en perfeccionar su tarea, estaba segura de que Clarke acabaría consiguiéndolo solo tenía que concentrarse lo suficiente.

Había pasado casi una hora y cada luchadora había conseguido casi dominar a la perfección, todas excepto una, Clarke. Titus dio permiso a las demás para marcharse y todas salieron de allí excepto Lexa que llevaba observando a Clarke todo ese tiempo mientras realizaba su propio ejercicio.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le susurró mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la rubia corrigiendo su posición.

\- Puedo sola, gracias – Sabía que Lexa se había dado cuenta del escalofrío que le había provocado ese leve susurro y la cercanía de su cuerpo pero no iba a admitirlo ni mucho menos.- Deberías irte como las demás.

\- Le he prometido a Titus que me quedaría aquí a supervisar hasta que consiguieses hacerlo.

Estaba mintiendo. Titus le había dicho que podían marcharse ya, que habría otro momento para que Clarke perfeccionase ese ejercicio, se les había hecho tarde. Pero ella misma le había pedido quedarse un rato más solo para quedarse a solas con ella. Corrigió de nuevo la posición del brazo de la rubia mientras seguía pegada a ella por la espalda, aprovechó el momento acariciándole el brazo con sus dedos. Intentaba provocarla, era lo único que estaba buscando en esos momentos. Era un avance que al menos esta vez la rubia no se apartase, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo sabía que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Clarke volvió a golpear el papel varias veces, pero si antes había fracasado estrepitosamente en cada intento, ahora con solo notar la presencia de la morena detrás de ella estaba completamente segura de que no lo conseguiría. No podía evitar que todo su cuerpo reaccionase a cada pequeño roce de Lexa, sentía su cuerpo caliente pegado contra el suyo y su respiración golpeándola en el cuello. La parte racional y fría de su cabeza le decía que se alejase de ella, que recordarse aquellas palabras, pero parecía que la parte no racional gritaba mucho más fuerte en esos momentos. Suspiro dejando caer sus brazos, no podía seguir golpeando ese estúpido papel así. Estaba siendo frustrante.

\- No puedo hacer esto si estás así..-se giró para poder mirar los ojos verdes de Lexa, que estaba mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Así como? – acarició la mejilla de la rubia mientras seguía sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, así de cerca – susurró la rubia casi contra los labios de Lexa.

\- Puedo estarlo aún más – pegó su frente a la de la rubia, rozó dulcemente sus labios mientras susurraba- si me dejas hacerlo.

Clarke cerró los ojos y suspiro hondo mientras sentía los labios de la morena contra los suyos, se moría de ganas por besarla pero sabía que no podía, no debía. Tenía que alejarse de ella. Consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para apartarse dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero antes de que lo hiciese completamente Lexa ya la tenía agarrada por el brazo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hecho que no puedes perdonarme? – le rogó la morena mirándola mientras seguía sujetándola- ¿No me merezco al menos saber la razón?

\- Eso es lo irónico de esto – sentenció Clarke forcejeando para librarse del agarre del morena- ni siquiera sabes cómo me has hecho daño.

\- Solo dilo Clarke y te soltaré- apretó más su agarre tirando del cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo- lo he intentando por las buenas pero eres demasiado cabezota como para hacerme caso.

\- ¿Me soltarás?

Se limitó a preguntarle mientras dejaba de forcejear para soltarse. Lexa asintió como única respuesta, no quería hacerle daño pero ya había intentado apelar a sus sentimientos y parecía que esta era la única manera. No podía llegar a creerse que hubiesen llegado a esto, que tuviese que hacerle casi daño para conseguir que le dijese lo que pensaba.

\- Dijiste que la querías – soltó de carrerilla la rubia apartando su mirada rápidamente- y ahora suéltame por favor.

Lexa parpadeó perpleja ante la respuesta de la rubia. Soltó su brazo quedándose helada aún analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, ni siquiera recordaba haber dicho algo así. Tenía demasiadas lagunas de esa noche y se había esforzado en intentar rellenar los huecos de su mente preguntando a Raven y a Wells pero ellos tampoco consiguieron recordar nada.

\- ¿A quién quería?

Es lo único que consiguió decir después de ver como Clarke recogía sus cosas a toda velocidad y caminaba en dirección a la salida. La rubia se giró para mirarla y puedo ver como brillaban aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba debido a las lágrimas que Clarke se esforzaba por contener.

\- A Costia – respondió alzando la voz- antes de quedarte dormida mientras me abrazabas. ¿Sabes lo que me dolió eso?

\- Clarke –titubeó intentando formular una frase coherente que decirle pero solo pudo decir su nombre.

\- ¿Qué vas a decirme? Sé que estabas borracha, pero ya sabes lo que dicen los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

La vio marcharse de allí y ni siquiera pudo dar un paso para retenerla, sabía que inconscientemente la había cagado con ella, había conseguido hacerle daño realmente sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Se dejo caer en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared, necesitaba pensar y analizar todo aquello. Tenía que aclarar su mente y sobre todo su corazón. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, Costia había desaparecido de su vida de un momento para otro y Clarke se había dedicado a llenar cada uno de los huecos, solo tenía algo claro que desde que Clarke apareció no había malgastado ni un solo segundo en pensar en Costia. No podía decir realmente que no quería a Costia, había sido su novia durante muchos años y aún sentía algo por ella. Todo lo que había sentido por ella era muy distinto de lo que sentía en estos momentos por Clarke, ni siquiera sabría decir cuál fue el momento en el que empezó a gustarle. Tal vez fue cuando por primera vez ser perdió en esos ojos azules, o quizás cuando la vio sonreír por primera vez debido al chiste de alguna de sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí?

La voz de Anya la sobresalto sacándola de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí sentada pensando. Anya parecía sorprendida por encontrársela allí, había tenido que regresar porque se había olvidado algo con las prisas de salir de allí antes de que Titus las mandase a hacer algún que otro ejercicio más. Antes de que Lexa pudiese pensar una escusa que darle, su amiga ya se había sentado a su lado mirándola, esperando que diese el paso para contarle la verdad. Anya apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Lexa.

\- Creo que la he cagado con Clarke...- terminó por decir como resumen a todo lo que le pasaba en estos momentos.

\- ¿Crees? – Anya se giró alzando una ceja para mirarla- no sé qué has hecho pero puedes estar segura de que la has cagado.

\- Gracias eh, con amigas como tú…

\- Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, es lo que hacen los amigos. Clarke ha pasado de estar alegre todo el tiempo a tener cara de enfado y que su única respuesta ante todo sea una queja. – la interrumpió Anya sin dejarla terminar la frase.- Bueno, ¿piensas decirme que has hecho?

\- El otro día borracha antes de quedarme dormida abrazándola dije que quería a Costia – ocultó su cara con las manos lo único que la apetecía era desaparecer- ni siquiera lo recuerdo pero no he sabido que decir cuando me lo ha soltado así.

\- ¿Has probado a decirle que estabas borracha? – agarró sus manos destapándole la cara- Venga no te deprimas vamos a buscarle una solución a esto.

\- Sí, pero Clarke piensa que lo borrachos siempre dicen la verdad – se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Anya- Tengo un lio enorme en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

Anya se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba claro que su amiga intentaba buscar una solución o algo que decir en contra. Esa era Anya, siempre tenía que buscar una solución para todo, aunque en estos momentos la única solución que ella veía era aclararse y esperar a que la rubia decidiese perdonarla alguna vez.

\- Eso es una gran mentira – soltó Anya después de un rato.

\- ¿El qué exactamente? – Lexa levantó una ceja sorprendida por la afirmación de su amiga. Anya llevaba unos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos y parecía que estaba hablando sola.

\- Lo de los borrachos y la verdad. – se colocó de cuchillas delante de Lexa- Yo cuando llegó a casa borracha soy capaz de mentir a mis padres sobre donde he estado. Vayamos al verdadero problema ¿No sabes si aún sigues queriendo a Costia verdad?

Lexa la miró analizándola durante un momento. ¿Desde cuándo Anya salía por ahí y se emborrachaba? Negó con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta. Sabía que algo sentía por ella pero no exactamente el qué, ni como clasificarlo o etiquetarlo.

\- Muy bien, mañana vamos a ver a Costia y cuando hables con ella – le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de allí- vamos a comprobar que se te remueve por dentro y ahora vámonos. Paso a paso, ¿vale?

Salieron juntas de allí, aunque Lexa se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando con Clarke sintió cierto alivio al ver como su amiga volvía a estar ahí. Siempre habían sido un pack indivisible y no quería perderla por una chica. Anya siempre había ejercido de hermana mayor para ella, aunque solo fuese unos meses mayor, solo saber que ella estaría apoyándola ya le daba un extra de fuerza para todo lo que se le venía encima.


	17. Chapter 17

Se había encerrado en su cuarto en cuanto llegó a casa, lo que menos le apetecía en estos momentos era hablar con alguien y por supuesto su madre no era la excepción en estos momentos. Estaba segura de que para Abby sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas no habían pasado desapercibidos pero al menos no la había molestado con preguntas innecesarias. Se había tumbado en la cama, todo este tiempo le estaba costando dormir y en cuanto lo hacía soñaba con ella. Era como si su propio subconsciente intentase torturarla con el recuerdo de esos verdes mirándola. Había conseguido evitarla durante todo este tiempo y solo con una breve conversación todo el dolor y todo lo malo había vuelto, ahora se sentía incluso peor que antes. Lexa no lo había negado, sencillamente se había quedado ahí, quieta, mirándola mientras se iba. Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de ir detrás de ella, era lo que más le había dolido. Porque si hubiese sido ella no se habría rendido hasta demostrarle lo que sentía, pero tenía que darse cuenta de que los sentimientos que ella sentía no eran recíprocos. Lexa seguía enamorada de Costia, tenía que aceptarlo. Sintió las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas de nuevo, tenía que olvidar lo que sentía por ella.

\- ¿Clarke puedo entrar?

Se limpió las lágrimas en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amigo detrás de la puerta, estaba claro que su madre si se había dado cuenta y había llamado a Wells para que le hiciese el trabajo sucio.

\- Vamos princesa, sé que estas despierta y he traído helado. – rogó de nuevo Wells tras la puerta.

Estaba claro que su amigo la conocía mejor que nadie, no podía negarse ante el helado. Se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas mientras quitaba el pestillo y lo dejó entrar. Antes de que pudiese decir algo Wells la abrazo, se quedo ahí perdida entre los brazos de su amigo durante un rato hasta que estuvo lista para sentarse con él para hablar de todo. Le resumió un poco todo lo que había pasado mientras comían helado

\- ¿Eso es todo Clarke? – preguntó incrédulo por lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- ¿Querías que me pasase algo más? – le miró levantando una ceja medio enfadada.

\- No, es solo que me parece una bobada que estés aquí hecha un mar de lágrimas porque piensas o crees que una chica no te quiere. No es la Clarke que yo conozco.

\- Wells que me hayas traído helado no te salva de que te mate. – amenazó la rubia que se estaba enfadando con las palabras de su amigo.

\- Calma fiera – Wells alzó las palmas de las manos como declarándose inocente- simplemente pienso que deberías haberle dado unos segundos para responderte antes de largarte y dejarla allí.

\- ¿Tiempo para qué? A Lexa no se le dan muy bien las palabras, creo que es más de hechos y no se movió ni siquiera un paso para evitar que me fuese.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho- la interrumpió- Por todo lo que estás mal es por cosas que crees, no tienes nada claro porque ni siquiera has hablado con la chica. Lexa ha estado preguntándome a mí y a Raven por todo lo que paso aquella noche, es decir, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

La miró fijamente esperando que dijese algo en contra, pero estaba claro que su argumento la estaba convenciendo. Clarke se limitó a llevarse otra cucharada de helado a la boca. Decidió continuar hablando, solo esperaba que no se estuviese equivocando con Lexa defendiéndola así ante su amiga.

\- Creo que deberías dejarla hablar o al menos no evitarla como si tuviese la peste, después de eso si de verdad te demuestra que no siente nada por ti- hizo una pausa para arrebatarle la cuchara a la rubia- seré el primero en traerte todas las tarrinas de helado del mundo para que alivies tu pena y tu dolor por la pérdida de esa tía tan buenorra a la que tendré que asesinar para vengarte.

\- Tú siempre tan dramático - le golpeó con unos de los cojines de su cama- dame el helado que es todo para mí.

\- ¿La quieres Clarke? – sonrió – Pues ven a por ella.

Wells se levanto de la cama con la tarrina en su mano y la rubia empezó a perseguirle por toda la casa mientras reían como cuando eran niños. La conversación con él le había sentado genial y había conseguido relajarse por un rato. Estaba claro que necesitaba a su amigo cerca, era la única persona que podía hacerla entrar en razón cuando se ponía cabezota.

\- Gracias por venir a salvarme otra vez, eres el mejor amigo del mundo aunque no te lo diga tanto como lo mereces – se recostó sobre él en el sofá donde estaban sentados mirando la tele.

\- Siempre voy a hacerlo pequeña – dio un dulce beso en la cabeza a su amiga- pero espero que hayas aprendido algo de todo esto.

\- Supongo que tengo que aprender a escuchar antes de actuar y calmarme, mi entrenador me ha dicho algo parecido sobre cuando peleo enfadada. Creo que todos lleváis un poquito de razón, mañana por la tarde hablaré con Lexa y la dejaré explicarse.

(Lexa)

Había mirado mil veces su teléfono por si recibía algún mensaje de Clarke, aunque estaba segura de que quien tenía que escribir esta vez era ella y no la rubia, pero no tenía idea que escribirle. ¿Debería contarle el plan de Anya? Quizás debería descartar esa idea, seguro que se enfadaba aún más si le decía que iba a buscar a Costia. Echaba de menos contarle cada cosa que le pasaba, este tiempo le había servido para darse cuenta de eso. Cada vez que le pasaba algo a la primera persona que le apetecía contárselo era a ella. Se quedo dormida mirando el perfil de Facebook de la rubia, la echaba de menos, su risa, sus bromas y cada uno de sus gestos.

Anya había pasado a buscarla a las 10 para ir al gimnasio donde entrenaba Costia, según su amiga era bastante difícil que las dejasen entrar porque se tomaban muy enserio los entrenamientos. Cuando estuvo delante del gimnasio lo entendió todo, aquello parecía más una academia militar que un gimnasio. Caminaron hasta lo que se suponía que era la puerta trasera del gimnasio, entraron por una ventana abierta que había justo al lado.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría abierta? – le preguntó a su amiga en cuanto consiguió saltar dentro del gimnasio.

\- Digamos que tengo mis contactos – respondió Anya encogiéndose de hombros sonriente.

\- Tienes razón, no quiero saber con quién de esta cárcel te estás liando no sé para qué pregunto- se limitó a responder.

Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta que al fin consiguieron ver la pista de entrenamiento donde solo un par de chicas entrenaba, una de ellas era Costia, a la otra no la conocía aunque su cara le sonaba de algo. Estaba sujetando el saco mientras Costia golpeaba un par de veces con los puños y luego daba una patada. Esa chica se percató de la presencia de ambas y se acercó a ellas con cara de enfadada.

\- ¿Quiénes sois y que hacéis aquí? Nadie puede estar mirando los entrenamientos.- Se cruzó de brazos cortándoles el paso.

Anya le explicó que necesitaban hablar con Costia mientras Lexa se dedicaba sencillamente a observar a esa chica. La miró de arriba abajo hasta que se dio cuenta del nombre bordado en su sudadera. Andrea. Por fin se le vino a la mente de que le sonaba su cara. Era la capitana de ese equipo, había competido en muchos de los torneos en los que ella había participado pero siempre había caído eliminada por Costia, de hecho recordaba que se odiaban o al menos eso le había contado su chica.

\- Te dije que no quería verte ni hablar contigo hasta el torneo – Costia se había acercado a ellas y tenía su mano en el hombro de Andrea- Van a ser 5 minutos, déjame un momento.

Andrea la miro por un momento, después asintió y se alejo enfadada de allí. Anya se limitó a despedirse de ambas con un leve gesto con la mano y desapareció por el pasillo por donde habían entrado. Costia se sentó en uno de los bancos que había cerca y ella la siguió para sentarse a su lado. No tenía idea de que decirle, tenía que haber pensado mejor el plan de Anya.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? – Costia agarró su mano entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

\- Sí y no – se limitó a responder- Ni siquiera sé muy bien porque estoy aquí la verdad. Lo siento.

Apartó su mano intentando ser lo más delicada que pudo, nunca había sentido un gesto de cariño de Costia como algo malo hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a tus padres o algo? – el tono preocupado de Costia hizo que se sintiese un poco responsable por estar allí.

\- Estoy bien y mis padres también lo están - la miro a los ojos por primera vez- Son cosas de Anya ya sabes.

\- Ah vale pensaba que querías hablar conmigo, seguro que ha venido de visita para ver a su chica y te ha arrastrado hasta aquí - se levanto del banco, había visto a Andrea observándolas enfadada desde las gradas- tengo que seguir entrenando me alegro de que todo vaya bien.

\- ¿Su chica? – preguntó sorprendida antes de que Costia se alejase.

\- ¿No lo sabías? Se ha liado con una de las luchadoras de este instituto, pero será mejor que me vaya. – le dio un beso en la mejilla- Me alegro de que hayas venido aunque solo sea por Anya.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que Costia se sentía un poco dolida al darse cuenta de que solo estaba allí por acompañar a su amiga, tenía que decirle la verdad o al menos parte de ella. Estaba allí porque una parte de ella si la había echado de menos al menos inconscientemente.

\- Cos… – la agarró por el brazo-no solo era por ella, también te he echado de menos pero…

\- Como amiga, lo sé – la interrumpió Costia- todo está bien puedes estar tranquila y lárgate a entrenar o te patearé el culo.

Se despidieron con un brazo y salió de allí con la seguridad suficiente para poder decir que lo único que sentía por Costia era el cariño que se le tiene a alguien que ha estado una parte de tu vida a tu lado, apoyándote y animándote. No podía borrar todo lo que habían pasado juntas porque todo eso la había hecho ser quien era en esos momentos. Ahora le quedaba la parte más difícil de todo esto, conseguir que Clarke entendiese que lo que dijo en sueños era solo palabras de alguien que no piensa con la suficiente claridad y la perdonase.

(Costia)

No entendía muy bien porque Lexa había ido hasta allí y estaba segura de que no había ido solo para acompañar a su amiga. Pero si algo tenía claro era que no podía perder tiempo comiéndose la cabeza por eso, tenía que entrenar duro si quería ganar esta vez, si quería que Andrea la dejase competir con ellas. Llevaba un par de semanas juntas pero ni siquiera eso le iba a dar ventaja a la hora de ser elegida para competir o ser descartada, su novia tenía un criterio estricto sobre eso.

\- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento.

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Andrea la derribó de un puñetazo, ni siquiera lo había visto venir, aunque estaba claro que estaba enfadada. Lo había estado viendo todo desde las gradas. Se tocó el labio para comprobar que estaba bien, después alzo la vista para mirarla y agarrar la mano que Andrea le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Levanta, y que sea la última vez que interrumpes el entrenamiento y encima tonteas con alguien en mi cara.

\- Celosa..- sonrió y la beso dulcemente en cuanto estuvo en pie.

(Clarke)

La conversación del día anterior con su amiga no paraba de rondarle la cabeza, le había terminado dando la razón a Wells pero aún no estaba del todo segura sobre lo que eso suponía. Si la incertidumbre de pensar que Lexa no sentía nada por ella ya había conseguido ponerla así, no quería saber lo que la seguridad de que eso se confirmase podía hacer con ella. Paso toda aquella mañana pensando en cómo podía decirle a Lexa que necesitaba hablar con ella, solo esperaba que hoy Titus no estuviese de tan mal humor como ayer o que por lo menos no le ordenase de nuevo repetir aquel ejercicio absurdo.

Por suerte para ella, su entrenador hoy parecía de mucho mejor humor que el día anterior y se dedico a dirigir un entrenamiento más normal. Se había dado cuenta de que Lexa no la había mirado desde que apareció con prisas aquella tarde, era algo raro, la notaba nerviosa y desconcentrada. Se paso todo el entrenamiento así, observando a Lexa sin que esta se diese cuenta y pensando sobre si tenía o no tenía que hablar con ella. Dudando constantemente sobre si realmente era buena o mala idea tener esa conversación con ella. Tanto que el entrenamiento paso, ya podían salir de allí. Empezó a recoger sus cosas, estaba claro que había perdido la oportunidad de saber la verdad o al menos eso pensaba.

\- Clarke...

El simple sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre le provocó un escalofrió. Solo ella podía conseguir que simplemente su nombre sonase diferente, no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía y estaba segura de que ni siquiera Lexa se daba cuenta del poder que tenía el sonido de su voz sobre ella. Se había girado para mirarla, Lexa estaba ahí detrás de ella, mordiéndose el labio con la mirada perdida esperando o pensando que decir.

\- Lexa..-intentó que su tono no reflejase todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar conmigo pero necesito decirte algo y que no me interrumpas por favor.- empezó a hablar de carrerilla- Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche, sé que me has contado lo que dije pero no es que lo siento, necesito que me perdones por cagarla. Necesito que esto vuelva a ser lo que antes.

Escucharla pedirle perdón sobre aquella noche la estaba dejando sin palabras, parecía arrepentida de verdad pero ni siquiera había dicho que lo que sentía por Costia ya no existía. Necesitaba tiempo para todo lo que Lexa le estaba pidiendo, no tiempo para perdonarla porque ni siquiera estaba enfadada con ella, sino tiempo para dejar de sentir todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca.

\- Necesito tiempo para lo que me estas pidiendo – se limitó a responderle mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda, necesitaba dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Tiempo? – preguntó incrédula-¿Tiempo para qué?

¿De verdad le estaba haciendo esa estúpida pregunta? Estaba claro que o no sabía lo que sentía por ella o que pensaba que con unas disculpas todo se arregla y eso hizo que se enfadase. Se giró de nuevo para gritarle.

\- Si, tiempo. Tiempo para pensar que queremos cada una, para que yo piense que quiero y olvide lo que siento por ti. Lo siento, me gustas – miró como Lexa sonreía al escuchar aquello como si acabase de decirle algo que no fuese tan obvio- Y está claro que tú no quieres lo mismo que yo quiero. Y necesito tiempo y punto.

\- Clarke yo no quiero darte tiempo. – se acercó a ella para agarrar su mano- Yo no necesito tiempo para saber que te quiero, porque si de algo me he dado cuenta todo este tiempo es de que te quiero. Pueden existir problemas, pero la palabra rendirme no entra en mi diccionario. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y si tengo que demostrarte lo que siento porque realmente no me crees lo haré.


	18. Chapter 18

\- ¿Y qué paso después?- preguntó Raven a la que el relato de Clarke la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- Nada, me despedí y me fui de allí – se levanto del sofá intentando escabullirse hacia la cocina- Voy a por agua, ¿quieres algo?

\- No, pero quizás tú deberías tomar un café que te haga reaccionar.

Clarke negó con la cabeza y camino hacia la cocina con Raven tras sus pasos. Prefería hacer oídos sordos ante lo que su amiga decía pero en el fondo sabía que Raven tenía razón, debería haberse dejado de llevar en aquel momento. Lexa le gustaba como nunca lo había hecho nadie antes y por lo que parecía ambas sentían lo mismo.

\- Aún no puedo creerme que estéis coladas la una de la otra desde que os visteis y sigáis así. ¿A qué esperáis? – la voz de Raven la devolvió al mundo real.

\- Yo que sé – se sentó en la encimera de la cocina- me bloquee no podía creerme lo que estaba escuchando y me fui. Además no puede decirme que quiere estar conmigo y esperar que simplemente caiga rendida a sus pies. ¿No? ¿Quién se cree que es?

Su amiga permaneció un tiempo en silencio, Clarke pensó que había ganado la batalla con aquel último argumento. Lo había dicho sin pensar solo por evitar darle explicaciones pero ahora que le estaba dando vueltas, tenía un poco de razón. ¿Quién se pensaba que era Lexa? La había cagado y tenía que esforzarse un poco si quería algo con ella. Raven dio un trago a su vaso de agua y volvió a la carga. Estaba claro que era muy difícil ganarle una batalla.

\- Aunque no lo quieras reconocer hace mucho que ya lo estas, cada vez que la ves se te nota- Clarke puso los ojos en blancos al escuchar aquello- Que lo entiendo, esta buenísima. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes aguantar las ganas de estar con ella, pero vale te compro la idea esa de que Lexa tiene que currárselo un poco.

\- ¿Me estás dando la razón? – Preguntó la rubia sorprendida mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente de su amiga- ¿tienes fiebre o te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

\- Quita – apartó la mano de Clarke de un manotazo- Solo tengo una condición para darte la razón.

Clarke pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de la morena al decir aquello, estaba claro que Raven tenía en mente alguna de sus ideas locas. Aunque por una vez estaba deseando decir que sí y olvidarse por un momento de las palabras de Lexa, además le iba a dar la razón por primera vez desde que la conocía. Eso era todo un logro con lo cabezota que era su amiga.

\- Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta con los hermanos Blake – soltó Raven emocionada.

(Lexa)

\- ¿De verdad tienes un grupo con Octavia y Raven? – no podía creerse lo que Anya acababa de decirle por teléfono- ¿Desde cuándo sois amigas?

No había podido evitar llamarla después de leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir, no tenía idea desde cuando esas 3 se llevaban bien y hablaban. Siempre habían tenido una relación cordial, la típica de compañeras de clase, pero no tanto como para mandarse mensajes. Estaba claro que la llegada de Clarke había cambiado a todo el mundo, no solo a ella.

\- Te recuerdo que llevamos coincidiendo en clase desde que éramos pequeñas – podía imaginar a Anya exasperada al otro lado del teléfono solo por el tono de su voz- Además que nos viene genial para la fase 2 del plan recuperar a Clarke. Voy a recogerte en una hora y media, ponte guapa y deja de refunfuñar que te salen arrugas.

¿Tenemos un plan? Fue lo primero que pensó pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, su amiga había colgado. Se tumbo encima de la cama mirando al techo. Tenía ganas de escribir a Clarke, pero no sabía muy bien que escribir y menos después de que se fuese sin decir nada. Se sentía rara, por una parte estaba orgullosa de haber podido decirle todo aquello y por otra estaba decepcionada por no haber conseguido la respuesta que esperaba, pero bueno ese tipo de cosas solo pasan en las películas. Estaba claro que se iba a tener que esforzar para demostrarle que era verdad todo lo que había dicho, pero estaba segura de que terminaría consiguiéndolo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su armario. Tenía que buscar que ponerse y comenzar a arreglarse o Anya iba a matarla por llegar tarde. Revolvió toda la ropa de su armario hasta que al fin consiguió encontrar que ponerse, esperaba haber acertado con su elección. Se mordió el labio pensativa, quizás era buena idea preguntarle a su madre o mandarle una foto a Anya, quería saber que opinaban ellas. Nunca había sido alguien que se preocupase por ir destacando. En lo único que Lexa quería destacar era en el deporte, que el resto no parase de repetirle que era guapísima en realidad lo único que hacía era incomodarla y avergonzarla. Se metió en la ducha desechando todos esos pensamientos, la única opinión que le interesaba sobre ella y su aspecto era la de Clarke. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ella, esperaba darle una sorpresa esta noche. La suerte estaba echada, solo esperaba que todo saliese un poco mejor que en el gimnasio.

Estaba dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje cuando su teléfono vibro con el mensaje de Anya.

 ** _[Anya]: Estoy en tu puerta, ¿te queda mucho?_**

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera se había molestado en responder a su amiga. Estaba deseando irse y por fin ver a Clarke, era lo único en lo que pensaba. No había llegado a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de ella.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que vas con tanta prisa? – estaba cruzada de brazos mirándola, parecía seria pero esta vez no estaba enfadada más bien sorprendida o al menos eso pensaba Lexa.

\- Voy a una fiesta mamá, prometo volver pronto de verdad – lo dijo casi como una súplica, ni siquiera había pedido permiso.

Su madre sonrió al escuchar aquello, algo que la sorprendió en un principio hasta que al fin entendió lo que para su madre significaba verla salir a una fiesta. Era lo que siempre le estaba pidiendo, que se comportase como una chica normal, saliese a fiestas y conociese a chicos. Era una pena que su madre no supiese que todo eso no lo hacía por un chico sino por una chica. Clarke. Era su única motivación para ir a esa fiesta.

\- Está bien no llegues tarde y ten cuidado – soltó al final su madre después de mirarla de arriba abajo durante un rato observando lo que su hija llevaba puesto – Estas muy guapa hija.

Para sorpresa de su madre, Lexa se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole un gracias al oído. Se estaba muriendo de los nervios y las palabras de su madre habían conseguido relajarla. Salió por la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y con la convicción de que por lo menos Clarke no iba a poder evitar mirarla cuando se encontrasen.

…

Anya no había parado de hablar desde que subió a su coche aunque Lexa había estado ignorando cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amiga, estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando en la fiesta a la que iban. Lo único que Anya le había dicho era que iban a un cumpleaños que la rubia y sus amigas no se iban a perder. Lexa solo esperaba no molestar, ni siquiera sabía quién cumplía años. Estaba de los nervios mirando por la ventana cuando sintió un golpe en su brazo y se giró para observar a su amiga que la miraba de reojo mientras conducía.

\- Tierra llamando a Lex – aprovechó para bajar el volumen de la radio mientras seguía hablando- ¿qué estás pensando? Tiene que ser importante para que me ignores tanto, o al menos eso espero porque ese pingüino de adorno me ha dado más conversación que tú.

Sonrió mirando el pequeño peluche que colgaba del espejo retrovisor del coche de su amiga. Aún podía recordar la cara que puso Anya cuando se lo regaló para que tuviese un compañero de viajes y aventuras.

\- Lo siento – dijo casi en un susurro mientras apartaba la mirada del peluche y la centraba en su amiga- estoy nerviosa, no sé si es buena idea esto de aparecer en una fiesta de cumpleaños sin conocer a nadie.

\- Lex, habrá gente de nuestra clase puedes estar tranquila – colocó su mano sobre la pierna de la morena sonriendo- Además estoy yo allí, ya verás va a ser divertido.

La morena suspiró antes de responder a su amiga. Intentaba creer lo que ella decía pero tenía la sensación de que iba a ser todo un desastre.

\- Eso espero…

Anya negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a centrarse solo en la carretera, no entendía como Lexa podía ser tan negativa solo era una maldita fiesta. No pensaba volver a abrir la boca durante lo que quedaba de viaje pero la canción que escuchó en la radio hizo que subiera de golpe el volumen y empezase a cantar.

\- " _To pick you up and take you out We make the best of our short time And though it's not enough you assure me that it's fine ….With windows down let's go for a ride_ " – sonrió mirando a Lexa que la miraba ahora sonriente- Venga te la sabes canta conmigo…

Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras Anya seguía cantando a todo pulmón. A ambas les encantaba esa canción y al cabo de un rato la morena no pudo resistirse a cantar a dúo con ella. Empezó tarareando y terminó gritando casi tanto como Anya.

" _Cause when I mess up, you never give up your love_

 _Yeah I'm a fuck up, but you swear I'm enough_

 _And all I know that's true, is just how much I miss you_

 _Hold up, you're running away_

 _I swear I told ya, it gets better today_

 _And all I know that's true, is just how much I love you_ "

(Clarke)

Cuando Raven le había contado donde iban le había encantado la idea, aún estaba sorprendida porque se le hubiese pasado que era el cumpleaños de Bellamy. Desde que lo conoció en casa de su amiga y se agregaron, no habían parado de hablar por chat. Bellamy era un chico encantador y tenía que reconocer que físicamente estaba realmente bien, pero ella solo tenía a una única persona en su cabeza en estos momentos.

Cuando Raven y Clarke llegaron al fin a la dirección que Octavia les había mandado todo estaba listo, la mayoría de los amigos de Bellamy estaban allí. La fiesta de cumpleaños del mayor de los Blake se celebraba en la casa de la playa de uno de los amigos de la familia. Octavia salió corriendo a abrazarlas en cuanto las vio aparecer por la entrada.

\- Menos mal que aparecéis por un momento he pensado que me ibais a dejar tirada aquí con todos estos – hizo un gesto señalando a un grupo chicos que estaba cerca de una barra bebiendo cervezas- para mi sola.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti – sonrió Raven mientras las tres se abrazaban.

Después de que Octavia les enseñase todos los alrededores de la casa decidieron sentarse en los escalones del porche mientras bebían y hablaban de los demás invitados. Desde allí podían observar toda la fiesta, ya estaban allí la mayoría de los amigos de Bellamy. Aún no habían conseguido felicitarle porque había desaparecido para comprar hielo y aún no daba señales por ningún sitio.

A las chicas les había dado tiempo a beberse unas cuantas cervezas hasta que Bellamy apareció saludando a todos. Junto a él entró un grupo grande de personas y casi lo pierden de vista pero el chico las había visto desde que cruzó la puerta y se dirigía hacia ellas. Raven fue la primera en acercarse a felicitarlo, lo abrazó efusivamente y lo felicitó revolviéndole el pelo. Después fue el turno de Clarke.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Bel – sonrió Clarke mientras su amigo la abrazaba por la cintura y la hacía girar haciéndola reír.

\- Gracias princesa, estas realmente preciosa en ese vestido – le susurró al oído antes de besarla en la mejilla, ni siquiera se había alejado de ella y los brazos de Bellamy aún rodeaban su cintura. - He echado de menos hablar contigo estos días.

Clarke no pudo evitar sentirse extraña con esa confesión, había estado ocupada y perdida en sus pensamientos estos días como para pararse a pensar en él. Se sintió un poco culpable por abandonarle. Solo consiguió forzar una sonrisa para responderle un y yo también, más por compromiso que por sentimiento.

Por suerte para la rubia un grupo de gente había llegado y el cumpleañero tuvo que soltarla enseguida para recibir nuevas felicitaciones. Dentro de ese grupo estaba Anya, quien después de felicitar al moreno le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que se alejasen un poco del grupo y hablar tranquilamente

\- No esperaba verte aquí – no pudo evitar que esas palabras se escapasen de su boca en cuando se alejaron. No tenía idea de por qué Anya estaba allí ni qué relación tenía con Bell.

\- Bueno eso es una larga historia y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para contártela- antes de que la rubia pudiese hablar Anya siguió hablando atropelladamente- Digamos que no estoy aquí sola o sí, porque está claro que no va a haber forma de que vuelva a esta fiesta si tú no la convences.

Clarke la miró extrañada porque no entendía a quién se estaba refiriendo y mucho menos porque solo ella podía convencer a esa persona. Hasta que de repente en su mente apareció solo un nombre. Lexa. Lexa estaba allí. Sus ojos verdes aparecieron en su cabeza haciendo que dejase de escuchar lo que Anya decía. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ella allí. Pero no podía ser cierto, ella no conocía a Bellamy. Bueno Anya estaba allí todo podía ser pero…

\- Clarke, ¿me estas escuchando? Tienes que ir a buscarla. – Anya levantó el tono de voz intentando llamar su atención porque estaba claro que la rubia hacía rato que la ignoraba.

\- ¿Dónde está? – es lo único que pudo decir, el volver a verla después de todo lo que le dijo el otro día la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Respiro hondo intentando calmar las mariposas de su estomago. Tenía que hacerse valer, nada de derretirse ante esa mirada como si nada.

\- Supongo que en mi coche, está aparcado fuera.

Después de que Anya le indicase donde había aparcado el coche caminó hasta allí pensando en ella. No entendía porque Lexa no quería entrar a la fiesta, si supuestamente había acompañado a Anya hasta allí. Si vas a una fiesta supuestamente es para entrar no para quedarse en el coche. Clarke empezaba a sentirse culpable por no haber escuchado bien toda la historia que Anya le había estado contando, probablemente si lo hubiese hecho ahora no se sentiría tan nerviosa. Las manos empezaron a sudarle con cada paso que daba, su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal en cuanto pudo verla en el asiento de atrás mirando el móvil. Estaba realmente preciosa tan perdida en su mundo, con esa cara de concentración que Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplarla haciendo que todos esos nervios se evaporasen. Era Lexa, esa chica de ojos verdes tan preciosa que era realmente increíble como no podía darse cuenta de lo que podía despertar en los demás.

Subió al coche por la puerta contraria a donde Lexa estaba sentada. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que la morena levantase la vista de su móvil y se diese cuenta de quien acababa de entrar al coche.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si hasta hace un rato estabas muy entretenida en esa fiesta – le espetó la morena antes casi de que Clarke consiguiese acomodarse en el asiento. La rubia la miró extrañada con esa respuesta mientras Lexa volvía su mirada hacia su móvil – Puedes volver dentro y dejarme sola, no me apetece hablar con nadie ahora.

Clarke estaba a punto de responderle con una borderia acorde a las palabras que le acababa de dedicar la morena, cuando algo en su cabeza hizo click haciéndola entender porque Lexa estaba comportándose así. Estaba claro que había visto como Bellamy la había abrazado antes y estaba celosa. Sonrió enternecida por despertar esos sentimientos en ella. Lexa celosa era algo que nunca hubiese esperado ver, por dios no entendía como no podía darse cuenta de que la única persona que le interesaba era ella.

\- Supongo que he venido a aguantar como me echas de un coche que no es tuyo y a convencerte de que vengas a tomar una cerveza o algo conmigo. – la miró esperando encontrarse con esos ojos verdes pero nada.

\- Te he dicho que no me apetece hablar con nadie y no tomó alcohol desde aquel día- respondió tajantemente sin apartar la vista de su móvil.

Clarke negó con la cabeza, esta chica no tenía remedio. Un día le decía que no se iba a rendir y al siguiente se enfadaba como una niña porque alguien se le acercase. Se acercó a ella, colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla obligando a la morena a levantar la cara y mirarla.

\- Lex , para ya de comportarte como una niñita enfadada – acarició su mejilla con uno de sus dedos- ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy aquí habla conmigo.

Los ojos verdes de Lexa se perdieron en el azul de la mirada de la rubia suavizando su enfado, Clarke estaba allí con ella y no con ese tío que la abrazaba. Podía sentir las caricias en su mejilla. Trago hondo antes de responder.

\- Lo siento, no quería hablarte así solo que…- apartó su mirada de la de la rubia sonrojándose, le daba realmente vergüenza reconocer que se había puesto celosa.

Clarke volvió a agarrarle la cara obligándola a mirarla de nuevo. Estaba claro que la rubia no iba a rendirse hasta que se lo dijese así que finalmente lo soltó.

\- Vine con Anya para verte, ya sabes que no soy muy fan de las fiestas pero me apetecía estar cerca de ti. – sintió los dedos de Clarke acariciando de nuevo su mejilla mientras la escuchaba mirándola atentamente- Entré y vi a ese tío abrazándote, estabas feliz riéndote con él y me molesto. Creo que soy egoísta en eso, solo quería ser él en esos momentos no sé. Que estuvieses feliz conmigo, últimamente solo me evitas y te fuiste sin decirme nada el otro día. No estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así de indefensa con alguien. Pensé que quizás te fuiste sin decir nada porque sientes algo por él o yo que sé.

\- Eres realmente idiota – sonrió Clarke mirándola mientras se acercaba y la besaba en la mejilla susurrando en su oído- pero estas demasiado adorable y me está costando demasiado no besarte ahora y quitarte todas esas tonterías de la cabeza. Lexa me gustas tú y si me fui el otro día fue porque no sé realmente que sientes por mí. Solo sé que todo lo que siento por ti va realmente rápido y todo lo que haces me afecta demasiado. Tengo bastante miedo a que de verdad quieras a tu ex como dijiste en sueños y me hagas daño.

Lexa no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Solo se acercó a ella besándola con tanta pasión como dulzura. Ambas se dejaron llevar por la intensidad del beso, perdiéndose en los labios de la otra y dejándose embargar por toda esa mezcla de sentimientos reprimidos que llevaban aguantándose desde hacía demasiado tiempo. El beso fue intensificándose y sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra. Clarke se alejó un poco intentando volver a hablar pero Lexa volvió a callarla con un nuevo beso. Siguieron comiéndose a besos hasta terminar tumbadas la una encima de la otra en el asiento trasero.

\- No sé si todo esto no te ha respondido, pero Clarke me encantas y no quiero hacerte daño. Solo déjame demostrártelo – mordió su cuello mientras sus manos empezaban a colarse por debajo del vestido de la rubia- ¿Puedo demostrártelo?

Clarke respondió mordiendo el labio de la morena y tirando de ella para sentir su cuerpo aún más cerca. Las manos de Lexa se deslizaron por las piernas de la rubia hasta llegar hasta su ropa interior, sintiendo la humedad de la rubia y perdiéndose de nuevo con los besos que esta repartía por su cuello.

 ** _Que nadie me odie mucho por dejarlo ahí, pero estoy segura de que os hacéis una idea de como termina esto. Y no, no voy a dejar de actualizar solo estaba tomando unas vacaciones. Nos vemos pronto, espero vuestros comentarios ;)_**


End file.
